


And so it goes ( A collection of one shots)

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 61,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an effort to get over writer's block and finish my WIP, I'm taking prompts. I have a few from a friend.<br/>* I went with Mature rating for future installments.</p><p> </p><p> <br/>><br/>16. Part 2 to co stars au :)<br/>17 Sequel to chapter 13<br/>18. the way oliver looks at Felicity is unnerving<br/>19.Felicity is mortified when she finds out Iris left her phone open and Oliver saw a video he was never meant to see. (au)<br/>20. Felicity is crying and Oliver has no idea what to do. (season 1)<br/>21. Felicity is working furiously and not on a case. Digg and Oliver have to risk loud voice if they want to know what's going on.<br/>22. It's someone's birthday and she wants a pony.<br/>23. Can I punch him in the face? (Oliver's worried)<br/>24. Felicity meets the vigilante (au)<br/>25. What scares Oliver?<br/>26. Chicken<br/>27. Fluff about Oliver, Felicity and William being a family<br/>28. The newlyweds tell William<br/>29. Unicorn- Oliver has a bad night..<br/>30. What should have happened..my take on "Collision Course"<br/>31. Sequel to chapter 30 "They all fall down"<br/>32. Felicity's Journey...she's on her own now sort of..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie Night

This is not what Felicity wants to be doing on a Friday night. Felicity is sitting in the dark with her best friend, Barry Allen. "Barry--I really don't like horror movies. Death, blood, gore...leads to nightmares." She pouts. Barry scoots closer. 

"I'm here, I'm staying the night and will protect you from anything that goes bump in the night." He puts his arm around her. Felicity sighs. She owes him. He puts up with a lot being her best friend.

"Okay. But you better not get a booty call and leave me." Barry moves to grabs the remote to turn on the movie. He finds the channel and sits back against the couch, while Felicity curls up next to him. 

"If I do you can always ask Mr. Tall, Muscly and Broody to protect you..." He teases her. Felicity pokes him in the ribs with her elbow. "Not funny, Barry." 

"Why don't you just admit you drool over your very hot and sadly very straight roomie. If he were gay, I'd be all over that." Felicity turns to the tv. The movie is starting. Barry chuckles. "Okay. We will drop the subject for now." 

An hour later and Felicity has retrieved a blanket from her bed and is mostly hiding behind it. Barry keeps laughing at her, softly. She jumps when she hears the door knob across the room. "Ollie's home!" Barry whispers teasing her. 

"You know he HATES when you call him that." Barry snickers and puts his arm around Felicity. Oliver also hates when he touches Felicity not that she's notices that fact. If Barry were a betting man, he'd bet Oliver has no clue he is gay. 

Barry is watching the door while Felicity cringes at the movie. As Oliver opens the door, Felicity hops into Barry's lap with her blanket. He laughs. He knows what it looks like they might have been doing. She has her head buried against his shoulder..under the blanket. This is just too easy.. Barry thinks to himself.

Oliver glares at him. He holds a hand up to wave. "Oliver." The other man just looks at him. Barry lifts the blanket. "Your roomie is home." Felicity pokes her head out. 

"Hi, Oliver...good date? boys night? Whatever you do.?" Oliver's face softens when he sees her. "It was fine. Do you want me to turn on a light?" He gestures around the room. She nods but Barry speaks. 

"Dude! No...setting a mood here." Oliver's jaw clamps shut. Barry is hardly able to control his laughter. 

Oliver goes to the kitchen which is connected to the living room, with a small bar separating the two. He grabs a bottle of water. He chugs it down while staring at Barry who uses the moment to soothe Felicity. He cuddling her and rubbing his hand up and down her back while covertly watching Oliver fume. 

Oliver throws the bottle into the trash with a loud thump. Felicity jumps and turns to him while still in Barry's arms. "You okay?" 

Oliver opens the fridge to get out some juice. "Yeah." 

Felicity moves off Barry's lap. She sees him pause the movie. "you don't have to do that" she whispers. He just smiles. He rather watch the two of them.

Felicity enters the kitchen and stands opposite Oliver. He looks at her with anger. She isn't sure what she did this time. "Are you sure you're okay? Bad date with...Helena?" 

"We broke up....weeks ago." She dumped Oliver when she realized he was in love with his roommate who is dating someone quite seriously. This is the third time he's been dumped in the year he has lived with Felicity. 

She moves and puts her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" Oliver shakes his head. "Nope. I'm just gonna go to bed." 

She pulls back her arm. He wishes he could just find a way to be comfortable with them being friends and only friends. He's tried everything. Dating girls. Fucking girls. Dating ones that look like her and ones that are the opposite of her. Tommy told him tonight he should either become a monk or tell her he loves her. Oliver looks over at Barry. He can't tell her that. Monk it is. 

Felicity watches Oliver look at Barry. "Umm...Barry's staying tonight. I know I usually tell you ahead of time but we just decided and I thought---" She thought he wouldn't be home. He avoids being home lately. She tries not to take it personallh.

"It's fine." Oliver grabs his stuff and heads to his room. He normally stays at Tommy's or with whatever girl he is currently trying to erase Felicity's memory with. He has no girl and Tommy is staying at his girlfriend's place tonight. He has to stay home. He throws himself on his bed and stares at the ceiling. How did it come to this?

He briefly considers getting a hotel room. He doesn't need to hear them have sex. He doesn't WANT to hear them. He likes to pretend that Barry doesn't exist. Which is much easier to do when Barry isn't here. Why him? Barry seems to be nice, but not good enough for Felicity. Oliver doesn't think he is good enough for her either, but he'd try to be a better man for her.

Oliver thinks back to the day she came by to look at the spare room. He knew her only in passing before that day. They'd had a couple of conversations. He thought she was cute. She was adorable in her gray pencil skirt and pink blouse. Her hair pulled back. Her lips were what did him in.

She walked around the place looking intently at the entire place and asking him questions. All he could do was nod a lot and stare. He'd never had a thing for nerds or librarians, but whatever Felicity is, that is his type. She is his type. However, she heard about his 'wild ways' as she put it. She let him know this was about needing an apartment and not being Ollie Queen's new bedmate. Damn, she was tough and he loved it. He was also embarrassed that she knew that part of his life. He knew she did..he did hit on her once...or twice.

He sighs and rolls over. He flops back on his back when he hears her squeal. Felicity hates horror movies. They scare her, why is he making her watch it. Oliver knows why. He gets up and pulls the bottle of vodka from beneath his bed. He already had a buzz on before Barry so rudely killed it ..by existing. He doesn't bother looking for a glass, he'll be downing the entire thing so he can sleep through their happy couple night. 

Felicity screams when the man jumps out his hiding place. Barry laughs but pulls her closer. "How can you laugh?" 

"It's a movie." He tells her. He pulls her closer and kisses her temple. She relaxes into his arms. She may not have a boyfriend but she does still get cuddles. His phone rings. She pulls back. "No! You promised." 

"i never promised." He gets up from the couch and walks to the door. He steps outside to talk. Felicity pauses the movie. "he better not leave me....he better not..." Barry opens the door and turns on the light. 

"It's Eddie..he needs me." Felicity stares at her friend. Sure he NEEDS Barry. "Come on..Felicity...please don't be mad?" She isn't really. She's glad Barry has someone. She's also glad he's a nice guy, it's just she's going to lose sleep she just knows it. 

"Go. Tell Eddie I said hi." She mumbles. Barry leans down and kisses her. "You're the best." He moves to put on his jacket. He pulls open the door. "If you get scared ask lover boy in there to let you sleep in his bed, Goldilocks...I don't think he'll say no." Felicity throws a pillow at him. He leaves. 

Felicity turns off the tv and puts their dishes in the kitchen. The last thing she wants is to ask Oliver to let her sleep in his room. First, she made a big deal out of not being a bedwarmer and second, he sees her as a kid sister. Asking to sleep in his bed would make that worse. She doesn't want to be the scared little sister. She wants him to see her as an adult...a woman. A sexy woman. She laughs at herself. She's seen Oliver's women. Felicity is not his type.

Three hours later and a menagerie of scary sounds find Felicity at Oliver's bedroom door. She hesitates to knock until the fridge coming on makes her practically jump out of her skin. She knocks. He doesn't answer. She knocks harder. 

Nothing. 

She eases open the door. He's snoring. She tiptoes to the bed. When she gets there she wonders why she tiptoped The objective is to wake him up. She shakes her head, not the point. "Ol-- Oliver..." He keeps snoring. She nudges him, "Oliver." 

"hmmm..." He doesn't open his eyes. It's now or never. "Can I sleep here....Barry made me watch a scary movie then left...and I'm scared..okay that's stupid and juvenile but..I'm scared." She moves from foot to foot waiting for his answer. He snores again. 

"Oliver? Can I?" 

"Whatever you want, 'Licity. Yours..." She smiles. That's sweet. Oliver's bed is against a wall. She has to climb over him to get in his bed. She carefully puts her foot on the bed and lifts herself up. Now all she needs is to step over him. No problem. She lifts her foot up and he rolls over tossing onto his back and her onto his front. 

"ompf." She lands on Oliver very naked, very well defined torso. She swallows. A tiny touch wouldn't hurt, right? She moves her hand to almost touch him when she jerks it back. "yeah Felicity molest your sleeping roommate and friend." She gently slides off him. 

Felicity brought her own blanket since Oliver seems like a blanket hog. She curls up and tries to sleep. Instead she listens to Oliver snore. It's cute. She watches him sleep. Is that creepy she wonders but realizes she doesn't care. She never can just look at Oliver. He's so handsome and she's scared he may see her crush. She's not ashamed that she likes him, just she knows he has a lot of girlfriends. 

It's weird though that he never brings them home. They usually stop by because they left something in his car or forget to tell him something. More than one has accused her of being his side chick. She giggles. Oliver flops over. He's on his stomach now. His arm is next to her. His back is as well defined as his front. Not fair. Deep breaths. He's your roommate who sees you as a kid sister. 

Felicity stares up at the ceiling. Brother...he's a brother to her. Yeah, right if they are in some V.C. Andrews book he's her brother. In his head, she's a sister. She lets a little groan in frustration. She turns to look at him. He's facing her. He has the softest looking lips. She wonders how he kisses. Not that she will ever find out. 

She turns away. He's between her and the door. Sure, he just mumbled and let her climb in but she's still safer. She has her phone and Oliver. That's her last thought before she falls asleep. Oliver will protect her. She always feels better when he's around.

 

Oliver wakes up the next morning to someone in his bed, more precisely on his chest. Or at least her head. He doesn't open his eyes. He replays last night in his head. He went to the bar, had a few drinks with some guys from class. Then...then.... Yeah. Some girl..Carrie, from chem lab hit on him, he turned her down and came home. He'd decided to just tell Felicity how he feels. 

He came home...he came home and...oh yeah. Barry was here. What does she see in him? Oliver almost gives away the fact he's awake. Okay..he came in they were in the living room. Watching a horror movie. Lame ass move on Barry's part. Then she came and asked him if it was okay that Barry was staying. oh. That explains the headache. He came to his room and downed an entire bottle of vodka. 

Did he get up and leave in the middle of the night? Did their lovemaking get that loud? Is Barry good enough--not going there. He only remembers falling asleep or more like passing out. He slowly opens one eye and then they both fly open. Blonde hair is covering his chest. Oh no, did he find a Felicity substitute again? That never ends well. 

The girl moans and gets closer to him. Her body..a nice body is pressed to him. Then he feels something vibrate between them. What the fuck did they do? He's all for toys and all, but usually he knows the person first. He doesn't even remember her name. He closes his eyes and pretends to be asleep. It's a wuss move he knows.

He hears a little "eep!" and the girl pulls a phone from between them on the bed and slowly turns away. The bed barely moving. He strains to hear. "hey..Barry...yeah, I'm uh...I'm okay." FELICITY? His eyes fly open and stare at her back. He? They? .And he doesn't fucking remember it? What the hell kind of cosmic joke is this? 

"I uh..I sort of ended up in Oliver's bed...NO." She's confessing? Of course, she would. Felicity is the most honest person he knows. 

"Barry..can we talk about this later. I need to crawl over him to get out and I rather not be here when he wakes up...SHUT UP!" She whisper yells.

They have one strange relationship. The conversation must be over because she stops talking. She turns back over slowly. He smiles brightly "Good Morning." She turns red. 

"Hi.." She looks away. "Thanks for last night..I was--and then Barry just left me hanging like that..and you're a great friend, Oliver...to help me out like that."

His smile falters. They had sex and he is a great FRIEND? Barry left her hanging? He swallows the lump in his throat. Oliver was what? A place holder?

"Any time." He croaks out. They just stay there looking at each other. She starts to fidget. 

"It was the stupid movie. He knows I hate horror movies and he said he'd stay but then Eddie called...and poof! So long Felicity." Oliver quirks an eyebrow. He chose his buddy over his girl and his girl is Felicity. He thought Barry was smart. 

He searches his brain for something to say besides, "Your boyfriend is a moron, dump him for me!" He takes a deep breath. "You know...maybe Eddie had an emergency. I'm sure Barry was just being a good friend." There that sounded nice and friend-like. 

She laughs. "No, Barry wanted to get laid." Oliver sits up and is about to get out of bed, he doesn't want her to talk about her sex life with Barry while still in HIS bed. Then he remembers he's morning wood and decides probably not a good idea.

He counts to ten, then twenty. Fuck it. "Does he just use you to get off? You deserve better than that Felicity." 

She blinks at him for several seconds. She opens and closes her mouth at least three times. She squints at him, her glasses aren't on her face. "Oliver! Barry is in a committed long term relationship with Eddie. He has no interest in me like that. He's gay. We're best friends." 

"What?" No way. He's spent the last year telling himself he couldn't have her for various reasons, the main one being her boyfriend. 

"Oliver? Did you think Barry and I? That we?" She laughs. It's a beautiful sound. He smiles at her. She sits up next to him. "Barry is my best friend. He has been since our senior year of high school. I love him but not like that!" 

Oliver laughs with her. "He isn't going to want to kick my ass for us sleeping together then?" She stops laughing. 

"No. If he was my boyfriend. We just slept...No worries." He's both elated and devastated. He's elated he didn't make love with the girl of his dreams and not remember it. He's devastated because they are still just friends. 

"Did you think? That we?" She searches his face. "oh...OH!...No, we didn't do that." He nods at her. She doesn't have to sound so disgusted. Damn. 

She's looking away from him. "Oliver..I know how you feel about me..I'd never want to damage our friendship." 

She knows? How the hell does she know? He's going to kill Tommy Merlyn. "You know...who told you?" Like he doesn't know it was Tommy. Sure, he was trying to help, the bastard. 

"It's kind of obvious. You always ask about my day, you take care of me when I get sick and you're very protective when you think someone might hurt me. You touch my shoulders and always act like I may break..Total big brother behavior." 

Oliver's turn to her. He keeps blinking rapidly. He's hungover but not that hungover. He heard her right. Then he opens his mouth and snaps it shut. He's sitting naked in his bed with the girl of his dreams. They didn't have sex, she doesn't have a boyfriend but she thinks he sees her as a kid sister. Okay. This is--

"Felicity" He moves closer to her. Careful to stay covered. He touches her cheek, she looks at him sadly. Why is she sad? "I have a sister. And I can promise you what I feel for you is absolutely nothing like what I feel for her. At all."

She tilts her head and looks at him waiting. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Don't get me wrong, I'd beat the shit out of anyone who hurts you. I will hold your hair when you puke and make you soup when you have the flu. I always want to hear about your day or anything you want to tell me. But that's not because I see you as my sister...it's because--" It's now or never. "It's because I'm in love with you and have been for awhile now." 

He licks his lips and swallows. He waits for her to run or scream. She does nothing. She just sits there staring at him. "Are you okay?" 

She nods. "You're in love with ...me?" 

"Yes." 

"And have been for awhile?" 

"Uh huh...It's okay if you don't feel the same. I can be your friend..I think. Probably. Yeah, I can do that." She smiles at him with tears in her eyes. Oh shit, she's going to rip his heart out. There is no way to prepare for that he decides. He closes his eyes and waits for it. 

"I love you too." His eyes open quickly. "I've been--crazy about you...over you since the third week I lived here. I thought--you go out with a lot of girls..." 

"Because you had a boyfriend!" He smiles at her. "All those times you said your little innuendos...they weren't as innocent as you tried to make them out to be?" She smiles, bites her lips and shakes her head. 

"Working out in front of me wasn't just you going about your day?" He shakes his head. "Nope. It was the only time you looked at me as a man." 

"I looked just not when you were looking.." She wrinkles her nose in that adorable way she does. "Oliver..." She moves closer to him. He barely suppresses a moan. She puts her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad Barry left." 

"Me too. Felicity?" 

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think maybe we could go out to dinner..like a date?" She looks up at him. "I'd like that very much."


	2. When your plumbing needs fixing or your ac goes out..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oliver owns Felicity's apartment complex. He has a crush on her and when things break he decides he should fix it and get to know her.

Oliver was in his office doing the paperwork he has been put off from last week. He looks and sees this week's paperwork is already piling up. He should hire someone to do this. Then he remembers his last assistant only wanted to assist herself into his pants. He sighs. 

Roy slams into the office. Oliver looks up to see him going into the supply closet. "What's up?" 

Roy yells from the small room. "uhh...2B, her bathtub is backing up." Roy steps out with his supplies. "She's a tiny little thing but her loud voice is scary." 

Oliver looks at him for a moment, he's trying to place who is tiny and mean. He's at a loss. There are only fifty apartments in the small complex, so he should know this. Roy sighs dramatically, "I better go, Blondie was already starting to freak." 

That's when it hits him. Blondie = Felicity Smoak. Of course, 2B. Her apartment is over his. Technically 2A and 2B are over his converted apartment. Oliver hops out of his chair. "I'll go." 

Roy looks at him oddly. "YOU are going to go clean up a plumbing mess...you really do hate paperwork." Oliver shrugs.

"Just give me a minute to change." He was in his dress casual for work attire. He needs jeans and a tee for plumbing. He runs over to his apartment and throws on some clothes. He does hate paperwork but the real reason he wants to go up there is the new(ish) tenant. 

Oliver had a business meeting the day she came to look at the apartment so Roy had let her in and showed her around. Roy was the one to give her the keys to the apartment since that evening Oliver was out with his girlfriend who was telling him she fell in love with his best friend. Oddly, Oliver was relieved more than anything at that news. He wanted to make this complex a success and prove to people that the rest of his business success was not because of his name, but he still regretted not meeting her.

Today, after three months he'd meet the pretty new tenant. Everyone in the building adored her and felt the need to tell him how wonderful, kind, smart and beautiful she is. John Diggle and his family spent a lot of time with the new neighbor. She even babysits for their daughter which was his job before she moved in. Nyssa and Sara have had her over to their place and praised her the next day when they were all out running together.. The elderly couple who live next to Oliver always praise him for finding such a sweet person to round out the building. If he didn't have a ting for Miss Smoak he might be jealous of her. 

Oliver seems to be the only one she actively avoids. Or maybe that's in his head. He thinks she avoids him because he is always trying to nonchalantly run into her and it never seems to work. She pays her rent online and if she has a problem she calls Roy directly. He doesn't think they've ever made eye contact. He's seen her around: coming or going but he's usually busy in his office. He's seen her lounge around the sun deck when he's been on his way to one meeting or another. She was even at the summer complex cook out. She left before he made his way to her.

Changed, Oliver heads back to the office. Roy is standing there holding the supplies. "Oliver are you sure about this? You and plumbing aren't a natural mix." Oliver glares at the kid. Roy hands over everything looking a bit sheepish for calling out his boss. "If you need me call. And do that before loud voice." Roy shudders. "Loud voice is not something I want to experience again." Oliver laughs. The woman is tiny how bad can loud voice be?

Oliver makes his way up the stairs. They have an open complex. All the apartments surround a courtyard with a fountain in the center and a sundeck on the roof of the main building. Oliver is proud of the work he's done and had done on the place since buying it on a whim. His sister told him the first time she saw it that buying a condemned building isn't very smart. She now lives here.

He is outside her door. He straightens his shirt and messes with his hair. He knocks and waits. She opens the door, "About time, Harpe---oh. uh hi. Who are you?" She looks him up and down. He tries not to smile when he sees the appreciative look on her face. 

"I'm Oliver.. here to fix your bathtub?" She steps into the doorway and looks around, "Where's Roy? The owner didn't fire him did he? I've heard the owner, Mr Queen, can be a real prick sometimes. Poor Roy." Oliver wonders who said this to her and why Roy thinks he'd fire him. He couldn't even if he wanted to his sister would kill him. They were engaged and living here now. As for the owner part, Oliver is glad the rent checks are made out to his company and she doesn't know his name or she might through something at him. 

"No, he wasn't fired. Do you mind.." He points into the apartment with his head. She blushes and moves. He can't believe someone was telling her he's a dick. 

"Thanks." He mutters as he walks past her into the apartment. Wow, she did wonders with the small space. She painted the walls bright colors and has a Robin Hood poster above her little fireplace, rugs covering a lot of the hardwood. The place feels like a home, unlike his apartment.. He walks to the bathroom and sees the issues immediately. "Oh shit." He says. 

She is over his shoulder in a second, "What?" She looking at the tub. She looks up at him, he looks over his shoulder at her. She's right there, he can smell her. She smells great. 

"I'll need to snake the drain and flush the pipes." 

"I'm guessing this isn't a five minute job?" He shakes his head. "It's a few hours. You can go...I can handle this." She looks from the tub to him. 

"No offense but I don't know you and am not leaving you alone in my home. I can work from home." He looks at her. He should be offended. Instead he respects her and the fact he will get to spend time with her is a plus in his book. He smiles at her. She smiles back and then goes out to the living room, he assumes to work. 

Oliver has been at it for two hours. His shirt was soaked so he had to take it off and now the bottom of his jeans, which he can't take off are weighing him down. He is tempted to call Roy. When finally the tub drains. "Yes!" 

Next thing he knows Felicity is standing there staring at him. He looks at her smiling quite proud of himself. He looks down his chest that she is currently staring at "uh...sorry about the." He points to himself then the tub, "mess." Her mouth is slightly open and she nods. Then shakes herself.

"It's okay..just glad I can finally shower..I really need a shower." Her eyes get big and finally she looks up into his face. She's red. They both smile at each other. He gathers his stuff while she starts getting her cleaning supplies ready. 

"I'll just-uh- let myself out." She nods. "Thanks. Really. Sorry if I was bit crabby. I don't do well without my morning shower...and you weren't Roy who has seen me at my absolute worst and you--all tall and perfect..." Her eyes get huge again. He thinks this might be something that happens often to her. It is endearing the way she just blurts things out. 

"yeah...uh thanks..See you around." She turns on heel and steps into the bathroom. He thinks she's leaning against the door when he hears her thump against it. 

"Miss Smoak, you alright in there?" She could have fallen the floor was wet. 

"Yes. Peachy thanks." She says loudly. He is against the door so he hears her mumble "for someone who just lusted after her handyman...to his face. Oh let me die..." 

Oliver smiles to himself. On his way out he may or may not have loosened the washer on Felicity sink to cause a leak. 

++

The next day Oliver is waiting for Roy to come in and tell him about Felicity's sink. roy comes in swearing. "What's wrong?" Roy looks at him. 

"Nothing." Roy thinks Oliver accidentally messed up her plumbing and is angry. 

"I'm your boss, and if it has to do with the complex you have to tell me." Roy sighs and mutters to himself. "Felicity's kitchen sink is now squirting water everywhere. She tried to tighten it herself but the girl sucks at home maintenance as she does at cooking." Roy says while getting the toolbox out. "Never eat her cooking. Trust me." 

Oliver nods. It can't be that bad he thinks to himself. "Listen, Roy..I probably screwed it up so I will go up there and fix it." He tries to grab the toolbox but Roy doesn't let go. 

"No offense but you did break it...and you may break something else so I will do it." Oliver levels a look at the younger man. Roy holds up his arm in surrender. "Okay, dude. You got this." 

Oliver had dressed for this today, no need to change. He practically runs up the stairs. He knocks on the door. She pulls up the door and she is soaked. She looks adorable. 

"You again?" He smiles. "At your service." He smiles while rocking on his heels. She moves so he can enter. He walks over to the sink. He takes out his wrench and tightens it. Turns on the water and the washer breaks. Shit. He goes under the sink to turn off the water. 

He hears her laughing. "I tried that...that's how I ended up like this." She motions to herself. "I wish the drowned rat look was in." 

"You look beautiful." She looks up at him quickly. He just shrugs. It's true. "Th-thank you." She blushes and looks away. 

"I need to run to the hardware store I'l be back soon." She nods. "I will just leave the door unlocked." 

He runs to his car. Sure, he's about to soak his leather interior but he doesn't care. He has made headway with Miss Smoak. He smiles the whole time. 

When Oliver returns he walks in and heads to the sink. The water to the sink is shut off. He crawls underneath to loosen the faucet from below. He's busily working on it when he sees Felicity come out. He can only see her legs but they are great legs. He slides out and she's across the room from him. She has the refrigerator door open and is bent over looking inside. She's also got a great ass he notices before he notices she's only in a towel. A huge towel but a towel. 

He wills his body to not react. Too late. He slides back under and hopes she doesn't see him and goes back to wherever. "Oliver! I didn't hear you come in..." He stays under the sink and prays she doesn't look down at his crotch. "You just stay there and I--will go get dressed."

"Okay" he croaks. Please just go, he thinks to himself.. The towel went down to her knees so he didn't see much but KNOWING she was probably naked underneath was more than he could handle. 

She comes out as he finishing up. "Thanks, Oliver." She smiles at him and he beams at her. She looks at him and he gets butterflies. "You saved the day, again. If the owner ever comes out of hiding I will tell him you are the best and deserve a raise." 

She walks him out. He didn't ask what she meant by saving her day. He doesn't want to know if she is dating someone. Right now, he's enjoying the fantasy. Oliver has never had a fantasy girl before. When you grow up rich and famous, the women come to you even when you're still a boy. 

He didn't break anything before he left. He thought about it. But decided against. Luckily, fate was on his side. She was at the Diggle's place babysitting when their smoke alarm battery died and started going off. Oliver came to take it down and replace the battery. They chatted for a bit as they bonded over loving the "Diglet" as she calls their daughter. 

Next, she was the one to run and help the elderly couple when they accidentally caught a dishtowel on fire that set off the sprinkler system. She stayed and helped Oliver mop the floors. Luckily, he got the water turned off before anything was destroyed. They had fun "Playing in the water" as she put it. He'd laughed more that night then he had in years.

Two weeks later, he is on his way to the office when he hears Felicity talking to Roy. "The air conditioning broke....Roy I become very grouchy when I get too hot and sex isn't involved." Oliver's ears perked up. 

"Okay, Felicity. Let me talk to Oliver and I will be right up." 

Oliver waits until they part and then heads into his office. "Glad you're finally here. Felicity's hvac unit has decided to shit the bed. Last night it was the Diggle's. I need help man."

Oliver was dressed to clean out the fountain today. "I will deal with it. You clean the fountain." 

Oliver takes his tools and heads to the Diggle residence. No one answers so he heads upstairs. He hates using his key to get in, it feels like a violation of privacy. He knocks on Felicity's door and waits. He's looking down at his feet when he sees the door swing open and he sees her bare feet. Her toes are painted emerald green. He sighs. Even her feet are beautiful. 

Then he starts looking up. Long...long legs. Toned and tanned. He gulps. Tiny bikini bottoms...flat torso and pert breasts. Finally he reaches her face and she has her head tilted looking at him with eyebrows raised. Her hair pulled back into a ponytail, glasses perched on her nose. How can she look like heaven and sin all wrapped in one gorgeous package?

"Enjoying the view?" He doesn't even think of lying. He nods because yes he is very much. She smiles. "At least you're honest and please say you are here to fix my air conditioning?" He nods. 

"Suddenly mute?" She asks him as she leads him into her apartment. He clears his throat. "No. Just momentarily stunned into silence.." 

She stops and looks at him. "You're quite the charmer." He smiles. Oh, she has no idea. Oliver moves to look at the thermostat and make sure it's working properly. He takes it off the wall after inspecting the outer casing.

Felicity sits a fan in the small hallway for him. She's a kindhearted person most people wouldn't think of that. The He's standing there when she comes back and slides down the wall beside him, sitting on the floor. 

He watches her. He tries not to look down at her, he fails. She looks up at him. "Do you like your job, Oliver?" He has his hands full of wires and the thermostat. He looks down at her, "Yes. I like working with my hands and the people here are nice." She nods. 

"They are nice..well except for Mr. O. Jonas Queen. I mean, he could be perfectly nice. I wouldn't know." Oliver remains quiet. "I know he and John...Diggle? They are old friends." She's playing with the rug on the floor. "Ms. Rochev says he's a charmer...then again I think they bang or have banged..what do you think?" 

Oliver thinks he doesn't like this conversation at all. He also thinks Isabel Rochev was the biggest mistake of his life. Instead of saying anything he puts the thermostat back on the wall. "I need to go look at the unit outside." He turns and practically sprints from the apartment and away from the conversation. 

Oliver cleans the outside unit and replaces the freon. It's hot out so he takes off his shirt and tosses towards the pavement, he'll get it later. He puts the system cover back on. He suspects he needs to buy a complete new freon-free system and soon.

He heads upstairs and silently prays Felicity wants to talk about something else, anything else. He knocks, "It's open." He looks around and finds her lying on her back on the floor of her bedroom with the fan on her. Her eyes are closed and she has a wet washcloth over her eyes. 

"I think I've fixed it." She takes the washcloth off and looks at him. "Really?" She looks so hopeful. He smiles. He turns back into the hallway. He hears her jump up and follow. He turns it on and adjusts the temperature setting. It kicks on. She runs to the vent. Waits and then starts dancing. He smiles.

She runs over to him and hugs him. "You're my hero!" She pulls back but doesn't let go. They are smiling at one another. She's right there. He is about to step back when her eyes drift to his lips. He can't help himself. He leans and kisses her. 

She tastes like strawberries and lemonade. His tongue enters her mouth and he is starting to lose control. When he needs air he pulls back and looks at her. "Oliver..you really know how to use your mouth." Her eyes get big.."I mean.." Before she can say anything else he starts kissing her again. He wants to show her all the things he can do with his mouth. He pulls her closer 

He bends at the knees and hooks his hand on her thighs lifting her up. She wraps her legs around his waist. He turns so her back is against the wall. He starts kissing down her neck. She is moaning and rubbing herself on him. Oliver can't believe this is happening. 

Then he remembers she doesn't know who he is. He stops and sits her on her feet. She looks up at him stunned and hurt. "Did I do something wrong?" He shakes his head. 

"No. I did." 

"Oh no...you have a girlfriend." He shakes his head. "A WIFE? I didn't see a ring and trust me I looked." 

"No. I don't have a wife or a girlfriend." He wills himself to calm down and get control over his body. She moves closer. "Then, I don't see the problem..unless you don't want me.."

He pushes her back against the wall and pushes himself into her. "Not wanting you is definitely not the issue." He has her trapped between his larger body and the wall. Oh the things he wants to do to her..with her.

She should be scared or hit him. Instead she looks at his chest with pure unadulterated lust. "When you came in and I saw you shirtless that first time...well, with a shirt you were the hottest man I've ever seen..then this." She kisses his pecs. He hisses. 

"I'm not who you think I am...I can't--we can't unless you know who you are agreeing to sleep with." She smiles up at him. 

"YOU. No matter who you are outside of this apartment, in here for the last few weeks, you've been my hot handyman and friend. You listen to me drown on about work, my friends and we make each other laugh. YOU are who I want." 

She wraps her arms around his neck as best she can. "That's better. Now, if you don't mind..I'd really like it if you had fewer clothes on when you fuck me." She moves and starts undoing his pants. She pushes them and his boxer briefs over his hips and down to the floor. He steps out of them. She slips off his shoes. Thankful he is opposed to wearing socks. 

He thinks she will stand back up. Instead she licks his dick and he groans. He looks down at her. She moves to take him in her mouth. Watching her suck and lick him is the best thing he's seen. 

When he starts to feel his release coming he pulls back. She lets him go with a pop. He lifts her up and pins her against wall. "Here or the bed?" She kisses him. Here it is. 

He moves his hand between her and the wall and unhooks her bikini top. He tosses it over his shoulder. He looks down and he was right. Perfect. He licks one then the other. When he decides which one to start with she pushes her nipple into his mouth. He moans. He loves a passionate woman. 

He switches and she starts playing with his hair and grinding against him. "In a hurry?" She nods. "I want you in me now!" He had other plans like feasting on her for the next hour but he is never one to deny a lady what she wants. 

He unties the sides of her bikini and lets it fall to the floor. He moves his finger to her clit and she practically jumps out of his arms. He uses his body to secure her better, he can't let her get hurt. 

He pushes one finger in and she arches her back as best she can and moans, it spurs him on. He's always loved women, he's always loved fucking but getting her off is better than anything he's ever done. 

He inserts another finger and slowly starts fucking her. "Oliver.." She moans breathlessly while she starts riding his fingers. When he feels her clamp onto him like a vise he curls his fingers and she comes all over his hand. 

Whn she is done pulls his hand away and starts licking her off his fingers. She smiles at him dazed with satisfaction. "You do like to work with your hands." He kisses her lips, then down her neck. 

"Are you--" 

"Now, please..." She moans. He pulls away from the wall just enough so he can move her and positions himself and slowly lowers her onto him. "fuuuuuck..." He groans. Felicity is all velvety tightness. Can you overuse the word perfect? She is perfect. When he is completely inside her he looks at her. 

There is an intimacy here with her that he's never felt before. He thought he had a crush on her, but maybe it's something more? She starts to move. They set a slow pace. It's probably the most amazing sex he's ever had. There slow movements bring her to the brink. He gently bites her nipples while sucking. She comes hard. 

It takes everything in him to help her ride our her bliss and chase his own. When she comes down this time she looks at him with that devilish smile, her glasses askew on her face. She kisses his lips then moves across his jaw. She makes her way to his ear. She nibbles then says the most beautiful words. "Fuck me..now.." 

He pulls back to look at her. She quirks her eyebrow in challenge to him. He thrusts hard once. She moans and arches her back. He does it again and pushes her into the wall. "Harder...faster...more...." She moans.

He kisses her. "Yes, Ma'am." He sets a brutal pace pounding into her. He knows she will have bruises and she might not be able to walk. She doesn't seem to mind.

He can feel his orgasm coming on fast. He reaches between them and pinches her clit and she comes hard. He can feel her all around him squeezing him while she tells him to come for her. He knows in that moment he will never deny her anything. 

One more thrust into her and he comes. It's all he can do to keep them both up off the floor. He keeps coming and coming. This is new for Oliver. When he comes back to his senses he kisses her hard and she hugs him close. Without leaving her, he walks them to her bed. 

He lays down with her sprawled over him. They both are panting and sweating. She is running her finger over his chest. When he can finally breath again, "You alright?" 

She moves her head to look at him. "I may never be the same again...what have you done to me?" Oliver feels the fear shoot through his veins. The last thing he ever wanted was to do something to her. 

"That's it...Oliver. You have to have sex with me for the rest of my life...that was incredible. If I could I would forgo my feminist ways and actually make you a sandwich..that was so good and I don't think I can move..ever again."

 

He has to tell her, "Felicity..I am O. Jonas Queen...the owner." She looks a bit shocked.

He can't help himself, he laughs. His heart is so full and he feels so...good. "You're not mad about me being the mean ornery owner?" She laughs. 

"I never hated the owner, I just wondered why..he--well, you...it's strange to talk about you in the third person."

He is so happy he can't help but laugh. "Sorry..you don't hate me?"

 

"That mind blowing sex was one helluva a pre-apology...though you may have to do that a few more times...you know so you are really, truly forgiven." 

"Deal." He kisses her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking prompts!


	3. Halloween is a time for masks...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Felicity and Oliver end up making out at a masquerade/halloween party and don't realize who they are making out with.

Felicity was on her way out the door when she got a text message. She looked down at her phone. Digg. "No...so close!" She was so close to a night off. It was Halloween and she had asked for one night just ONE night. 

She calls him rather than text as she heads back into her apartment and flops on the sofa. "Felicity?" 

"Yea. What's up?" She hears Digg clear his throat. "We need you. Oliver won't admit it but twice he's tried to get into the room he needs in..." She knows the rest. She lets him continue. "He also forgot the flash drive...and even if he did get in he overestimates his computer skills.." 

"Frack! Do I have time to change?" 

"It's a halloween party..come as you are, you were heading out to a party right?" Yes, but she doesn't want Oliver to see her like this or John. "Felicity? I don't think we should tell Oliver I called you in. He's-- well, he wants to prove we can do this without you."

"Why? Is going to fire me?" Digg laughs, "No. He just knows you're--not as available to him -- as you once were." Felicity knows that Oliver seems to think that he needs to distance himself from her after Russia. She feels the same but she'd never abandon the team. 

"I'm on my way John."

"The van is parked--"

"I'll keep the information with me since I'm the one who will use it." She stands up and heads for the door. Might as well get this over with she decides. She texts her friends to let them know she will be late. In her mind she knows she will head into the foundry and start working on the files. She doesn't want to admit another engagement with friends will be lost to her night job. 

"Felicity won't you need my help getting into the party?" She looks down at her costume as she ties her coat. "No.. I'm good." 

As she predicted Felicity has no trouble at all getting into the party. All she had to do was open her trench coat and security let her right in. She puts her mask on and starts making the rounds. She needs to be in the main ballroom before sneaking up to the host's office. 

She flirts with a couple of guys, has a drink and then excuses herself claiming she needs the bathroom. She sneaks up the stairs and easily finds the office. They really should just have a sign that says "Scary Criminal's Office". They all put them in the same place. Why have all this money and not be original? 

The door is even unlocked. Awesome. Maybe she will hit up her party tonight after all. She enters the room and finds a man in there. Shit. He could be the bad guy for all she knows. She really should have looked at a picture. Not that it'd help since, masks. Everyone was wearing one. He looks up at her. There is only one light on in the room, it's by the desk and not bright. Great.

The man is tall. He's in a tux, not an original costume. She noticed a lot of guys just wearing a mask with a tux. He moves toward her. He towers over her. He's about Oliver's height and looks just as good in the tux. "I take it you're Tuxedo Mask?" He looks at her and shakes his head. 

"Who?" 

She laughs. "Nothing. Never mind." She needs to get him to leave. 

"I was looking for the bathroom.." He nods towards a door. "Privacy?" 

"There's a door." Well, isn't he charming and chivalrous. She decides to try another tactic. She decides to turn on her low sultry voice and thrust her boobs out..it's worked before. 

When she removes her trench coat completely she watches his mouth fall open. Come to Mama...so easy. He keeps staring at her. 

He must find his tongue which was out of his mouth along with his drool. "You're the devil.." She smirks. 

She moves closer. He is hot and she IS single. What does a little flirting hurt? Her breasts brush up against his chest. "In.the.flesh.." She sees hunger in his eyes. They're so dark or at least seem to be in the low light.

The next thing she knows his lips are smashing into hers. He is good at this. His tongue invades her mouth and he pulls her closer to him. Wow, she's never been kissed like this before. 

He's pulling her with him, like she would willingly let his mouth go. He sits on the leather sofa in the center of the office and pulls her down on him. She straddles him. Her very short lace dress is up to her waist. She settles on his hard length. Oh..he's huge. 

He grabs the back of her neck and pulls her in more. She feels like she could die right here and now. This is bliss. He starts kissing down her neck. He pulls the spaghetti straps down off her shoulders. Is she really letting a stranger undress her. He moves down her chest. 

She undoes his bowtie and starts working on the buttons. He finally frees her breasts. He stops and stares down at her. She has his shirt un-buttoned, he is kissing her everywhere as she starts pulling his shirt off his shoulders and then she sees it..

"Oh my god!" She screams and moves off his lap quickly. Nearly toppling over in her sky high heels.. She's still panting from their make out session.

"What?" He asks and starts moving towards her. He's like an animal stalking his prey and she's the prey. Clearly he is willing to keep going. Her make out buddy suddenly stiffens. She wonders if he figured out it's her. Then she sees him concentrating. Digg must be talking to him.

She walks over and pulls the comm out of his ear. "We will be down in a minute." She says in her normal voice.

She hears Digg choke. "Felicity? You were the one making out with---" Digg starts laughing. She hands the comm back to Oliver. who looks stricken. He takes off his mask. 

She shrugs, leaving hers on. She needs the distance from him. She walks to her handbag, grabs the flash drive and goes to the computer. She has the files downloaded within five minutes. She shoves the drive back in her purse and heads for the door. 

"Coming?" She turns red. Wrong word to use. 

He follows her. They leave the party. Oliver goes with Digg and she heads to her car. She decides not to work on the new data tonight. Instead, she goes home has some wine and commits tonight to her memory. 

It would be another year before she and Oliver do that again. It would five years before they talk about that night. Ten years before they can both laugh at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a prompt feel free to DM me on twitter @Kirena214. I am working on them as I get inspiration. I will @ you when yours is done or you can remain anonymous. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	4. Mr. Fix it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity rented out her beloved Grandmother's cottage. Her refuge as a child. The original tenant then subleased it to a man who seems to want to drive her crazy. Oliver Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost the original prompt. Sorry, Kylie. But I think I got the general plot right. I hope.
> 
> This wasn't beta'd. I hate to annoy my beta with one shots. 
> 
> Hope you like this!

Felicity heads to her grandparent's cottage. She let Tommy Merlyn lease it. They had an ironclad contract. When Tommy's wife was offered a teaching position in Europe, he sublet the pretty little cottage. Felicity couldn't really say anything, this is why you never rent to a lawyer, ever.

He screwed Felicity over with another man. A unruly, unapologetically obtuse, insufferably gorgeous, gargantuan of a man. That's when HE moved in and all he has done is drive her insane. First, it was the lawn. He plowed up half it to make 'gardens' for his nieces. Sure, the girls are adorable (twins!) and seeing him shirtless was like witnessing a work of art..but she loved the lawn the way it was when she was a child. Sure, she had dreamed of a fairy garden and how cute it would be, but still. Rude.

Next, he installed a koi pond. He dug a huge hole in the middle of the backyard! Okay, the pond was beautiful and the fish gorgeous but still--did she mention he dug up a quarter of the backyard? When she came over to yell about the pond (and drooled over his ass since he was bending over cleaning it)she noticed the sidewalk. He'd taken out her stones and replaced them with handmade mosiac stones that glittered in the sunlight...which alright, she loves shiny things..but really? And the fish were gorgeous and she had once talked about wanting one, but damn it. He could have asked!

Today she pulls up in front of the house and sees the outside, so far is the same as the last time she visited. It's winter so thankfully, he can't uproot anything else, right? It's then she steps out of her car and.."Oh what the hell?" She looks down. Her perfectly efficient if somewhat cracked driveway has been replaced by...bricks. A beautiful brick driveway. She sighs, it is beautiful..for a driveway but what the hell?

She marches up to the front door and rings the bell. She listens to hear that awful "BOOM" doorbell, her Grandmother's second husband installed. Instead she hears wind chimes noise. She loves wind chimes. Damn him. She starts tapping her foot and looks to the side of the small porch to see he took his plants inside. 

He pulls open the door. "Do you even own shirts? or clothes?" She puts her hand over her mouth. She did not mean for that to come out of her mouth. He smiles that cocky grin. 

"Hello to you too, Miss Smoak." He opens the door further to let her in. He doesn't move out of the way so she rubs against his chest. When she looks up into his face, he wiggles his eyebrows. What.an.asshole. "I came for the rent. I really should have had the Merlyn's deal with this." 

She steps into the small front hall. She looks around to see he has photos on the wall. They're of his family and friends, he assumes. "I've been meaning to ask...how do you know them? The Merlyn's?" Felicity went to college with Tommy briefly before he flunked out. She tried to tutor him, but all he did was hit on her or try to get her to go out with him in a group. She always declined. 

When Mr. Queen doesn't answer, she looks over at him. He's walking into the small living room that is separated by an arch from both the hallway on the right and the dining room at the back. He drops down in his recliner. He motions for her to sit on the love seat. She does, begrudgingly. He could answer and she could leave...

"Tommy, Caitlin and I went to school together. High school and a little college. Well, Caitlin didn't. Tommy and I went to three schools together." She nods only half listening while looking around at the house. He'd moved her piano. Mother fucker! "Where's the piano?"

He takes a beer off the table and sips it. "Back sunroom." She sighs. Then she replays what he says before. "Wait..you didn't go to school with Tommy, I did. I think I would remember you!" She looks at him accusingly. 

He takes another pull from his beer, "You'd think..." He gets up and leaves the room. She follows. "No, I would. I have a thing about faces, but even if I didn't...I'd remember you--you're not really forgettable..." She trails off, but in her head she prattles on..'that smile, those shoulders, that ass...those fucking abs alone, yep, she'd remember'.

He stops suddenly and turns to her. He's blinking and she's just looking at him. Then it hits her, "Oh..OH. I said that..you heard...oh gawd." She covers her face. She starts walking for the door. 

"You can mail the rent check." She runs to her car. She's a grown woman but still..nope. She can't deal with that. She's halfway home before she remembers he said "in the sunroom" What SUNROOM? That fucker built on a sunroom? 

 

Felicity successfully avoids Oliver for all of October and November. However, the December rent check was late. She calls and he never answers. She emails and nothing. Finally, one night she decides to just go over there. 

She pulls up and cars are everywhere. "what the hell? I said none of his parties from hell." She gets out and slams the door. She stomps up to the door. She pounds on it. She hears Christmas carols. Great. Finally he opens the door. He's dressed for once, so there's that. 

"Felicity! Come on in. I was beginning to think you lost your invitation." she didn't get an invitation. "Welcome to my Christmas party. Merry Christmas." 

She sighs, "I'm Jewish." His smile slides from his face. She takes a bit of satisfaction in that. She follows him through the small cottage to see he has decorated for Christmas. As a young girl she would beg her Grandmother to have a tree. She wanted one so bad and now the room is decorated exactly how she pictured it as a a young girl. Complete with someone playing the piano. 

She feels a stab of guilt. This isn't her culture and this isn't what her GrandMother would want in her home. Why did she agree to rent it? Oliver hands her a glass of eggnog. She takes it and sips wordlessly. Whoa. "Is this just rum?" He smiles proudly. "Mostly, yes."

A timer dings from the kitchen. "I need to go get my cookies out of the oven." Felicity almost chokes on her eggnogg. He cooks too? 

"Yes he does." Felicity turns to her left to see Tommy Merlyn. She should be embarrassed she said all of that aloud but she isn't. She's too upset to be embarrassed.

"I should kill you for subletting to that neanderthal. He never listens and he completely disregards my thoughts about the house." Tommy laughs. 

"Are you saying you don't like the changes? None of them?" She sputters. No. No she doesn't....That's a lie she loves all of them. If she had the money almost every single thing is some thing she wanted to do or more accurately have done. 

"I know..I told him all the big plans you had for the place." He tells her with a laugh in his voice. "And then look what the besotted fool went and did. He made your dreams come true! What. an. asshole." He drinks some more of his eggnog. 

"What?" Tommy is drunk and delusional. What the hell is he even saying at this point? 

"Oliver? He begged to sublease when he found out we had to give up the place. " Tommy looks around. Felicity follows his line of sight to Oliver talking to some of his friends. "He had a crush on you in college. When he found out we were leaving he had to have it. I told him I thought you'd be all about getting work done now that you'd be tenant free." 

Tommy looks at her. "You never gave him the time of day in college. You were so focused on your school and he was so focused on YOU. It's almost funny that he could have any girl he wanted...and the one he wanted..ignored him." Tommy full on belly laughs. He walks away while she stands there with her mouth hanging open. She knows Oliver said they went to school together but she doesn't remember him. Oliver Queen isn't someone she would forget. Right?

"There are fresh cookies in the kitchen. No nuts! I promise. I made them all myself." She's thinking about what Tommy just said. 

"How..how do you know I can't eat nuts?" He smiles sheepishly and looks away. She waits, staring at him. He looks into her eyes. "I overheard your pot brownie story in class one day." 

"We never had a class together..."

"Gen Psy 101. You sat in the middle of the class. I sat behind you." He licks his lips. "I sat behind you. That was the only class we shared." 

She remembers that class. She took it with a friend of hers. She never turned around or even bothered to know who else was in the class. It was in an auditorium room so what was the point.

"Why didn't you talk to me?" 

"You were the beautiful, brilliant girl. I was the loser who kept getting kicked out of college. Why would you talk to me?" She just blinks at him. Oliver is a lot of things--

"You weren't a loser. Just lost. I tutored Tommy..I could have tutored you." He laughs. "Yeah, alone in your dorm room? I wouldn't remember a thing you said." She laughs. 

The silence spreads. "Hey. Want to see the sunroom?" She had forgotten he did that. It's funny how she isn't as upset about it. They walk through the small cottage to the sunroom. It's beautiful. Glass walls and ceiling. Marble flooring and furniture that's outdoorsy yet comfortable. For the party he strung up twinkle lights. She looks up and smiles. Then he smile drops. She looks at Oliver who is also looking up. 

They both slowly lower their gazes. He quirks an eyebrow. "You're under the mistletoe." She nods slowly. "Yep.." Which comes out as a squeak. Oliver steps closer. She stops breathing. He puts his arm around her waist and pulls her to him gently. "Breathe. Take a deep breath, you're gonna need it." He whispers. She can feel the breath on her lips. Smell it. He smells like cookies and mint. 

He leans in and touches her lips with his own. Oh wow. He likcks her lips and she parts them. He makes a growling like noise and pulls her closer. She's on her tiptoes trying to get closer to him. She darts her tongue into his mouth and he rocks against her. 

"Uhmmmmmm." A throat clears. They jump apart. 

'i see you two have discussed things. Oliver, some of your guests are leaving.." Oliver nods at Tommy who smiles and walks out of the room.

"I need to--"

"Yeah, I know..."

"Don't go? Stay! We can talk or whatever...." She bites her lip. Should she stay? Probably Not. Is she going to? Yes. 

**She does stay and one year later, they have their Holiday party there together where Oliver proposes.


	5. Prompt: Smartphones don't cheat..(no cheating)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finally wins the girl of his dreams..could he lose her over one stupid night?
> 
>  
> 
> **no cheating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For FebruaryGreen who gave me this prompt and really the story is hers, I just tweaked it a bit.

Felicity Smoak is a smart woman. She knows this and is proud of her genius. At this moment, that genius is in question as she is about to agree to room with two of her university's biggest manwhores. That's a mean but accurate term. Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn have a spare room and all she will have to do is tutor each of them for free room(They are both seniors and in dire need of pulling their grades up). What more could a girl ask for? 

Felicity walks up to the apartment door and knocks. When the door swings open she realizes her second mistake: she didn't google their images only their reputations. They are gorgeous. Shit. She knew they were probably handsome, though being heirs to billion dollars fortunes alone could explain their epic number of conquests. 

"Felicity Smoak?" She nods and finally shut her mouth. They both smile and welcome her into her new home away from hell or Vegas. Same difference really. 

She again wonders what she was thinking when she didn't apply for a student loan and assumed she could get by on her scholarships and grants. All she cared about at the time was getting away from her Mom and Vegas. 

Then she arrived and her roommate was horrible, her books were three times the projected cost and her work/study job fell through. Two months into her freshman year and she is ready to run home, almost. 

It was really dumb luck that Tommy Merlyn was standing there when she posted her tutoring services. He looks her over and offers her a better offer. A room free of charge aside from tutoring him and his roommate. She told him she'd think about and got his number.

When she returned to her room to once again find her roommate with her boyfriend and a chair lodged against the door she called him. Now, here she is to look at the room and meet Oliver Queen. 

She enters the apartment and can't believe how huge it is, holy crap. The living room alone is bigger than the apartment she shared in Vegas with her Mom. They show her the kitchen. "When we're home Ollie, here does all the cooking." Felicity turns to see a blushing Oliver Queen.

"So the job comes with the bonus of home cooked meals?" She teases them. They show her where their rooms are and she notices that neither of them open their doors which is fine by her. She does wonder if they have company...which reminds her.

"I have a request. Or more like a demand, I guess, because if you two can't live with it, I can't live here." They both fold their arms and look at her. 

"No parties. I am a scholarship student and I have to keep my grades up and help you each get yours up...grades I mean...just grades." She blushes. "And you should probably be willing to accept those sort of verbal slips..I seem to have not outgrown them..I don't mean them, usually." 

Tommy moves and puts his arm around her shoulder. "Ollie and I discussed it and no parties. No overnight guests either." 

"You don't have to go that far..unless they're loud..I am a bear when I don't get enough sleep." Tommy laughs. She looks over at Oliver who just smiles at her. Then he opens the bedroom door. She steps in and is blown away. There is a bathroom attached. 

"We thought you should have the Master since you're a girl and we can share more easily. Privacy and all." Oliver tells her. It's the first indication that her two roommates, the notorious players, are actually gentleman. 

"I'll take it."

 

Three Months later....

Tommy and Oliver are in a booth at a local club. Tommy is scoping out the women. Oliver is nursing a beer and watching the door. Tommy looks over at his best friend. He sighs. 

"You know she's not coming." Tommy says carefully. They never come right out and talk about it, ever. 

"Who?" Oliver pretends not to know exactly who Tommy is talking about. Tommy rolls his eyes. 

"You know who...I know who..everyone KNOWS but her. Come on, you don't date, you don't hook up and you haven't since she moved in." Tommy tries to be kind and diplomatic but the puppy dog expression and unrequited love is getting unbearable to be around. 

"Huh? There is nothing to know..." Oliver tells him while slowly pulling the label off the bottle of beer.

"Oliver, I am your best friend and I know you. You're in love with our roomie. Now, go home and be with her. I don't need a broody wingman." Tommy gets out of the booth and walks away. Oliver watches him. He can go home, just to check on her. 

When Oliver walks in the door Felicity is on the couch. A bottle of red open on the coffee table and mint chip ice cream in her lap. He sits down next to her. She glances at him but turns her attention back to the tv. He sits and watches with her. 

When the credits roll she turns to him. "What's wrong?"

He doesn't take his eyes off the now empty screen. "Why does anything have to be wrong?" He sneaks a peek out of the corner of his eye and sees her looking at him, tilting her head and waiting.

 

"Well, for one you're home on a Saturday night before.." She looks behind her at the clock, "11 and you only left an hour ago..two, you're fidgeting and three you're not looking at me." Oliver hangs his head. She knows him too well. 

He takes a deep breath and without looking at her, because he can't handle pity right now. "I like someone...a lot..and I'm not sure the feelings are mutual." He sneaks another peek. She's smiling at him. Maybe there's hope?

"You, Oliver Queen, are afraid of a girl and that she might not like you? Why? Every girl we run across practically throws herself at you!" She reaches over and takes his hand. He looks at them. They fit perfectly together. 

"She's different." He sighs and leans his head on the back of the couch. He can't tell her but he can talk about her ...to her. "She's not like the others. She doesn't care about my name or my family or anything but ME. She makes me feel like I matter and ..." He raises his head and looks into her eyes, "She's remarkable." 

Felicity looks hurt for the briefest of moments but hides it. She takes a quick breath, sits up straight, "You should go ask her out. Tell her everything you just told me. If she doesn't immediately say yes then she doesn't deserve you." She squeezes his hand she is still holding. She goes to pull it away and he holds tighter. 

 

"Ok. I will." He hears her gulp. He sits up and turns to face her. "Felicity Smoak would you like to go out with me?" Her eyes get so big he can't help but laugh. "Me?" 

He nods. "Yes you. I stopped dating because no other woman will do. When I go out I just think about how I'd rather be here with you...so will you go out with me?" 

"Yes. I'd like that very much." He leans in and gives her a sweet quick kiss. He's going to do it right with her. 

 

Two Months later...

Felicity had to go visit her Mom who had to have an emergency surgery. Felicity was so worried. Her Mom is now home and almost completely healed. The doctor gave her the okay today, a week before Felicity thought she would. That means she gets to go home to Oliver. She's missed him so much. Felicity thinks back to the day she left...

On the way to the airport after the call from the hospital, Oliver asked her to be his girl. He wanted to be exclusive. He'd sweetly told her how he'd wanted to make a big dinner and ask her properly but with this emergency..What Oliver didn't say was he didn't want her to leave without a commitment worth coming back to. 

Felicity had leaned over the center console and kissed his cheek. "No Cheating Oliver. I'm not your previous girlfriends." 

He shifts gears then looks to her quickly, "Never." 

He drops her off at the drop off and takes her car to the short term parking. Tommy will pick him up. This way she will have her car. 

 

She tries Oliver's phone one more time before boarding. She's already called twice. She thought he could be in class, but his last class is over. Maybe he went out with Tommy or left his phone somewhere again. She smiles to herself and boards the plane. 

After she lands she heads to baggage claim. She tries Oliver again. No answer. It's almost 11 at night. The library closes at 11 on Friday. 

She claims her luggage and heads to her car. She phones again. This time there is an answer. She feels relieved until the voice on the other end speaks. 

"Oliver is very, very busy right now. He can't come to the phone and we'd appreciate it if you stopped calling." The voice almost purrs into her ear. Felicity stops walking. She feels like her chest is three sizes too small. She won't cry, she won't cry. 

Felicity's at her car. She notices a flat tire. She kicks the tire. She beats her car for a good five minutes. Her hands are going to be bruised. That's okay it will match her broken heart. She phones for an uber. She has nowhere else to go, so she goes to the apartment. She hopes he at least cheated outside of their home. Or their former home. 

 

Oliver awakes to a dark, strange...motel room. He throws back the covers. He's naked. Oh shit. He doesn't remember where he is and is glad he's alone. He moves to put his feet on the floor and sees his phone on the floor. He picks it up and sees several missed calls from Felicity. He scrolls through his call log and sees one was answered. "FUCK!" 

He throws on his clothes, finds his wallet and leaves. The last thing her remembers is being in the library studying. Where is his book bag? He doesn't care. 

He takes a cab home. He listens to his messages. Felicity is coming home early! Felicity is home! Then the answered calls and no more messages. He enters the apartment to see her sleeping on the couch. 

Shit. This is bad. She hates her bed because it's lumpy. She's been sleeping in his or theirs as he calls it. If she is out here that can't be good. He is staring at her when she opens her eyes. She smiles up at him and for a brief second he thinks everything is okay. Then her smile drops and she sits up. 

He moves to sit beside her and she moves away. He stands back up. She does the same. "Where were you?" He drops his head. "No, you don't get to look like a lost little puppy or like I kicked you." She folds her arms around herself and he looks at her. She's right he doesn't have the right. 

"I know you were with someone else. She was kind enough to answer your phone and inform me you were busy..and would appreciate it if I stopped calling." He moves towards her and she steps back. She's crying now. 

"If you wanted sex, if it was that important..why didn't you ask me? Why didn't you make a move? That makes no sense...unless." She stops and he looks up searching her face. "You just didn't want ME."

He's shaking his head. "I do want you! I agreed to take it slow...I -I.." She waits hopeful he will say something anything to make this better. 

"Fel-" He reaches out to take her in his arms. 

"No..I don't want to talk until you have a good reason for what happened..why would you..." She turns and walks away. She storms into her room. He waits for the door to slam but it doesn't 

The sun has risen when Tommy walks out into the living room. Tommy stops in front of the couch. "Where's Felicity?" 

"I don't know. I fell asleep. Her car is gone though. I checked the lot." Tommy nods. He knows she had a flat tire and had to have an uber bring her home. He doesn't tell Oliver. 

"What happened last night, buddy?" 

Oliver looks over at Tommy who seems genuinely concerned. "I know you Oliver, you wouldn't cheat on her. Right? I do know that?" 

Oliver runs a hand through his short hair. "I don't know..I don't remember. I was in the library studying then the next thing I remember I am waking up in a hotel room."

Tommy looks shocked. "Alone and dressed?" 

Oliver sighs, "Yes and no. I had on my boxers."

"Have you told her you don't remember?" Oliver shakes his head. 

"No! I'd rather her think I cheated than insult her intelligence! I respect her too much to tell her that." Tommy moves to sit next to Oliver. He pats him on the back. 

"I know you do, buddy. But lying is insulting too. She deserves to know the truth..and I think maybe you were drugged." Oliver looks at Tommy like he's lost his mind. 

"Girls can drug guys. Sadly those drugs don't last long in the system." Tommy is deep in thought. Oliver looks at him. "You were in the library right?" 

"Yeah..why?" 

"Someone had to see you. Let's get dressed and go over there. Maybe someone saw something." Oliver gets up to change. He finally has a small bit of hope.

Tommy watches Oliver go. He walks over to Felicity's door and knocks. She opens it. "You heard?" 

"I did."

"Don't give up on him yet, okay?" She thinks about it. "I won't."

The boys leave and Felicity decides to do her own detective work. She hacks campus security systems. She looks for the camera on the floor Oliver likes to study. She finds him easily. He is sitting there studying when a girl walks by. He doesn't even look at her. 

The girl comes back and taps his shoulder. She points to something and Oliver nods. He gets up and is out of frame. The girl dumps something in his coffee. That bitch! Oliver comes back into frame carrying a book. The girl walks away and Oliver goes back to studying and sipping his coffee. 

A few minutes later he gets up to leave. When he stands he almost falls over. The girl comes over and helps him. Felicity sees them leave the floor, then the library. She hacks into the outside campus camera system and sees them get into a car and leave campus. 

Felicity knows the cops can't do anything but John Diggle will help her. She grabs her tablet and shoves it in her bag. She goes to meet with John. Luckily, it's a short walk. 

He looks over the footage and scolds her gently for hacking into the system...again. She smiles and shrugs. He looks up Student ID's used in the library. He has a name and address. He knows not to try and keep it from Felicity. 

"All I can do is talk to her. Even if Oliver files a complaint, those drugs leave the system within hours. Probably by the time he was coherent." 

"But you will talk to her?" Diggle shakes his head and heads to the dorm room of one Miss Carrie Cutter. Felicity waits in his office but then decides to head home. John will phone her. 

When she gets home Oliver is on the couch. He looks up. He's been crying. "You're back!" He stands and walks to her. He stops before he hugs her. She moves to him and wraps her arms around his waist. 

"I'm sorry I should have had more faith in you." He slowly puts his arms around her. He isn't sure where this is going.   
"I know she drugged you. I hacked the system." 

"You what? Who? WHAT?" 

"I was here this morning. I heard you and Tommy." She pulls out of his arms. "I hacked the system. Carrie Cutter drugged you. John...Diggle? He went to talk to her. The drug is probably out of your system." He's nodding. 

"Are...are we.." There's a knock on the door. She moves around Oliver to open the door. "John!" She lets him in. 

"I talked to her. She won't admit anything ...but she did bemoan the fact she overdid the dosage and you passed out in her bed. She undressed you. She says you went willingly and knew she was giving you the drugs."

He turns to Felicity. "I didn't. I don't do drugs anymore and I would never..cheat. Not on you." John slowly makes his way out the door. 

"I know. I knew all along. It just...it hurt and we weren't...having sex and that had been worrying me since you are known as a sex god." 

"My ears!"Tommy walks through the living room and is headed out the door. "Glad you kids made up. I'm staying somewhere else tonight ..place to yourself...and you know make up sex is the best sex.." He walks out the door.   
"He's right..I've heard it's the best." Oliver teases her. 

"I've heard the same thing." 

"Felicity I'm sorry...about everything...I do want you. I want everything with you. I just want to do this right. I love you." 

"I love you too." He leans in and kisses her. 

 

**yes they will eventually have sex and it will be awesome.


	6. Felicity and the bet.(Drunk Felicity take one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is at a frat party. She needs to pee and a nice guy is willing to help her. Oliver is more willing to help her. Even if he is "busy".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was we need more drunk Felicity! This is one of three I have done. I, personally, think my best drunk Felicity is in the early chapters of "I do..I guess" I really don't think I can top that one!

Oliver Queen was having a typical Saturday night. His team had won their football game and to the victors go the spoils. He was currently flat on his back, in his dark room, naked with a pretty girl (also naked) on top of him. He was getting close to getting off when the door to his room is thrown open hitting the wall. 

The girl, Helena, turns around to look. He sits up to look to see who the fuck is intruding. He sees Carter Bowen, the asshole. "Carter what the fuck?" 

Oliver hears a girl laughing. She snorts. Carter looks at Oliver and grins. "Trying to help the lady to the bathroom." 

Oliver knows he is lying. Carter is hoping to get laid. He starts to lay back down when he hears her voice. "I reaaaaaaally need to go."

Oliver knows that voice. The laugh, had be been sober, would have been enough. Oliver lifts Helena off, stands and pulls up his boxer briefs. "What the hell, Oliver? We are in the middle of something here." She sitting in his bed where he deposited her. 

"We're done." He walks over to where Carter is trying to get Felicity to follow him again. "She can use my bathroom." Carter moves to her, grabs her hand and tugs her towards him.

"Queen, you already have a chick for the night." Carter says emphasizing chick and night. Carter is such a tool. Oliver may sleep around but his girls are always sober and willing.

Oliver stands as he walks towards Carter he comes up with a plan. When he's close to him, he pushes Carter out of his room. Felicity watches Carter and the door. She looks at Oliver then Helena. "Uh no. I'm drunk but not that drunk, Queen." She says while looking at Helena. 

"No of--. You're quite lovely ..and if I liked girls I would totally do you--wait is that offen..off...does that hurt your feelings?" Felicity decides to skip big words Oliver almost laughs. She looks at him oddly. She wasn't aware he could laugh. All he has ever done is glare at her. Some people have resting bitch face, Oliver has constant bitch face.

Helena stands up and walks naked to him. She puts her arms on his shoulder and looks to Felicity dismissively. "Oliver, help the child pee and we can finish what we started." 

He steps away from her and to her clothes. He bends down and picks them up. He hears Felicity. "Eep. Warn a girl." He stands up to see her facing the door. He smirks. "I reaallly need the bathroom." She announces to the door. Oliver laughs while handing Helena her clothes.

He grabs Felicity's arm and helps her to the bathroom. He opens the door and turns on the light. He walks back out. "Oliver, come on..." Helena is still naked. He just looks at her. It isn't going to happen. She finally realizes it and starts putting her clothes on.

"Never again, Oliver. NEVER." Helena spits the words out at him. He shrugs. He was only with her tonight because he was too lazy to look for someone else.

Felicity opens the door, looking down at her outfit in confusion, as Helena is walking out of his room. She looks at Felicity and rolls her eyes. She slams the door causing Felicity to finally look up. "Hey...where the naked girl go? I neeeed her." Oliver quirks a brow at her. If Felicity is willing to have sex with him he a) needs her sober and b) refuses to share her.

"Not like that!" He suppresses a laugh at her pouty expression. "My romper...why did I wear it? I can't figure out how to get out of it and pee..." 

Oliver wonders what the hell is going on? She is dancing around like Thea did as a small child when she had to pee. He sighs, "I can help you out of it." 

Her eyes get big. "I've heard the stories. Sara said girls clothes fall off around you...even if they are across the room" She straightens and looks at him. "Well?"   
He throws his head back laughing. "Guess it wasn't literal even if she said literal..." Oliver walks to her.

"You need to pee and I am here. I can undress a girl you know." She snorts. 

"I've heard...many, many times from many, many...many girls. I don't want you to see me naked." He can't believe she had rather pee her pants than let him see her naked. 

"I won't peek. I promise." She tilts her head at him, considering him. 

"Promise?" He nods. "Okay. Only because I can't do the buttons and the tie seems stuck." Oliver looks at the romper, is that what she called it? 

He grabs the belt. She tied it into a knot. He starts working on it. "This is going to take a minute." 

She lets out a little "eep" and steps back. "I don't have a minute...I have to go NOW!" Oliver thinks..He walks to his desk and grabs some scissors. 

"What are you going to do with those?" He looks from the scissors to her. "Cutting you out of that thing." She looks from the scissors to him, to the bathroom. She nods. Oliver goes down on his knees and cuts the crotch out of the shorts part of her short romper. Before he can stand she is running for the bathroom. 

"Oh god, that feels so goooooood." Oliver's brow furrows. 

"Peeing?" He squeaks out. 

"Yes, Oh god, yesss...I needed that so bad." Oliver starts smiling, she is cute. He hears the guys on the other side of his door. He opens it. "Go away. You heard nothing and if I hear that you talked about it, I will beat the shit out of you." 

Carter comes forward. "You steal my lay and then threaten me? Not cool, Queen." He walks away. Oliver considers following and beating him but he hears Felicity. 

"Go Away!" He whisper yells to them.

He shuts the door quickly. She walks out. "Thank you. You saved my life." She pats his chest while talking to him. "Wow...that's real, REALLY hard. Like fuck.." She drops her arm and starts looking around. She spins in a circle and grabs for him and ends up hitting her head on his arm. She puts her hand on her forehead.

"OUCH. Fuck man! Is there any part of you that isn't solid as rock? I mean, really..." Oliver sucks his lips in to keep from laughing. Felicity Smoak is known for her double entendres but this...this is epic even for her. He folds his arms over his chest and watches her.

"Felicity what are you looking for?" She stops her searching and looks at him. 

"My purse. It has my phone and my keys in it. I need to get home." She moves to the door. 

"You are in no condition to drive. You're drunk with your shorts cut open to pee." She looks down at herself. 

"Point." She plops down on his floor. 

"Could you find my purse and call me one of those...people you pay for rides?" Oliver turns around and laughs quietly. This is the best night of his life. 

"A cab and I assume by ride you meant home." She looks confused and then blushes. "They don't come to Greek Row. You know this. You bitched about it when they refused to come here anymore because they got pelted with bottles..ring a bell." 

She nods quickly, "Yeah. You're assholes." 

"Speaking of..why are you here?" She looks up at him. She wants to leave he can tell by the way she is eyeing his door. "Well? Come on, Miss We Don't Need a Greek System?" 

She purses her lips and shakes her head. Oh there is a story here. He sits down across from her on his floor. "I got all night..." 

"Don't you have an innocent girl to rid of her good taste?" He smiles cockily at her. "Yep, she's in front of me." She gasps. 

"I'm....I'm not,..forget it." She falls back onto the floor and is staring at his ceiling. "I just want to go home. Tonight did not end up how it was supposed to." He joins her. 

"How was it supposed to end?" She turns her head to look at him. "You can tell me? I cut your shorts open I feel we are bonded now." He smiles his best smile at her. She rolls her eyes. 

"You're annoying you know that right?" 

"I think you mean charming. You're drunk so I'll let it slide." 

She looks at him, "You have very, very blue eyes. They're amazing..." Yep, she's still drunk. He thought she might be sobering up. "They are really blue."

"I've heard." 

"Oliver?" 

"Yes?" 

"Could you maybe kiss me?" What? This is a joke? The smart girl wants to kiss the dumb jock? He looks around. "No one is here, no one will know. I promise." She whispers to him. He doesn't care about that. He can't believe SHE wants to kiss HIM.

He leans closer to her and he gently presses his lips to hers. She moves closer and he does the same. He thinks he should probably pull back when she moves and straddles him. Okay, this is okay. He won't let it go any further. Then she moans into his mouth and moves her hands down his still bare chest. 

There is suddenly a knock at the door. "GO AWAY!" He yells barely pulling his lips away from her. She bites her bottom lip and smiles down at him. 

"Felicity? Are you in there? Someone said you were and I'm just wondering if I need to break down this door...." Oliver looks up at her questioning her silently. 

"It's okay Thea...go away." They listen and hear giggling. Then the door is thrown open. 

"Oh wow...you definitely win!" Oliver watches Felicity's face fall. Wait..what are they talking about. He wants to place her off of him, but Thea is his sister and he has a massive hard on.

"I was a bet?" She shakes her head. 

Thea shuts the door and prances over to the bed. "I bet her that even drunk she wouldn't have the nerve to finally tell you she likes you. But I was wrong. I guess I have to actually study for my french mid-term. Bummer."

Felicity looks up to Thea. "Could you give me a minute, Thea?" Thea looks at the two of them. "Sure...no problem."

As she gets to the door, "Just so the playing field is even..he likes you too. I have to answer a million questions about you and his longing looks are so adorable." Oliver looks around Felicity who is still straddling him. 

"Thanks, sis." She smiles. "No problem big brother."

They just look at each other for a few minutes. Felicity can't take it anymore, "You like me..." He nods. 

"I guess we wasted a lot of time..thank god I got wasted tonight and took a dare." She smiles and kisses him. He kisses her back because why not? She likes him. 

"Wait..if you like me and telling me was your plan..why were you with Carter?" She giggles. 

"I drank too much and Thea said I should make you jealous. Barging into your room was easy enough. I told him I had to pee and went for the door and he opened it. Helena being on you.." She starts to move off of him. He holds her in place. 

"Oliver. I'm not about to take a ride on the dick Helena just rode." He lets her go. Damn it. "I'm sorry about that..had I known you liked me.."

"I would have been your bed warmer?" She hiccups and is about to cry. 

"NO! Had I known you liked me and didn't see me as another dumb jock, I would have asked you out and not to a frat party."

"Now..you know..I like you...you like me.." she says in a sing-song voice. He can't help but smirk at her. She's adorable.

"I stop mid-coitus I think we can say I more than like you." She smiles so brightly at him. She takes his breath away. He grins. "Would you like to go out with me..on a date?"

"I would very much like that."


	7. Why did you go? I missed you so..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen attends his college reunion with only one object: Felicity Smoak has some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Thanks to Kylie..this is maybe close to your prompt? Not very angsty. Oops.

Oliver looked around nervously. It had been ten years since he actually, to everyone's surprise including his, that he graduated from college. In the years since, he has become a successful club owner and business man. He has several restaurants, bars and two hotels. He's proud of the man he's become. 

He knows he wouldn't have ever become the success he is today without her. He walks into the ballroom, of his hotel and he can't help but look for her. He met Felicity Smoak, Goth Girl, when he fried his hard drive with his term paper on it. She took one look at it and helped him rewrite on the spot. She said she couldn't stand for him to slaughter American History that bad. He'd laughed. She then baby talked his computer and apologized he'd mistreated it so much. He was enchanted. 

When he went to thank her the next and met her boyfriend he was upset. He couldn't believe he was jealous of some geeky loser boy. Felicity let him buy her and her boyfriend dinner. The boyfriend, Barry left before they even ordered. Oliver grins remembering. Felicity agreed to tutor him. They talked until the restaurant closed. Then they sat in the quad until daybreak. 

After a few weeks, he finally told her. 

"Felicity...I can't--I can't come to our sessions anymore." She looked at him hurt. Her bottom lip trembled. "Why not?" He licked his lips and looked at her. How do you tell your tutor in you've fallen in love wither. 

"Did I do something wrong, Oliver?" He looks at her and he knows that he loves her enough to not lie to her. The lie was right there on the tip of his tongue. He's lied to girls a million times before.

He smiles at her, "No, it's not anything you've done..it's me." She raises her eyebrows and gives him a "really? You're using this line?" He smiles and shakes his head. He pulls her chair closer to him. She gulps. He watches her lips as she then licks them.

"I've fallen in love with you. I love you and it hurts to sit here with you day after day...and know that you're going home to Barry." He looks down. 

"Oh..OH!" He looks over at her and sees her mouth hanging open. He just wants to kiss her. She snaps her mouth shut. 

"Barry dumped me...weeks ago...he--I.." She licks her lips again. Oliver almost groans out loud. He has to look away. "He knew I am in love with you..." Her voice trails off. He jerks her head to her. He needs to see if she is playing with him. She's smiling at him, hopefully. "You are?" 

"Yeah.." she replies shyly."...I just never thought you, me...we..us..." She's babbling and he does something he's wanted to do every time she's babbled. He leans in and kisses her. He kisses her with everything he has in him right there in the middle of the library. When they come up for air, he rests his forehead on hers and smiles. She returns it. "Felicity Smoak..will you go out with me?" She nods. 

It was the two best years of his life. He loved his life and everything about it. He went to all his classes, he'd study with Felicity and started working at a club. That was when he realized that was his calling in life. Felicity was thrilled for him. She hugged him and jumped in his arms. She kissed him all over his face while telling him how proud she was of him.

Life was perfect. He was young, in love and his whole life lay before him. 

Then the day after graduation, she moved out while he was gone to dinner with his parents. He never understood why she didn't show up at the celebratory dinner. He was going to propose to her. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with his goth girl. The woman who believed in him when no one else did. The one who loved him and made him feel loved. When he walked into the half empty apartment, his world crumbled. 

Oliver snaps back to the present when he hears Iris West's voice. It's been awhile but he would know her anywhere. "Oliver Fucking Queen!" He turns to see her smiling at him. 

"Iris. How are you?" She smiles brighter. "Married, pregnant. Happy. You?" His smile is fake. "I'm well." Iris nods, but doesn't let it go. 

"No wife? Children?" She tilts her head the way she does, smiling up at him. "No. I have my businesses. The only woman I wanted...didn't feel the same." His voice betraying him. Iris's smile drops from her face. 

"Oh really? Who?" she sips her water while watching him. Is she really going to play this game? He looks down at her. All pretenses of civility gone. "You know who. You're best friend." Iris glares at him. She is about to say something when something or someone catches her eye. 

"FELICITY SMOAK! Get your fine ass over here!" He turns. He doesn't see her. The only woman he sees is a beautiful blonde...oh my god, his mind screams. She's blonde now. She has long golden locks hanging loose around her shoulders. Her dress is black with strategic cuts outs and fuck me heels. Oliver almost groans "Fuck me" but he holds it in. Felicity runs past him to hug her best friend. They squeal. Felicity pulls back. "How is my Goddaughter?" 

Iris smiles. "Still baking..your Godson wants to see his Auntie." Felicity is practically glowing. "I will visit soon, I promise." Oliver watches. Iris doesn't believe her. "Barry misses you." 

Wait, Iris ended up with Felicity's ex? And she's happy for them? She was always the bigger person, he muses. Iris catches him staring at Felicity. She clears his throat. "Felicity, you're just in time! Oliver was about to tell me about the love of his life!" Felicity turns white as a ghost. 

"Oliver." She says coolly. She looks to Iris, "I really rather not hear about gorgeous, perfect Laurel. Thanks." She spins and walks away. He looks at Iris. 

"How does she even know Laurel?" Iris shrugs. "Ask her." 

Oliver spends the next five hours trying to do just that. seh avoids him at every turn. She makes herself busy with other people or runs to the bathroom. When the night is winding down he looks for her in earnest.He can't find her. He asks the chairperson of the reunion and she says Felicity left. He finds Barry and Iris. He isn't nice and doesn't make small talk.

"Where is she?" Iris glares. Barry answers. "Up in her room. Alone." Iris hits him. "What? She is. If he wants to grovel over what he did, then let him." 

"What *I* did? Excuse me?" Barry and Iris are both looking at him oddly. "We had to help her move out in two hours. I mean, two hours? Oliver?" He stares at Barry. 

"I never asked her to leave." 

"Someone did." They both say at the same time. Oliver can't wrap his head around what this could mean. What happened? "She's staying here? In this hotel?" They both nod. Oliver sprints out of the ballroom and to his office. He has never violated a guest's privacy before. She can sue him, he doesn't care. He punches in her name and her room number pops up. Top floor. 

He walks to the private elevator and puts in his pass key. He reaches the top floor before he can even think of what to say to her. The door opens and he steps out. He walks with determination to her door. He pounds on it. He hears nothing. 

"I know you're in there!" It's worth a shot. He hears a very small noise. He smiles. "I can hear you." 

He hears an "eep!" Then the lock disengaging. She pulls the door open. The light behind her, highlights her curves. He swallows. She's wearing boy shorts and a tank top that leaves very little to his imagination. 

"May I come in?" She pushes the door further open. He walks in. She shuts and locks the door behind him. He motions to the sofa. She nods. He sits down. The room is warm. She must have adjusted the heat. He sits and looks at the various tablets on the coffee table. She's been working, he guesses. 

She stands above him. "What do you want, Mr Queen?" He sucks in a breath. This isn't like when they would study and she would call him "Mr Queen" in a sexy voice. That always ended in sex. He makes himself think of other things than sexy Felicity and her voice and what it does to him. 

"I want to talk...about Laurel and how you know her?" She folds her arms. Her boobs pushed up. He looks away. She is fidgeting. 

"Why does it even matter? You married her, had beautiful babies and took over QC just like your parents wanted." Oliver's mouth falls open. His parents. He shakes his head. 

"I did none of the above." 

"What?" 

"I didn't...I don't love Laurel. I could barely stand her in high school when I dated her, badly. I don't have any kids and I own my own business." He sees first shock then pride on her face. 

"You really did it! You made your own way?" He smiles and nods. She almost lunges into his arms. He watches her stop herself. 

"I wouldn't have done that without you..your influence." He pauses. She sits down beside him. They are both facing the coffee table. He's scared. She seems nervous. 

"Why did you leave me?" he can't look at her. He hears her breath hitch and shutter. "Please, tell me what I did wrong?" He thinks he knows why.

"Oliver..." He turns to her. She turns just her face to him. She shakes her head. "I deserve to know..." 

"I wasn't good enough for you Oliver. Not then, probably not now. I was a kid rebelling. I had black hair and wore combat boots." That confirms it. "My Mother." He says it softly but the venom in his voice is clear. Those were the exact words she used at the dinner. She cringed when he wanted his Grandmother's ring. 

"She was right, Oliver." He moves onto his knees in front of her. He grabs her face in his hands. "Bullshit. You were the only good thing in my life. When you left....I lost it. I looked for you for months." He stops for a moment. "Then I decided that if I made something of myself, proved my worth you'd want me. Come back to me." 

She shakes her head. "Oliver all I ever wanted was you. I didn't care if you were Oliver Queen CEO, or Oliver Queen, McDonalds counter person." He smiles. 

"I didn't care if you wore combat boots...as a matter of fact I love that about you." She grins up at him. Her eyes full of tears. 

"Love?" He shakes his head. How did her live ten years without her. 

"I love you, Felicity Smoak. I only hosted this event to see you. To beg you to take me back. To swear to never do whatever I did wrong again." He chuckles. "I swear to not see my parents again." 

"Oliver. I can't make you choose." 

"You're not. I haven't spoken to them in eight years. I see Thea a few times a year.. I can't be the son they want. And until I can be they don't want me." She leans forward and hugs him. 

"I didn't tell you that for your pity." 

"I know." 

"Felicity Smoak. Will you go out with me?" They both remember the first time he asked her that question. 

"I think that's a great idea. We have ten years of dates to make up for..but can you forgive me? For leaving?" 

"I know my Mother. I am sure she made her lie very believable. I don't care why you left..I mean I do. But I care more about now." 

"Me too." She moves her lips over his in a gentle kiss full of promise. 

They both know they have a long way to go. But they also know ten years is enough time lost.


	8. A sequel to Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to Chapter 7. Oliver and Felicity are married and have a baby. The Queens want to meet the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for a part 2. I had this idea and went with it.

Oliver Queen was smiling like an idiot as he picked out flowers for his girls. Yes, his girls. A few hours ago, his wife, Felicity Smoak-Queen gave birth to the most perfect baby girl. He smiles even bigger. He takes the flowers up to the cash register in the hospital's gift shop. The young woman looked at him and then at the flowers. 

"A friend in the hospital?" Oliver shakes his head. "Wife. She had our first child." The young woman's face falls. Oliver knows Felicity would tease him if she were here. She always tells him that women are always hoping he's single. He always responds that he's happy to be taken. 

He pays and heads for the elevator. Felicity had insisted he go home and take a shower, change his clothes and grab her to go bag. Oliver had forgotten to grab it when they left at 3 a.m. He has the flowers in one hand and her bag over his shoulder. When the door opens he heads to her private room at the end of the hall. When he opens the door he sees something he never wanted to see. 

Thea looks at him apologetically. He had called and told her Felicity had the bay. He gives her a look that tells her this is not a good idea. He turns his attention to his parents. They both look at him hopeful. "Where's my wife?" Thea steps forward. 

"The nurse came to help her shower and clean up. The baby is in the nursery. I asked for her when we got here the room was empty." Oliver looks over at his parents. 

"Good. You two can leave and she never has to know you were here." Moira Queen steps to her son and reaches for his cheek. He moves away. He sits Felicity's bag on the floor and the flowers on her bedside table. He takes a moment to get his temper under control. Once he's counted to ten, like Felicity taught him, he turns back to his parents. 

"I don't want you here. Leave or I will call security. THAT won't look good on the front page of the papers." He quietly threatens them. 

Robert Queen moves towards Oliver, "Son, we know you are upset. Not inviting us to the wedding was an embarrassment. We understand you're upset that we---we stepped into your relationship with Miss Smoak at your graduation.." 

"Mrs. Queen. She's my wife. Not a girlfriend but MY WIFE. The Mother of my child." Robert Queen sighs. Moira Queen tags into the conversation again.

"Okay. Your wife. We are grandparents.We love you and your daughter. We want to know our granddaughter. We miss you." Oliver grits his teeth. He can't believe his Mother is claiming to love his family. 

"And my wife, your Granddaughter's mother?" 

No one gets a chance to answer because the door opens. The nurse backs into the room with Felicity in a wheelchair. He hears Felicity laugh. The nurse hasn't turned nor has Felicity when he hears his wife ask, "Can I have my daughter back now, please?" He smiles. 

"Yes. Felicity. Let me help you back..oh. Your husband is back and brought company!" She spins Felicity around. She smiles up at Oliver. He bends down and kisses her. "I missed you, baby." She looks from him to the other people in the room. 

"Thea! How are you?" Thea walks over and hugs the still sitting Felicity. Once they have hugged, he helps her from the chair to her bed. Once she is situated she looks over at Robert and Moira Queen. "oh. Um..hello." She smiles weakly. 

Oliver looks over at his parents. "They were just leaving." Felicity grabs his hand. He immediately calms down. He looks over at her. She looks to his parents. "Don't you want to meet, Livvy?" Oliver tries to catch her eye. She is purposely avoiding him. 

He looks to his Mother whose face is lit up like a Christmas tree. "We would love to! Thank you." Oliver looks down at Felicity and before he can say anything she smiles up at him like he is her hero. "Please? For me?" 

Oliver can't deny her anything. He never has been able to deny her anything. He nods. He then looks over at his parents. "You can meet her. Once." 

"Oliver..." Felicity whispers. He doesn't let her ask for more since as he stated, he can't deny her anything, ever. 

"No. They've treated you horribly. They don't get to treat you this way and then be a part of our family. No." Felicity nods. She doesn't fight him on it. 

The door opens and the nursery brings in their daughter. Oliver can't help but smile. The nurse wheels her in and hands her to Felicity. Oliver moves to them. He's drawn to them like a magnet. She scoots over so he can sit down. They both just stare at the little wonder they created. He hears Thea giggle. 

"I'll send you a copy." She turns the phone around and he sees a beautiful family picture. "Thank you." He stands to walk to his sister and make sure she sends him the picture. He watches his Mom move slowly to the bed. She looks down at her granddaughter. Felicity looks up and then lifts Livvy into Moira's arms. She steps back and sits in the chair by Felicity's bed. 

Oliver watches her unwrap his daughter and count her fingers and toes. She lifts her up and sniffs her. He watched Felicity do the same thing when she was first handed their daughter. Moira wraps the baby back up and tucks her into her arms. She stares at her for a few minutes before she looks up at Felicity with tears in her eyes. "Thank you. Thank you for her...for making my son happy...I can't...I can't think you enough. Even if this is the only time I see her, thank you." 

Felicity holds out her hand and Moira takes it. "We're family now." Oliver knows he won't win this battle. Felicity with her generous heart, kind soul and forgiving nature will heal their family. Felicity looks over at him and he nods. 

Oliver walks over and picks up his daughter from his Mom. "Olivia Megan Queen, these are your Grandparents and your Aunt Thea." Thea moves over and grabs the baby. She's holding her close to her heart. 

"I promise to be the best Auntie ever. I will tell you all the bad things your Daddy did and how he almost let your Mommy get away. But in the end, they found their way back to each other." 

Oliver smiles. They have a lot of work to do. He knows Felicity wants to give Livvy all the family she can. She has so little family and doesn't want that for Livvy. In time, he hopes he can give her their own big family but for now...this will do.


	9. Private Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is a dancer in Vegas..Oliver is her new client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit different for me. 
> 
> I'm still taking prompts. I do them as i get inspiration.

This is not how she wanted to spend her summer. She didn't even want to come home to Las Vegas but her Mom begged and Cooper was being an asshole. Then he dumped her for her doppelganger. The next day she flew home and dyed her hair blonde and stopped straightening it. 

Cooper told her she was cold and boring. In a moment of idiocy when her friend Caitlin dared her to become a dancer in club...she did it. She's show Cooper who was cold and boring. 

What was she thinking?

This is everything Felicity hates about Vegas and here she is, at a club..dancing. The money is good though. She won't need a part time job once the semester starts. Oddly enough the customers are generally nice and respectful. She has a handful of regulars who like her. So far, she's avoided the private lap dance rooms. The other girls are liked a lot more than she is and she is thankful for that. 

Felicity takes one last look at her costume and reminds herself that this is for school and to prove Cooper wrong. Though she will never tell him she's doing this, ever. Tonight's costume is one of her regular's favorites. Naughty Catholic School Girl. She's wearing a tiny white button down shirt, a black cardigan (a size too small), a small wrap around mini skirt with socks that went up to her thighs. Oh and we can't forget the shoes. Black heeled Mary Janes.

She can't believe grown men like this! What the hell. As Caitlin says, "We can do it or they can stalk real kids..." That doesn't make her feel much better. Her song starts as she hears Cisco call out her stage name, "Welcome to the Center Stage..Meggie!" She struts out there and loses herself in the music. She does her routine on autopilot. She slowly sheds various articles of clothing. Luckily this isn't a nude club. Once she is down to her undergarments, she crawls across the stage and several men put money in her G string. 

When she gets to the last guy, he tucks a hundred dollar bill in. She looks up at him and he smiles. She gulps. He isn't her normal type of customer. He lifts an eyebrow and damn, he's gorgeous. She stands up, gathers her clothes and heads off stage. She has one more number before she can leave. She is putting on her next outfit for the night; Nerdy Girl, which hits way too close to home for her when she hears Wells, the club owner call her name. 

"Meg, get over here." She pulls on her robe and walks over to him. "Yeah." 

"You got a private show next." She's shocked. No one has ever requested her before. "What?" 

He sighs, "A lap dance. It's a solo client. Get dressed and head to room 2. He's a big client. Rich. Oliver is his name. Do a good job." Felicity finishes dressing and changes her hair from pigtails to a high ponytail. This outfit is a black mini skirt with a pink (tiny) button down and black high heels. She is walking out the dressing room door when she remembers her glasses. She needs glasses to complete the look. She then grabs her overcoat that they insist the women wear when making their way to the private rooms.

She makes her way through the club and back to the private rooms. No one really pays any attention to her. She walks towards the room but there is a huge man in front of the door. Is that her costumer? He's huge and gorgeous. She stands in front of him. 

"I'm Meggie?" It comes out like a question. She sighs. "I mean, I'm Meggie..you requested me." He laughs. 

"No. That would be my boss, Oliver." He points to the door. She nods. "I'm John Diggle. My friends call me Digg." She nods again. "Oh okay." He moves for her to enter the room. 

"So you just stand out here?" He smiles at her again. "That's what he pays me for." She frowns. "Trade ya?" He throws his head back laughing. 

"I don't think he'd appreciate a lap dance from me..." She looks him up and down. 

"Maybe?" He just shakes his head. 

She shrugs and opens the door. The room is dark. There is only minimal lighting. There is a small couch for him to sit on. The music will start when she hits a button on the wall. She takes off her overcoat. "Oliver?" He nods.

She walks over to the wall and hits the button. She walks back over towards, Oliver. She slowly starts to unbutton her shirt. He stands up. Wait...aren't they supposed to sit? It's a lap dance...

He walks towards her and she steps back. He moves closer and she steps back again. Her back hits the wall. She thinks this isn't how this is supposed to work. He is towering over her. She has to tilt her head back to see his face. He smiles down at her and then places his arms on either side of her head. Trapping her.

She briefly considers hitting the panic button. She looks up at him and she doesn't think he will hurt her. Of course, all victims probably think that just before they die! She wants to say something. She saw on an episode of "Criminal Minds" she should make herself human to him. 

"The glasses are mine.." What? She looks away. She can't believe that is what she came up with to seem human. 

"Oh you look very human to me." His voice is low and sexy. NO. She cannot think her murderer is sexy! He chuckles. She hears it and looks up. "I'm not here to kill you." 

"Isn't that what a killer would say?" He laughs and moves to his lips to her ear. "I need help. I think my sister is working here and she's underage." 

"You hired me...because you need me to see if your sister works here?" She can't help but be a little miffed. Of course the hot young guy only wants her for her brain! Then again, not even dirty old men want her for lap dances. Cooper is right. She sighs. 

He laughs. "I don't know Cooper..but I'm guessing he's wrong. Thank you for calling me hot." He leans closer to her face. 

"You're Smoak-ing yourself." Uh oh. That could be a coincidence. "I know who you are and that you are amazing with computers. I need your help. If my sister isn't here she's somewhere close by."

Before she can respond the speaker comes on. "Meg you okay? You need security because that is not dancing!" Wells screams. Oliver cusses under his breath. He grabs her hips and pulls her to him. He reaches and hits the button for the music. Then he walks them back to the tiny couch.

He sits down and pulls her onto his lap. He looks up at her and removes her glasses. It's like he knows she doesn't wear them so she can't make out a lot about the customers. He sits them on the back of the couch. She grinds into him and he hisses. She is unbuttoning her blouse and his eyes never leave her shirt. When she's done she pulls it off. Oliver stares at her bra covered breasts. He licks his lips. He moves towards her.

"nuh uh. Only looking, no touching." She wags her finger in his face. He looks almost feral. She watches his jaw tick. She lifts her hlps then grinds back down on him and oh..OH. He's happy to see her. She looks down at him expecting to see shame. She sees pride and a smirk. 

Her skirt is held together by velcro. She pulls it apart and throws it across the room and continues to grind up and down on Oliver. He is shaking from trying to control himself. This time she smirks down at him.

He tries to touch her again and she moves his arms to the back of the couch. She then puts her hands on his shoulders to help leverage herself. He's strong. She can feel his muscles underneath her hands. She stands up and spins around putting her ass right over his erection. He jerks up into her. She smiles. She's never felt this powerful or sexy in her life. She keeps moving up and down the length of him. He hisses several times and curses once. A long "Fuuuuuuuck..." that is barely audible.

The music stops just as he jerks up again. She almost falls over but he holds her to him. She smiles for a minute until she feels something wet. She starts to move but he holds her in place. "Wait." He whispers against her back. 

"Did you?..." He huffs out a small laugh. "Yeah..." 

"Cool." He laughs. 

"I come in my pants like a kid and you think that's cool?"She turns her head. "Cooper said I can't get off any guy ever and I am a lousy lay..so yeah. Cool!" 

"As we established before..Cooper is an idiot." She laughs. 

"What's your sister's name?" Oliver drops his hand from her waist. "Thea. Thea Queen." She stands up and gets dressed. 

"I know her. She's not in the clubs. She's running around with Sin and Roy. You can find her at the coffee shop up the street. She's waiting tables there."

She puts her overcoat on and snatches up her clothes. She grabs the doorknob to leave. "Wait...can I see you again?" 

She smirks this time. "I work Monday- Wednesday. Wells can set it up." She smiles faintly. He's a good tipper and hot. It could be worse. 

"No, I mean outside of the club." She looks at the ground. 

"Contrary to what just happened, I'm not a hooker. I don't take on 'outside' clients. Sorry." She opens the door and Digg is standing there. "Your boy needs clean pants." She says as she walks past. 

Two months later, Felicity is at her internship with Queen Consolidated. She often wonders if 'her' Oliver is related to the Queen's of Queen Consolidated. She doesn't look into it because that would be weird. Right?

She's at her desk on her first day working on her paperwork and waiting for her tour guide when she hears a throat clearing. She holds up her finger. 

"Felicity Smoak? Hi." She turns and the red pen in her mouth falls to the desk. "I'm Oliver Queen, tour guide." Oliver takes her on the tour. She had questions but she can't remember any of them. The only question she has is are his eyes bluer than before? 

Later Oliver asks her out and against her better judgement she agrees. He's not a customer at the club anymore and she isn't a dancer. Sure, the odds are against them but Felicity has always been good at beating the odds.


	10. cut and run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is ready to propose to his lady love. Too bad when he gets home she's gone.

Oliver Queen was making his way home from a crazy night at his club, Verdant. He opened a year after graduating from business school. He loved his club and the profits. He liked that he had earned his parents, his sister, his friends and the public's respect. But most of all Oliver Queen loves his girlfriend, Felicity Smoak. 

Oliver met Felicity one night when she came in the club with her friends. He saw a beautiful blonde girl walk in wearing a gold dress that made his heart race. After an hour, he made his way to her table where she was sitting alone watching her friends. 

"Can I buy you a drink?" She startles and looks up at him. Her mouth falls open. He's accustomed to that reaction. He smirks down at her and she rolls her eyes. THAT he's not accustomed to having happen. 

"I'm the designated driver, thanks." She goes back to watching her friends. Oliver sits down. She rolls her eyes again. "Listen Buddy, I'm here to help a friend and I'm not a one night stand party girl. Soooo..." She makes a shoo'ing motion with her hand. He laughs. 

That was the first night with Felicity. She didn't go home with him or even give him her last name or number. He liked that. She had self respect and knew her worth. When she came in again a month later, he put aside the playboy charm and they had a normal conversation. He got her last name and her number. He wasted no time calling her. 

Oliver knew he was in love with her the first time they fought and she threw a kitchen towel at his head and it landed between them. He looked at her and they both laughed. Even their fights are fun and funny. They always end up laughing then making love. 

Oliver pulls into his parking space. He turns off his bike and heads upstairs. Tonight is their anniversary. His plans are to sleep while she's at work and then tonight is dinner at Table Salt and he's going to ask her to marry him once they get home. He can't wait! 

Last night when they were talking about their future, he realized all he wants or needs is Felicity and his club. His life is perfect and he never wants it to change. This is the best life possible.

He opens the door expecting to see her sipping her coffee while throwing files into her work bag. Instead, he walks into an oddly quiet and cold apartment. He looks around and sees something missing. Her bag is gone but so is the picture of the two of them from their first date.

"Felicity! Felicity!!" 

He goes storming through the apartment. What if something happened to her. They've obviously been robbed. Her computers and various parts are gone too. He panics. When he gets to the bedroom her closet door is open. He looks inside and nothing is there. Not even her clothes. He runs his hands down his face. He looks to the bed and sees a large envelope with his named scrawled across the front. 

He walks over, sits down and picks up the envelop. He opens it. The stationary smells like Felicity when he sniffs it. He opens the page up. He slowly reads it.

Dear Oliver-  
I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. I will always, always love you but...we aren't the people we once were. I can't be who you want me to be, not anymore. 

I'm sorry! Please forgive. 

FMS

p.s. Don't look for me. It will just be a waste of time and money. 

Oliver can't believe this! He never wanted her to be anything or anyone other than herself. He loves her. He loves everything about her. He calls all their friends and no one knows anything at all. Or no one is telling him anything. 

Oliver goes to the club. He needs to talk to John Diggle, his friend, head of security and Felicity's close confidant. 

"Oliver man, what are you doing here?" It seems friendly enough. 

"She left me. Do you know why?" John looks him in the eyes. Oliver can tell John has no idea. She didn't tell anyone apparently. She just left. She left him.

"No. She left me a note. I thought maybe it was mutual decision." Oliver shakes his head. "There was nothing mutual about this." He takes the ring from his pocket and tosses it on the floor between them. Oliver walks out. John bends down and picks up the ring. 

The next several months Oliver does everything he can to forget the only woman he has ever loved. He drinks to excess. He even gets arrested once, John and Thea bail him out. He cuts off his family and friends after the arrest, except John who won't leave. He has sex with many, many nameless women. None of them are her though. NONE of them make him feel anything. He's the walking dead. He is just waiting to die.

Finally John has had enough. He walks into Oliver's office. "What?" Oliver looks up from the paperwork he's been staring at, they both know Thea does all the real work for the club now. 

"Why should she ever come back? Look at you! You're not the man she fell in love with..so why should she come back to us?" Oliver feels anger boiling to the surface. 

"She left John. She's not coming back! I wasn't enough for her. Don't you get it? I was never good enough for her, never smart enough...She left." For the first time. Oliver cries. He's never cried over her leaving. He broke everything of hers she left behind. He cut up their pictures and then he spiraled, but he never cried. He wouldn't allow himself to cry because he thinks he might not ever stop.

After that Oliver starts to get better. He moves to a new apartment. A loft in the Glades that's close to the club. He stops drinking and sleeping around. He takes his club back from Thea and promises to help her open her own club. 

"I'm proud of you, man. You've really got it back together." Oliver is proud of himself. He spiraled for a good six months. This past month though, he's gotten things under control. John is sitting next to him at the bar that is now closed for the night. John is having a beer and Oliver is having a water. They're discussing some promotions for the club and the security that will be needed, when his phone rings. They're both shocked since it 4 a.m.

"Hello?" He didn't recognize the number. He shrugs at John. 

"Is this Oliver Queen?"

"Yes. How may I help you?" He takes a sip of water. 

"I'm a nurse at Central City Hospital. One of our patients..Sir, could you please get here. She has listed no next of kin but you are her ICE contact in her phone." Oliver swallows the water. His Mom is at home, Thea is in the backroom..Who? 

"I'm sorry, who is the patient?" 

"Miss Felicity Smoak." Oliver almost falls off the stool. "I will be there as soon as I can. Thank you." He disconnects the call. He looks over at his best friend, "I have to go...it's Felicity. She's in the hospital." Oliver pauses struck silent by his thoughts, "I--I didn't ask what happened." 

"I'll go with you." John and Oliver take a plane to Central City. They make their way to the hospital in record time. The reception area tells them she's on the seventh floor. They take the elevator. As soon as the doors open Oliver runs to the desk. "Felicity Smoak." 

"One moment please, her doctor wishes to speak with you." Oliver turns to see John looking oddly around. Oliver starts to look around. There are a lot of babies around. He looks up at the wall and see the words "MATERNITY WARD" written above him. He gulps and does the math. Is he? Did she? John looks at him and he shrugs. He doesn't know what to think. 

A woman in a lab coat appears before him, "Mr Queen?" He nods. He looks up again at the sign. Then down at her. "If you'll follow me." John and Oliver both follow the Doctor and head into her office. 

"Miss Smoak listed no next of kin on her forms. I, being her OB, know she listed you as the father of record but did not want you listed on the birth certificate. My nurse should not have called you." 

Oliver runs through his head what she just said. "Excuse me, is Felicity okay?" The Doctor looks down. 

"The pregnancy was high risk. Miss Smoak, lost a lot of blood and slipped into a coma. The next couple of days will tell us a lot. " She pauses for a moment. "Mr Queen, I don't think you should be here when/if she wakes up." 

Oliver looks at her like she just kicked his puppy. Felicity is sick and could be dying where else would he be? "Why?" He asks cautiously leaning forward in his chair. 

"Miss Smoak stated quite clearly that she didn't want you here or to see her child. While she admitted to me you are the biological father, she told me that you are uninterested in fatherhood." Oliver sits back in the chair. Is he? Did he ever say that? He doesn't remember that. He feels tears threatening to spill from his eyes. 

John speaks up, "Oliver has rights. The child..boy or girl is his." The Doctor folds her arms over her chest. "Yes. If he wants to go through the process of DNA testing and court system. Felicity..Miss Smoak left a living will and a will. I don't know the details but I do know she left the care and welfare of her child with.." She looks down at her papers. "Barry and Iris Allen. I've met them and they are ready to be parents if it's needed." 

Oliver is snapped out of his thoughts. "The child is mine. I want it. I will do anything to have it." He can't let this last piece of Felicity go. "Now may I please see Felicity and then our child." The Doctor looks at him for a few moments. She reluctantly picks up her phone and calls a nurse. 

"Please take Mr Queen and his guest to see Miss Smoak and bring Baby Smoak to his Mother's room." Oliver leaves the room and a nurse is waiting for him. She takes him to a room three doors down from the office. She opens the door slowly. Oliver looks in and see Felicity. She's pale so pale. He walks over to her. He looks up and down her body. There is a bump where his child once was housed...HIS child. Oh god. He looks up at her face. Her lips are dry and her eyes are shut. He runs a hand over head. 

His soul has missed her. He sits down in a chair beside her bed. He keeps looking her over. It's unnatural to see her this pale and quiet. This still. Felicity is everything bright, sunny and beautiful. She's always been so alive and full of life. He starts to cry. John puts his hand on his shoulder as he stands beside him. 

"I can't lose her John. I can't..." 

"I know, Man."

There is a quick knock on the door and then it pushes open. A nurse walks into the room backwards pulling a hospital metal bassinet. "Here is Baby Boy Smoak." She situates the bassinet then picks up the small baby. "He's a hearty young fellow. Would you like to hold him?" Oliver nods unable to take his eyes of the baby. 

She carefully places the baby in his arms. "Well, you're a natural!" Oliver remembers to support his head and hold him close. Babies like that, his parents told him when Thea was a newborn. The baby opens his eyes and looks right at Oliver. He sits down. His son. He has a son. The nurse and John both leave. Oliver moves closer to Felicity. 

"Why..you know what? That's not important. What is important is you need to wake up. He needs you. *I* need you!" Oliver is crying. They both need her. 

Oliver knows now he isn't leaving here without his son and his son's mother. They are his entire world. He will do anything to save her and to bring their family back together. 

"Listen Smoak. I know you left me. I don't care. What I care about is you and this baby. So stop being a drama queen and wake up! Do you really want me left in charge of his education?" He watches her and nothing happens.   
He looks down at his son resting peacefully in his arms. "I got you. No matter what, you have me forever." 

The next 24 hours Oliver spends learning how to care for his baby boy. He refuses to name him. Felicity never discussed names with him. He learns to bathe him, diaper him and burp him (it's more a refresher course since he helped with Thea). He learns his son loves to be cuddled (like his Mother) and hates to be naked (Oliver has no clue where he gets that from!). He loves food (like his Dad). They spend a lot of time in her room. Oliver talks to both of them. It's strange for Oliver to be the talker. That was always Felicity's job. 

As the 48 hour mark approaches he's getting scared. They won't release his son until he's named and Oliver signs the birth certificate. They did a preliminary DNA test and it proves he's the father. He never doubted that for a minute. Oliver is in the nursery getting more formula when John walks up to the window and motions for him. Oliver is scared. He walks to John slowly while muttering to his son, "It's okay...it's okay baby."

"She's awake. I haven't seen her. The Doctor went in to see how she is." Oliver and John walks swiftly to her room. Before they get there they can hear her screaming for her baby. The nurse and doctors come out. "Glad to see you, you can deal with her." 

Oliver smiles. He can't wait! John decides to stay behind he can see her later. "Chicken!" John just smiles. Oliver opens the door and peeks in. She's opened her mouth to say something when she sees him and then notices the baby. She sucks her lips into her mouth. He walks over and places their son in her arms. She looks down at him. "Oh, I've missed you little one." She coos while running her forefinger down his little cheek. She's crying. 

Oliver watches them. She finally looks up at him, "What did you name him?" He shakes his head. "I didn't. I insisted we wait for you...We never discussed names..or babies..." 

"What was there to discuss. You said you liked it just the two of us and wouldn't want to change it." 

"That's not fair. I didn't know.." She shakes her head this time. 

"Not now." 

Oliver lets it go. "Names?" She smiles. They banter back and forth before settling on a name they both can like. "John Jonas Smoak." She says. "I like it." 

"Queen. He's my son." Felicity looks at Oliver sadly. "Oliver this is a big deal. A child is a big commitment. You said yourself you don't do big commitments." He couldn't argue that point. He told her that a lot. She knew he ran away to school to avoid a girlfriend who wanted a bigger commitment. But with Felicity all of that changed. He wanted everything with her as soon as possible.

"I was going to ask you to marry me. That night. Our anniversary...but you were gone. I had the ring and everything." She looks at him shocked. 

"I wanted you. I never thought about kids because you never did as far as I knew. I just wanted you...I still want you." 

"Oliver..." 

"Don't "Oliver" me. I know what I want. I want this. I spent the last two days doing everything for him and hoping you would come back to us. You can think about it. Either way, whether you want me or not...I want him. I want him to have my last name." Felicity is crying. He hates when she cries. She then nods. He can tell she's tired. 

"You should rest. I will take him back to the nursery." 

When she wakes up the next time, Oliver has gone to his hotel to sleep for a few hours. John is sitting beside her bed. "If you ever do anything like this again..." She smiles weakly. "I won't." He nods. 

"John, could you get me the paperwork?" He looks over at the table, grabs it and hands it to her along with a pen. She fills it out. "if I'm asleep when he gets back, have him sign it." John takes the stuff from her and she falls back to sleep after feeding Johnny. 

Oliver looks down at the papers John tells him to sign. She gave their son his last name. Oliver smiles his first real, true happy smile in months. After he calls his parents to tell them, then he calls their friends and everyone in his contacts. He's a DAD! Oliver considers buying ads in all the major papers, he is that proud of his son. 

Oliver goes to her room and finds her feeding their son. "Thank you. For him and the name." 

"You were right. I didn't give you a chance. And all you've done is prove you love him and want him. I thought you didn't...and with my past with my own 'dad' I thought it would be better to never know you...I'm sorry." 

"Never apologize for protecting him, even from me." He walks over and sits on the edge of her bed. "I don't just want him. I want you too. I want our family to be a family." Felicity looks up at him and sees a ring in his fingers. 

"Oliver.." 

"Please marry me? Make me the happiest man alive." She cries. Johnny looks up at her as she looks down at him. "You mean it?" 

"yes I mean it. This is all I want. The three of us." He tells her with conviction in his voice. 

"Yes. Oliver. I will marry you." He leans in and kisses her. Then slips the ring on her finger. They both stare at it until it's time to burp their son. Oliver shows her his trick to it.


	11. bullets and arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity Smoak takes a bullet for "The Hood".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original prompt is long...but basically I think I got it. Hope you like it @Februarygreen

Oliver is making one last round through the Glades. He needs to head in soon. He had already missed his date with Laurel. She was going to be pissed and say nothing has changed, that he hasn't changed. He is walking through an alley when he hears a gunshot. He braces for impact when he sees a young girl on the ground. 

He races towards her. "Are you alright?" She's looking up into his eyes. She isn't afraid of him. He cocks his head to side. She should be afraid.

She whispers, "Run...he's coming and he will kill you." He shakes his head. "I can't leave you." He moves to pick her up. She squirms.

"He's my stepdad. He won't hurt me. Go." He looks into her eyes and she's telling him the truth. He runs and hides. He watches as Detective Lance moves to the girl. He didn't know he had remarried.   
"Felicity! Oh my god! What were you thinking?" 

Oliver runs back to the foundry. He slams his bow down on the table. "What happened out there?" 

"A girl...she jumped in front of a bullet for me..." John curses under his breath. "I need to go see her. Make sure she's okay." 

"Oliver, that's probably NOT a good idea." Oliver doesn't listen. When does he ever?

+++

Felicity finally (thinks) she got her parents to leave. Donna Smoak-Lance was a very Jewish Mother. That means she overprotective and hovers. Felicity looks around wishing she had her computer with her or even her phone would be nice. She scoots down further in her hospital bed. She still can't believe they made her stay overnight for a rather minor gunshot wound. She turns off her lamp and hopes to sleep. The gunshot wound won't kill her but boredom might. 

She's about to drift off when she hears a noise. Her door opens and a figure slowly moves into the room. She reaches for her call button when she realizes it's a man..in a hoodie. The Hood. She gulps. 

There is a big difference in thinking someone is doing good and meeting someone who has killed people. He turns to her. "Felicity Smoak?" She nods slowly. He moves closer. He looks at her face. She can't see his eyes only his really nice jawline. 

"Are you okay?" She nods again. "Yes. Minor gunshot wound. Sadly I broke my new baby.." She trails off. 

"Baby?"

"My new tablet. I should be ashamed of myself but it was for a good cause. Are you okay?" She tilts her head and looks genuinely concerned for his health. It's been years since someone looked at him like that. 

"I'm fine. You shouldn't have done that..." They both jump when they hear a sound. "It's my stepdad.." She knew they wouldn't really leave her. The Hood moves to the window and opens it. He shoots and arrow and disappears.

Felicity feigns sleep when her Mom and Stepdad peek in on her. She doesn't want to have to answer questions. She peeks and sees her Mom close the window. Donna assumes she opened it and forgot. 

 

++

Oliver was late again. He is having dinner with Laurel and her family. She wants to introduce him to her stepmom and stepsister. Oliver rather be tortured again than face Detective Lance. He is excited to meet the stepsister formally. He knocks on the door. Laurel answers. 

"You're late. Again." He kisses her cheek. "Sorry." She frowns but nods. They make their way to the small dining room. 

"Oliver..this is my StepMom and her daughter my stepsister, Felicity." Oliver shakes Mrs. Lance's hand then turns to the daughter who just entered the room.   
Oliver is taken aback, it's the girl. Part of him thought maybe he dreamed her. The one who took a bullet for him a week ago. He moves and shakes her hand. It's small and fragile. He feels a spark when he touches her. He looks up at her face and she's blushing. 

"Felicity." He says. He likes the way it sounds. 

"Oliver." She drops his hand and sits down at the table. Oliver helps Laurel into her chair. Detective Lance comes in with the food. They all make small talk when Lance isn't interrogating Oliver. 

The conversation moves to "The Hood" and his purpose. Lance is berating him while Donna smiles at her husband. Laurel thinks he's doing some good but could use better methods. Oliver watches Felicity. She seems frustrated with all of them.

"What other methods Laurel? The cops are corrupt. Sorry Quentin..I know you aren't." She looks at Detective Lance before continuing. "The criminals have more weaponry and are better organized and the rich people own everything and like it that way. No offense Oliver." She looks at him. "I'm sure your family is nice." He smiles at her. A real smile. 

"It seems to me The Hood is the only one doing anything about anything in this place." She pauses and sips her water. 

"Is that why you took a bullet for him?" Laurel asks snidely. 

"Among others yes. Your Dad would gladly kill him. He's doing good.." Detective Lance sighs. 

"Just because he saved your friend doesn't mean he's a good guy. Bad guys can sometimes do good deeds." Felicity looks down at her plate. 

"He saved me that night too." Oliver is suddenly very interested and participates for the first time since this conversation started. "When?" Felicity shakes her head. 

"Were you with Sin that night, Felicity?" She sucks her lips into her mouth. "Yes. We were late...we took a short cut which should be allowed for women you know..and those men came out of nowhere. He came..he saved us." 

Oliver looks at her and can tell she was scared. He remembers that night but he doesn't remember her specifically. Laurel huffs next to him. "You should be more careful." 

After dinner Oliver heads home. He has a lot to think about. 

++   
Felicity can't believe she acted so stupid! Oliver was there and she prattled on like a lovesick teenager. He must think she's nuts. She probably is a bit. Who has a crush on two guys at her age? Who? 

She sits at her desk. She really needs her own place. One where her wicked stepsister isn't. One where she doesn't have dinner guests that make her nervous and make the butterflies in her stomach do the rumba. 

Felicity changes for bed and sets up some computer programs to run while she sleeps. She suddenly hears a tap on her window. She looks and sees The Hood. She walks over slowly while wondering why she has to be in her pajamas when he comes to her window. She walks over and unlatches it. She moves back so he can jump in. 

"So...we meet again." She jokes. He almost laughs. 

"I need your help." She watches as he pulls a computer out of his jacket. "Can you get the information off this?" She takes it from him. 

"Is it yours?"   
"Does it matter?" She looks at it. It's been shot. 

"I guess not. I can have it for you by tomorrow." He frowns. "Are you sure?" 

"If you knew me you'd know how insulting that is. I'll leave the window unlocked." He moves to leave. He pauses and watches her. "What?" He shakes his head. "nothing." 

 

The next night he returns. She runs through all the information she has and he leaves. She feels helpful and like she's contributing. She also still needs her own place.

The Hood brings her several more things over the next few weeks. It's a nice distraction from the roller coaster ride of Laurel and Oliver. 

He comes over for dinner once a week. They fight on the phone a lot. He seems to miss a lot of dates. He's always nice to Felicity and her Mom. Felicity wonders what kind of penance he is paying. He seems to think he has to stay with Laurel. When they do talk he seems...he seems more mature, more focused than Laurel lets on. He is a nice guy with good manners. He actually listens when Felicity talks to him and he's even laughed once or twice. 

Felicity is again working on another computer problem for The Hood when she hears Laurel and Oliver fighting. Again. She shouldn't listen but her window is open. She moves closer. She hopes they finish before The Hood comes to get the USB drive she has ready for him. 

Laurel screams, "You are breaking up with ME? Are you kidding me?" Felicity moves closer so she can hear better. "Is there another woman?" 

"Yes." She hears Laurel smack him. Felicity moves away from her window. She is a bit heartsick to think about Oliver in love with another woman. He's supposedly been in love with Laurel and that didn't hurt nearly as much as this. Maybe it didn't hurt because she knew he wasn't really in love with Laurel. And she thought she might stand a chance with him. This is what she gets for crushing on her stepsister's boyfriend. Idiot. 

Felicity finishes her work for The Hood. She puts the USB by the window. She changes for bed and crawls under the covers. She starts to cry. She doesn't mean to cry but she can't help it. How did her life become this? She's smarter than this. She stills when she hears him come in the window thirty minutes later. 

"It's by the window." She says in the dark, turned away from the window. She sniffles. Great. Now he will know she's a stupid idiot with a stupid crush. She feels the bed move. "Hey...what's wrong?" His voice is soft and low. It's both sexy and comforting. Shoot her now. 

"You could shoot me with one of your arrows and put me out of my misery." He snorts. 

"I'd never hurt you. Not on purpose." She nods but doesn't turn to look at him. "You can tell me." She hears the leather crunching with his movements. He starts stroking her hair. She pulls herself up into a sitting position. There is just enough light for her to see him or what he allows her to see. "Tell me?" He asks. 

She doesn't bother to put her glasses back on. If this is blurry maybe it won't seem real. "My stepsister and her boyfriend broke up tonight." 

"That's upsetting you?" 

"Yes...No..I mean. UGH." She takes a deep breath. "I'm upset--oh god. I'm upset because I may or may not be in love with him and when he was dating Laurel, my stepsister, I got to see him and he's nice and kind and...now he's in love with someone else. I guess I may have convinced myself I stood a chance." She's looking down at her hands and you know what? It sounds worse when she says it out loud. It can't get much worse...

He cups her cheek. She raises her head and sees him pulling down his hood. Her eyes bug out. "Ol....Oliver?" She was wrong, it could and it did. 

"It's you..you're the other woman." She stares at him blankly. "Me?" 

"Yes you. I've only stayed as long as I have so I could see you. I kept coming back here at night to see you. I could have gotten a lot of other people to do this...stuff but I wanted to see you. I needed to see you." 

"Me?" He chuckles. 

"Felicity..I've been falling for you since the night you took a bullet for me. Then you defended me, the other me to your family...staying with Laurel was wrong. I wanted to break up with her.. wait and ask you out and do this right.." 

She moves and smashes her mouth to his. He waits a moment before kissing her back. When he does she knows two things. 1. In all her 21 years she's never been kissed like this. 2. She's totally in love with both Oliver Queen and The Hood. Thank google they are the same man. 

Oliver pulls back. "Are you sure about this? I can leave and never come back." She grabs him. "I'm sure." 

"Your family won't like this...they don't like me." He crinkles his forehead. "Either me." She laughs and pressing her forehead to his. 

"I don't really care what they think." She kisses him again.


	12. Smoaking Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna Smoak confronts Oliver Queen over his lie to her daughter and their breakup. (No Felicity)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I lost the prompt and who sent it to me. I remember it saying something about Mama Smoak's reaction and including Oliver...I don't remember the rest. :/

Oliver walked to the door of the loft. He pulled it open and found Donna Smoak. She was fuming. Donna had never looked at Oliver like she was right now. He hung his head. She moved past him into the loft with a quick step before spinning around, voice full venom.

"Don't try that look on me, Oliver Jonas Queen!" He shuts the door and walks to stand in front of her. He squares his shoulders and looks her in the eye. 

"You broke my little girl's heart. You ripped it to shreds. You don't get too look all sad and broody." Oliver sucks in his lips and runs his hands over his face. 

"i'm sorry..." he whispers. 

"Sorry? You're sorry? You had a CHILD and lied to your fiancee about it. Sorry doesn't cut it Oliver." He knows this. He knew it from the moment he decided to keep the truth from Felicity. Oliver wonders how he would be different if he had a mother like Donna. Moira loved her children, but she rarely held them accountable. Donna comes across as a dumb blonde, but she is one hell of a mother. Felicity is proof of that. 

 

She stops for a moment, "Wait! She was your girlfriend, then you proposed to her knowing you were lying to her. Which is even worse!" 

"I didn't want to lose her." He says with guilt heard clearly in every word. 

"How's that working for you?" Donna asks. She tilts her head the exact way Felicity does. He smiles sadly. Donna walks over and sits at the table. The table he hasn't sat at since she walked out on him. He slowly follows her and sits. 

"She loves you..but you keep making the same mistakes." Her voice more gentle, full of maternal love for the man who broke her daughter's heart.

"I know..." 

"She had a right to know. She was going to be your wife. She should know that a kid was part of the package..." She holds her hand up silencing him. "I know. The idiot you knocked up told you to keep it a secret." Oliver doesn't defend Samantha or what she told him. He can't. He could have told her. He could have let Felicity decide for herself what she wanted. 

"Felicity has always put you first, always held your secrets." Oliver looks up at her. "I'm blonde Oliver..I am not that blonde. My daughter is saved from her kidnappers? You all disappear and suddenly there is the Green Arrow and his team..come on." Felicity and Donna are a lot alike. 

Donna Smoak is much smarter than most people give her credit for and he knows this. Why wouldn't she figure it out? 

"She would have kept this a secret and probably helped you find a way to keep him safe AND helped you come to terms with being a Dad." Donna stands up and walks to the windows. 

"What kind of mother wants her child to be a secret? Doesn't want as many people loving him as possible?" She looks to Oliver. "I'm sorry she took him away or you sent him away. That's not fair." Oliver nods. 

"I should hate you." He nods again. "you broke her Oliver. She pretends she's okay but you broke her." Oliver puts his head in his hands. 

"I know..." Donna pats his back then sits back down. 

"Now we need you to get her back. No lies, no protecting her and no more baby mama drama. I know you...the odds of another one aren't slim." Oliver blushes. She's right. He could have several more kids out there. 

"I am sorry. I want to trust people and I am working on it. My first instinct is to protect people." 

"Oliver...you don't need to protect people from the truth. Ever. She's a big girl and strong. Let her in. Treat he like the partner you told her she was.." Oliver knows all this and wants to do it. 

"How?" 

She smiles at him. "Start from the beginning. Take her out and this time take her home. Have dates! Go slow. Wine her, dine her, gain her trust back. You can do this Oliver. She loves you and she wants to trust you." 

 

Oliver wants her to trust him. They did sort of skip over all the small things and went from friends, to dating, back to friends to lovers. Then they left and moved in together. He never really romanced her or gave her those small things she deserves. Hell, he didn't even give her the big things like the truth. 

 

"Oliver?" He looks up at a very sad and serious Donna Smoak. "She needs time to mourn the fact she won't be giving you your first child...she feels like she isn't the first anything in your life. There is always someone or something else."

Oliver starts shaking his head. That's not true. She is the first person to trust him, the first person to believe him in and the first woman he ever truly loved and wanted to be with forever. She's also the woman he wishes was the mother to all his children. He can't regret William, but he wishes Felicity was his Mom. 

"She's the first one that mattered." Donna smiles at him with tears in her eyes. "I know..." 

"Can I get her back?" He asks. His voice small and fragile with the slightest bit of hope. Donna looks at him, "If you are honest with her, if you trust her like she trusts you...if you work really hard at it....yeah, I think so. But it's going to take a lot of work Oliver."

He nods. He can do that. He can do hard work. He can do anything if it means having her in his life. He misses her. She doesn't even work at lair anymore. When they need her help she helps remotely. He didn't just lose the woman he loves, he lost his best friend. 

Donna stands. He rises from his chair and hugs her. He walks her to the door. "She loves you Oliver. She let you in and she hadn't let anyone in since Cooper broke her heart."

He didn't know that. Felicity never talks much about her past love life, which was fine by Oliver. Not only did he not want to discuss his past mostly horrible past. He didn't want to hear about all the men she loved and was loved by. He has a bit of a jealous streak. Donna pats his cheek, "You can do this." 

For the first time in weeks, Oliver Queen smiles a real smile. He has a plan and he will get his girl back.


	13. sometimes even cold revenge isn't sweet..you sour thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity's broken engagement is causing waves in the lair. Okay, Laurel is being her typical bitch self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My darling beta @darksdreamspell asked for an anti-laurel fic ages ago...I've been horribly blocked but am in a mood today so I decided today was the day! I hope you guys like it, but especially hope my dear friend does!

Oliver was about to lose it. Laurel kept walking around the lair with this smile on her face. He doesn't know why she is smiling, no one else has smiled since--he swallows--since Felicity gave him the ring back. Everyone else is upset and worried about him. He really wants to know why she is smirking.

After they have all changed and Digg has made sure Felicity is okay (she still works with the team only at her new home, with Donna), Oliver sees her smirking again. He grabs his stuff and heads out. He hates that smirk.

The next day when Oliver returns he hears Laurel and John fighting. "You've been waiting for this haven't you? And then you say this to HER? TO HER!"

Oliver enters the room and stands between them. The team isn't supposed to fight one another. It's then he notices Felicity sitting there. She seems stoic and like she is somewhere else though her body is here. He looks at her worried. Thea is on her knees in front of her trying to get her attention. Finally Felicity looks at her and smiles sadly. Then she stands.

"John...John." He looks at her. "I'm fine. Laurel didn't say anything that the rest of Star City isn't saying." She grabs something from under her desk. "I just came by to get this..." It's then she sees Oliver. Her mouth drops into a small "o".

"I think we should talk about this." Thea says to the room. Laurel folds her arms and looks at Felicity. He doesn't like the look she is giving Felicity. It's the same one she's been giving him.

"Someone tell me what happened?" Oliver is frustrated, he feels he needs to know what happened. John looks away. Thea looks at the floor. Laurel opens her mouth but Felicity cuts her off.

She stands up straight and squares her shoulders. Oliver knows that look well. It never ends well for him.

"I came to pick some things up. Laurel was here. We had a chat. She told me some things I needed to hear...things I knew others were saying and thinking."

Oliver swallows the bile rising in his throat, "What did she say to you?" His tone is low and voice is clipped. He moves towards her and for the first time ever, Felicity steps away from his touch. He drops his hand. She tilts her head and looks at him. She starts to tell him and he pictures it all in his head.

_"Hey...Laurel, I just came to get some things while Ol--while he is busy with his mayoral issues." Felicity heads straight to her desk. Laurel follows her._

_"I wanted to call you or come over after--everything." Felicity looks at her and smiles. "Thanks."_

_"How're you doing?" Felicity busies herself and tries to ignore the tension in the room. John and Thea are sparring._

_"I always knew he would do this to you sooner or later. Like how he let me believe we would move in together but then he ran off with Sara. It's who he is." Felicity sighs. Laurel doesn't let it go. "I mean finding out about Samantha wasn't even really a surprise..." Laurel walks around her. "It's got to hurt YOU though. I mean you thought you were special that he changed for YOU and he didn't. He won't."_

_Felicity stands. "Laurel, Oliver and I didn't break up because he cheated on me. He didn't. He lied to me. He kept something from me and made decisions without me. That's very different. Oliver, MY Oliver...or my former Oliver isn't the man that got on that boat."_

_Laurel smirks, "Isn't he? He's been going to see Samantha for months. Do you really think when he went there, after dealing with you and your paralysis that he didn't have sex with her? Didn't play happy family man?"_

_"LAUREL!" She looks to John. "yes?"_

_"Shut up." John moves to Felicity who just shrugs it off. "It's not like I wasn't thinking it..." John grabs her shoulders._

_"Oliver wouldn't do that to you. He went to see his son. Only his son." She just looks at him with the saddest eyes. It breaks John's heart._

_"Felicity, you thought he'd be different with you and he wasn't. You thought you'd be his first wife, the mother of his first child...I mean he robbed you of everything else. Now, even those are gone."_

_"Why?" John shakes Laurel, "Why are you doing this?"_

_"I'm tired of everyone acting like Ollie is a saint. Like Felicity changed him...he's the same old Ollie. It just took him longer. I bet he even had a girl in Ivy Town.."_

_"My brother loves Felicity. Not loved, LOVES her. He didn't tell her because he didn't want to lose William or Felicity." Thea walks over to Felicity who is now in her chair with a stunned look on her face. Laurel continues her tirade._

_"Oliver loves attention and Felicity, for once, was too busy and too into herself and her problems to placate Oliver. Samantha did it for her...and probably Oliver too." She laughs. snidely_

_"Is that what everyone thinks?" Felicity asks her. Her voice barely above a whisper. Laurel nods while John and Thea shake their heads._

_"I never wanted to be the THAT girl...and I am..." She starts staring into space. Felicity feels like her life is a lie, her happiness was all a lie. He never really loved her...He never really wanted a life together. He was living a lie with her...he proposed to her and was seeing someone else. For fucks sake, is she Laurel? Is she that stupid?_

_"Don't worry Felicity, you fit the bill. He needed a sugar mama, who looked good in the press and who wouldn't question him. You're not the first, you won't be the last."_

_"Don't say those things to HER!"_

 

Oliver feels like his whole world imploded around him. He looks gutted. He looks at her sitting there silently. Too silent. Felicity is never quiet. Oliver learned their first night on the road she even makes these cute little mumbling noises in his sleep. He's missed those noises since she's been gone. He's missed everything about her.

Oliver moves to her but she swivels her chair to her desk. He looks at Laurel, "You're wrong. Felicity was--Felicity IS everything to me. I want her to be my wife. To be the Mother of my children. I can't regret William, but I wish with everything in me that he was my son with her. If I could go back to the first time I had sex and not do it, to wait for her, I would. I would take back every woman I touched and every woman I took to my bed. But I can't." He looks over at her and sees she's listening while not looking at him.

"I would take back every lie, every misdeed. Every time I hurt you..." He's no longer bothering to speak to Laurel, Thea or John. "I would take back anything and everything that I need to take back to get us back to how we were before we came back here." He looks at her longingly.

"I knew I was wrong and I KNEW that I should tell you. I wanted to tell you. I can't even blame Samantha or her demands." John moves Laurel out of Oliver's way. He puts his hands on the back of Felicity's chair. "I didn't want to lose you, when Barry told me about the time line and we broke up because I did tell you..." He sighs heavily. The truth is demanding to be set free. He sighs again and looks down at the floor. Felicity turns in her chair as his arms fall away from it.

She looks up at him. He sees the curiosity getting the better of her. He also sees : hope. She has hope. His heart beats faster. "Felicity.." He says her name like it's a prayer, likes it's his hope, his dreams and his very essence all in one. "I survived the boat, the island, Hong Kong and Bratva...I survived losing Tommy and my Mom. Each of those things tore bits of my soul from me. But YOU.." He drops to his knees in front of her. "You gave it back to me. You healed my soul. When you would look at me and not see scars but a man. When you would bandage me up and not see a killer but a hero...when you told me those things...how I made you feel and opened you up before the first time we made love--you made me whole. I can't be ME without you. I couldn't risk losing you."

He cups her face gently, "It was wrong and the most selfish thing I have ever done to try to keep you like that. I robbed you of the very thing I love most of about you. I would take it back and set you free, because I now know that I love you the same way you've always have loved me and owe you the same respect you've always given me." He drops his hand and stands.

He stands in front of Laurel, "I never wanted you on this team. She did. She fought for you and made us make room for you and you pay her back like this?" He moves in closer, "You thought once I was a murderer, a criminal...You have no idea what I can do if you ever speak to her like that again, if you EVER make her cry. You have a problem with me, you come to me."

He moves towards the elevator. "Oliver...wait." He freezes. He hears her heels clicking on the floor. The elevator door opens. She pushes him in and the doors close.

"I--I think we should talk. I'm ready to talk." He smiles. He knows this isn't them getting back together but she is finally willing to talk. Once again Felicity is giving him hope, and he is determined to fight for them, to show her he loves her and he can change. He has changed and he will be the partner, lover, husband and father to their children she could ever want.


	14. The marriage deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver needs to improve his reputation and Felicity needs a place to live.

_Oliver was sitting alone in the dark room. He can't stop thinking about how he got here. Does he deserve this? Does he? He doesn't think so but then again...maybe._

 

TWO YEARS AGO..

Oliver is running across campus frantically looking for something or someone to help him. Then he sees her, "I need a favor. A huge favor." Felicity Smoak, a pretty blonde that Oliver is somehow just friends with looks up from her tablet. She is sitting on the ground of the quad. A strip of grass that separates their two colleges. She barely looks up when she replies. 

"Oliver..can it wait? Please? I - I am...I'm getting kicked out of school...well, not school my grades are superior. My dorm fees and food...not so much." She goes back to her laptop. Oliver plops down beside her. 

He studies her. She's intently studying something on her tablet, he looks over her shoulder. Student Loans. Felicity said she'd never take them. "I thought you were opposed to the concept of going into debt for education." 

"I am. But my choices are loans, stripping or prostitution. I don't have the body for the latter two so loans it is." Oliver looks her over. She totally has the body for both. Then he gets a feeling of rage. He doesn't want men leering at HIS Felicity or touching her. Using her for her body when she is so much more than that. 

He looks around the quad to clear his mind. He sees all the people having fun and the ones studying. He will actually miss this place but there is no way he can stay here...not now. Not like this. Who will protect Felicity from the creepers? Who will walk her home when she forgets the time? Who will feed her when she forgets to eat? Who will listen to him whine about his over privileged life? Who will make him coffee to help him sober up or tell him which girls are into him for his family's money?

He sighs. He looks up to Ms Rochev headed his way. 

Shit.

"Felicity I am very sorry for what I am about to do and later...much later you can beat the shit out of me, okay?" She looks up at him confused. He takes her tablet and sits it aside she follows it with her eyes when she turns to him to (probably) yell, he is on his knees and kissing her. 

She doesn't kiss him back at first and he's worried. Then she does. And wow. She can kiss. He slides his tongue past her lips and she moans and that does things to him. He is about to lay her down on the blanket when a throat clearing causes Felicity to jerk back. 

He looks at her, her lips are swollen from their kiss. She looks at him stunned then up at the intruder. "Mr Queen." Oliver pulls his eyes from Felicity to look up at a very disapproving Miss Rochev. 

"Miss Rochev." He doesn't smile and he sees Felicity look between him and his professor. "Miss Rochev, I'd like you to meet Felicity...my fiancee." 

Oliver looks at Felicity. Her mouth is hanging open. He needs to act fast before she babbles. "I know..I know Hon. We aren't telling people but I thought I could share with Miss Rochev." Oliver looks up at Isabel and smiles. She looks between the two of them and stomps off. Dodged that bullet.

Oliver looks back in time to see Felicity about to smack him. He grabs her hand. "What was that?" She asks him her voice going so high she almost screeches. 

"I need you to marry me. Pretend to marry me." She starts shaking her head. "Listen. I need to improve my reputation if I stand a chance of getting a real job that isn't with my family after graduation. I need to show I am not who they think I am. I need to know I am not that person. YOU need money or a place to stay. We live together as husband and wife to the outside world." 

"Oliver..." He smiles at her. She rarely can resist his lost puppy smile as she calls it. "Please? For me? Help me fix my reputation and save me from having to fuck Isabel Rochev to pass ethics." 

"Ethics?" Oliver nods and they both roll their eyes. 

The following weekend, Felicity Smoak marries him. It's a small ceremony with his best friend Tommy and her best friend Iris to witness. It is all over the tabloids that the bad boy playboy of Starling married a cocktail waitress's kid spur of the moment.

++ 

"Oliver..I don't think I can do this.." He looks across the backseat of the limo his parents sent for him. He grabs her hand. "Too late Mrs Queen." 

She looks up at him and he sees that flare of anger. "I'm not taking your name..only your hospitality and friendship." Oliver locks their hands. This has been hard on her. 

Oliver knows this is hard on Felicity. First everyone assumed he was drunk and was tricked. Then she must have trapped him with a pregnancy. He moves their hands to his lips and kisses hers. She blushes. 

"You have to act like I am your knight in shining armor in front of my Mother." She rolls her eyes at him. He can't wait to see her try and do this. 

Oliver watches as Moira Queen tries to intimidate his wife. He smiles as first Felicity tries to remain calm but eventually he sees the fire in her eyes when his Mother asks her straight out if she married Oliver for his money. After she'd implied Felicity wanted his name and position.

"No I did not marry your son for his name, position or wealth! I am not taking your name and I signed a prenup!" Felicity is practically vibrating with her anger. 

Oliver looks across the table to his Father smiling. Luckily his sister was away at school still so he avoided that issue. He looks from his wife to his mother. "Baby, I think you married me for my positions just not the one in the community...more like the bedroom." Oliver said as he sipped his wine. He knew she would react.

Felicity's eyes bulge out. She turns to him slowly and her look was lethal and hot. "Oliver.Jonas.Queen..." She says it slowly. He is smiling on the inside he loves when she gets like this. "We both know you begged me to marry you. And we both know that I am the better catch here. No groupies or one night stands to sneak up on us. An impeccable reputation. As for your 'positions'."She lifts her wine glass and shrugs, "They're alright...I guess."   
Oliver almost spews his wine. Felicity has only kissed him twice and there has been on positions, much to his chagrin. There was also the time he came out of the bathroom in only his towel and she had almost salivated. He smirks.

His Dad starts cackling. He looks to his Mom who is smiling. He knows they haven't won over Moira Queen but she did win over his Dad. Moira will come around. Felicity is perfect. 

+++

The next year of marriage is great. Felicity and Oliver share an apartment. They each have their own rooms and have become best friends. When they go out in public they play the part of happily married couple quite easily. They have their own touches. They have stories to share and quiet moments that make them seem married. He feels legitimately married to her, he only wishes it were true.The intimacy they share is the best thing Oliver has in his life ever. 

He is currently roaming around their loft. Felicity went out with her girlfriends to celebrate one of them getting engaged. Oliver had Tommy over earlier and they had a few drinks. A bit more than a few. He was drunk. He is waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. He hopes it helps. He should have known better than to drink. He quit drinking when he married Felicity because some people smoke when they drink; Oliver likes to fuck when he drinks. He runs upstairs to put on sweatpants. He's back in front of the coffee pot when he realizes he forgot to grab his tee shirt.

He keeps thinking about sex. He misses sex.It's been a year of celibacy for him. He wouldn't cheat on her. Felicity never said he couldn't have sex, but she did mention how this whole marriage was to prove to his parents he wasn't the wild child anymore. It is to prove to everyone even himself that he has outgrown his wayward past. He doesn't care about the lack of sex, not really. It's worth it he doesn't want to be with anyone but his wife even if she is with other people.

He is standing in front of the windows with this coffee (That isn't working) when he hears the key enter the lock. He turns and sees Felicity slipping in the door. Her back is to him. When she turns to him, his mouth falls open. She's in a short, very short gold dress. She pulls off her coat and it's practically backless. He gulps.

"Ollllliberrrr..." She almost trips in her heels as she moves into the room. He moves quickly and catches her. "I missed you." He smiles down at her. He tries to help her to the couch. She stumbles again and he picks her up bridal style. When he moves to sit her down his cheek bumps hers. She turns to him and then she kisses him. He forgot how good she is at this. He briefly wonders if she is seeing someone. They don't talk about that. If she is seeing someone he shouldn't be kissing her.

Oliver knows they are both drunk and not thinking. He loses that thought when Felicity runs her hands over his bare chest. He falls beside her onto the couch. Holy shit, it's like his skin is on fire. He doesn't think he just kisses her. When she reaches to pull down his sweat pants he stands up to make it easier. 

She stands up in front of him and unzips her dress. It falls to the floor and she is naked before him. He looks her over. She's better than his dreams. "Are you sure...we're both.." She smashes her lips to his. She turns them and he sits down and she straddles him. 

This isn't how he wanted it to be with her. Yet, his body and hers have their own ideas. She rises up and positions him before she sinks down on him. It is quick and the best sex of his life. 

The next morning when they wake up, they silently agree to pretend it never happened. Life goes back to normal. It was an anomaly. Oliver misses her and wants to do it again, but he doesn't want to lose her. He pretends that he isn't dying inside every time he sees her. That he doesn't long for her.   
Oliver is in his bed reading one night when he hears a light tap on his door. "yeah?" He knows it's her. She had studying to do and went to bed early. He looks up. He sits up when he sees her tear stained face. Who does he have to kill? He will! The person who made her cry will die. 

He starts to move off the bed when she comes running to his side. Felicity crawls next to him and wraps her arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry Oliver. I will...I will leave and never come back. Just don't hate me!" 

Oliver pulls back. She scoots to the edge of the bed. She isn't looking at him. "Why would I hate you?" She sniffles. He waits and pulls her back to his chest. Nothing could make him hate her. He would hate himself if she tells him she's in love with someone else, but he could never hate her. 

"I'm pregnant." Oliver feels like someone punched him in the balls. Who? Who has she been seeing? Who took her from him? He swallows down his pain and fights back his tears. "Who..." She stiffens in his arms. She hits him in the ribs. 

"You have got to be kidding me!" Oliver is shocked. Then he gets it. That night...the only night.

"That night. Our night." She tilts her head and looks at him with a strange expression. "Our night?"   
Busted. "I call it our night...in my head." She smiles at him. "yeah?" 

"yeah." 

"I'm sorry Oliver. I know I pushed you that night and now...I'm pregnant. I can leave. Go back to Vegas...you don't have to do--" He grabs her hand. 

"Felicity..we made this baby and we are in this together." They cuddle together that night. They share his bed. They stay up and talk. Then fall asleep, her head on his chest. Sadly, she goes back to her bed after that night. 

+++

Oliver and Felicity start trying to figure out a new normal. Are they a couple or aren't they? Do they pretend to be happy or are they happy? Oliver still sleeps in his own room while wishing he was with her.

Felicity is four months pregnant now. He's reading a book on being a new parent. He is going to do right by his child. He hears Felicity moving around in her room and then her feet hitting the hardwood floors as she runs. She bangs on his door. He's off the bed running for his door praying she and the baby are alright.

He pulls open the door and she is smiling up at him, "I felt it. I felt it move!" He smiles at her. They've been talking about when this could happen. He can't wait until he can feel. He smiles at her. They are both so happy. She hugs him tightly then walks back to her room. 

+++

Oliver is graduating next week. His Dad has a place for him in the company and he's really excited except for the fact that he is supposed to be getting a divorce. The agreement was until they graduate. Now, there is a baby. He can't imagine his child being somewhere else. But tonight is about saying goodbye to college life.

Oliver is beside Felicity, he has his arm on the back of her chair playing with her ponytail. She smiles at him warmly. "So guys where will you live after graduation?" Oliver stops playing with her hair. They both freeze. 

"Oliver has a job with his family. And I--I am still deciding." Everyone looks at them funny. Oliver knows they should be living together and their friends have no idea why they wouldn't. 

That night when they get home Oliver's had enough. His nerves are on edge and he wants to know where his child will be living. When they walk in Felicity slips off her shoes and starts walking to her room. "Night Oliver." 

He goes after her. He grabs her arm and spins her to him. "We need to talk." 

"About?" Oliver pulls his lips in and counts to ten. "About where you're taking our child after we graduate." She looks stunned. 

"Why does it matter? I got the divorce papers Oliver." Her voice cracks and he can hear the pain. "I will go where I can give him or her the best life possible." She yanks her arm free. 

Fuck. He had those drawn up, at her request, months ago. She wanted to make sure they stuck to the bargain. The lawyer was told to deliver them before graduation. Damn. 

He follows her to her room. He's never been in here before. He looks around it. It's totally what he would expect until he sees a bassinet. The Queen Family Bassinet. He looks over at it. 

"Don't worry, I'm not taking it. Your Mother had it sent over the day after you called and told her we were expecting. I am sure your next child will love it." Her voice breaks. He looks and sees she's crying. 

"Felicity..please don't cry..." He walks over to her but she avoids him. He's hurt for a moment and then it hits him. She thinks he doesn't want her or the baby. He's about to tell her that when her phone rings. It's her Mom. He walks back to his bed. 

+++

After graduation, his parents are waiting for them in the parking lot. His Dad hugs him then Felicity. His Mom does the same. Thea just looks at them.

"Felicity we were sorry your Mother couldn't make the ceremony. She must be so disappointed." Moira Queen tells her sincerely. In the years they've been married, the Queen women have fallen in love with Felicity. Moira beams with pride over Felicity's accomplishments and can't wait for her first grandchild. 

"She was very sad but this way she can come when the baby is born and help me." She smiles. Oliver can see Felicity is fighting back the tears. Moira hugs her again. "We will all be here to help." 

Felicity moves out of Moira's arms, "I'm going to be in Gotham.." 

"WHAT?" The entire Queen family says at the same time. "Gotham...They offered me a position with good pay. It's the only one I got." Moira looks at Robert and he squirms. 

"Felicity...we assumed you'd take time off and you'd come with Oliver to Starling City." Felicity shakes her head and Oliver watches as pride takes over. "No. I'm not a leech. I told you I didn't marry Oliver for his money. I can take care of myself and the baby."

Moira looks at Oliver, "So you are going with her, right?" Oliver shakes his head. Moira looks like she is going to cry and Thea IS crying. "We are getting a divorce." Felicity says to the family then starts to walk away. 

Oliver is watching her when he feels his Dad hit the back of his head. "Ow!" He looks at his family. They all seem mad at him. "Go after your wife and child, Oliver." 

"She doesn't want to be with me..." Thea rolls her eyes, "Bullshit. YOU go get her and YOU!" She turns to her parents. "Offer her a job in QC. She's family she should be with us!" 

Oliver runs and catches up to her. She's crying. "Hey.." He puts his arms around her from behind. "Please...don't go. Please. You can work at QC...we can live together." She stiffens in his arms. He walks around her. "Or not. I think my parents want us to live with them.." They both groan. 

"I don't want a divorce. I want you. I want us...all three of us." He holds her face in his hands, he leans in and kisses her. He pulls back and rest his forehead on hers, "All of us, forever." 

"Oliver?" She looks up at him questioning him. "I love you, Felicity. I've loved you for a long time. Being close to you but not close to you was killing me. I can't live without you even if I have to follow you to Gotham." She laughs. 

"I'm serious. Bruce Wayne hates me, but for you I will move there and deal with him." 

"I love you too, Oliver. I wanted to be with you. I wanted to be your wife for real." He feels like his heart my explode from happiness. "You are, you always will be." He kisses her again and leads her back to his family.

"Does this mean she's staying? Because if I have to pick big brother, I'm picking her." He laughs as he puts his arm around his wife and pulls her to him. "WE are staying together wherever my wife wants to be." Felicity looks up at him. 

"We are staying here...I'll find a job somewhere." 

Robert clears his throat. "We have a position for you in the company. I assumed you knew that. I should have spoken to you about it. You are a Queen after all." 

 

_Oliver looks out the window and sees his city. He smiles down at the little girl in his arms. Felicity is in the hospital bed resting. Oliver looks over at her and sees she's awake. He walks over and sits on the edge._

_They both stare down at their daughter. The last months of her pregnancy, they became a true couple. They found a small house, put together a nursery and even learned about lawn care. It has been the happiest time of his life. He kisses his wife's head. "We need a name. That one nurse with the serious bitch face is not letting us go without naming her."_

_Felicity looks at her daughter and then to Oliver. "Mollie. I want her name to be Mollie." Oliver looks down at his daughter and then to his wife. "Mollie?"_

_"Yep. Is that okay. I picked it out months ago." He looks confused. "Sure. but why Mollie?" Felicity holds out her arms and Oliver places his daughter in her mother's arms. Once they're settled he waits. Felicity takes a deep breath and looks up at him._

_"When I thought we'd be splitting up and you'd go back to your old ways..I picked it." She's blushing. "When we first met, Tommy called you Ollie." He nods, he remembers and she would never call him that. Every other woman in his life has called him that but her._

_"To me..you were different. You are Oliver not their Ollie. So I decided to call her Mollie...My Ollie. I would always have a piece of you because of her."_

_Oliver felt the tears stinging his eyes. "You have me forever. Me and Mollie." He kisses her forehead. Who knew his crazy plan to avoid Rochev would end like this?_


	15. Oliver's real crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co-stars AU
> 
> Oliver and Felicity have to film their first love scene. Can they fake it being fake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my wonderful fandom husband, and friend. She needs a pick me up. By request. I can't say the actual request ;)

She is pacing. She can't stop pacing.She really should stop pacing. "Felicity!" She stops. "You're needed in hair and makeup." OH yeah. She will need hair and makeup first. She takes a calming breath. She can do that. She just can't think about what comes after hair and makeup. 

Felicity walks slowly to the hair trailer. She walks in and her usual stylist smiles and motions to her chair. "The director wants the usual when it's down. Can't have the fans figuring out what's about to happen." She laughs as Felicity's stomach decides to relocate to the floor. 

Her stylist, Helena is one of her closest friends. Felicity knows she could tell her that she's nervous and this is the worst idea the director, writers and producers could ever do. However, she won't tell her because Felicity Smoak is a professional. She was hired to do a job and she will do that job. She hopes...probably she will do her job. 

Helena talks all the while doing Felicity's hair. She doesn't seem to notice that Felicity is nervous and upset. Well, she didn't seem to notice but apparently she did. When she's done and Felicity hops out of the chair, Helena follows her. 

Once they step outside Helena hugs her. "You will do great. You both will do great. You're going to kill it!" Felicity smiles weakly. "Oh, honey..what's wrong? You've done this before."   
Helena is right. Felicity has done this a million times before. Okay not a million but a few. They are professionals and friends. It's not like she has to make a porn with him. Though, she would really like that...shit.

Her eyes dart to Helena. "Did I? Aloud?" Helena nods. Oh how could her mouth betray her. She closes her eyes for a moment before looking at Helena. "I'm not stupid. I know he has a girlfriend...he loves her and I am happy for him!" 

Those words even sound false to her own ears. Helena doesn't say anything just waits. "It'll be okay. We can go for drinks after." Felicity nods and walks over to the makeup trailer. Sure, she can do this. This part is only makeup. 

She walks in and the makeup artist is giddy. "Can you believe it! Finally." She hugs Felicity. Everyone on the show is excited for this new direction. Felicity is excited for her character. Not so much for herself having to do it. Not actually IT..faking IT. She looks and sees Shado playing with several tubes of lipstick. 

"I tested all of these and the smudge just enough to be interesting." She wiggles her eyebrows. "I'll need to reapply it after every take but it is sure to leave some on Oliver." She giggles. Felicity smiles while cringing inside.

"A girl needs to leave her mark, right?" Shado teases her as she starts her makeup. Felicity lets her mind drift back over her script. There isn't a ton of dialogue but enough to allow her character to speak her truth. Speaking is good. She tried twice to talk Walter, the producer, into making it just talking. He was not amused with her trying to postpone the inevitable. 

"Okay, stand up." Felicity looks at her quizzically. "You need body makeup. It's a sex scene dear. Upper body." 

All too soon, she no longer feels the different brushes on her face or body. She slowly opens her eyes. Shado is looking at her. Shado smiles sadly. Felicity knows that she knows. Does everyone know she has a crush on her costar? 

"last thing.. pasties or bare?" Felicity can't decide. Which is more professional? 

Before Felicity can ask the production assistant knocks on the door. "Felicity wardrobe needs you and then you need to get in place." 

OH SHIT. She's not ready. She's changed her mind. She doesn't want to be an actress. Nope, she can go to college and do something else. She's young enough to start over. 

She grabs the pasties on her way out of the trailer. 

 

+++++++++++++++++

Oliver Queen is a professional. He was good at his job and he loves his job. He has never backed away from anything they've thrown at him on this job or any other. He doesn't even want to back away from this challenge. And it is a challenge. He isn't sure when kissing a beautiful woman became a challenge.

He is outside on the lot shooting baskets by himself. He's trying to work off his nervous energy. He needs to calm down and put on his professional armor. He can do this. He thinks back on the day he met her. She's beautiful. Young and refreshing. Being around Felicity is like that feeling you get on the first warm day after a hard winter. When you feel free and like anything in the world is possible. That is how she makes him feel. 

He sinks another basket. She smiles and he can't help but smile back at her. When she laughs, he's enchanted. When she speaks he actually listens to every word she says because they are all important. And when she's close...when she's close he forgets everything and sometimes, he will reach out and touch her. Just a small touch here and there. He can't stop himself. What's worse (or better) he doesn't want to stop himself. 

"Oliver!" He turns to his the production assistant, "You're wanted in hair, then makeup." Oliver tosses the ball inside his trailer and shuts the door. He walks over to the hair trailer. They will make sure every hair is just so and that it doesn't move. 

He sits down in Helena's chair. She puts the gel in and starts placing each piece in perfect order. "You seem nervous. Forget your Altoids?" Oliver smirks. 

"Never." He reaches into his pocket and pulls them out. Helena laughs. He watches her in the mirror. He knows he shouldn't but he does, "How's Felicity? I haven't seen her yet." He goes for flippant but it comes out strangled. Smooth. 

Helena snickers, "She's nervous. She's professional." 

Oliver wonders for the millionth time since they got the script why didn't he ask her to rehearse or talk about it or something. No, he just walked out of the table read and they aren't rehearsing until just before they film it. IDIOT. 

Helena is done so he heads to the makeup department. It never takes them very long. He hopes today is no different. He practically falls into the chair. Shado comes over and starts work. "You have bags under your eyes. You not sleeping?" He shrugs. 

No, he isn't sleeping. He has to pretend to make love to the girl he wants to make love to and pretend it's not real. No problem. it's not like he has trouble being aroused by her already. Just looking at her and he gets a boner. Now, he has to..."Oliver do you have performance anxiety?" 

He blushes. No. He does not. He has "better not make this too real or forget it's for the show anxiety". She finishes with his face then moves so he can stand. He starts to walks out. She laughs, "Both of you have forgotten you need body makeup!" Oliver sighs. He lifts off his shirt and she starts the process. 

He had forgotten that his half naked body will be laying against hers. He needs to stop thinking about that right now. Helena finishes up while he thinks about his grandma and puppies and anything but Felicity. 

"All done!" Helena tells him and he slams out of the make up trailer and right into the production assistant. 

"Glad you're done. You're wanted on set." 

Oliver is walking to the set when his phone goes off. It's his girlfriend, well ex girlfriend. He should answer it and talk to her. Instead, he rejects the call. He broke things off when she came to visit and decided his friendship with Felicity wasn't allowed. No one tells him what to do. He can't just not be friendly with his leading lady and friend.   
Oliver walks onto set and sees Felicity standing there. They did the scene leading up to the actual lovemaking yesterday. He had a hard on all night. He felt guilty when he eventually jacked off to images of her in his mind. 

"Hi.." She says to him softly. He can tell she's nervous. He has no idea what she has to be nervous about. He's the one in love with her and has to hide it. He watches her move to position as the director comes over. 

After he gives them the minimal directions, Oliver and Felicity are left alone before the scene starts to roll. He looks at her, "You nervous?" She shakes her head and bites her lip. She's lying. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Her eyes get big and she starts smile. 

"Thanks." He only nods. He never would let anything happen to her. He will protect her during this scene and always. Felicity removes her robe to reveal she is just in her bra and pants. He is only in his pants.

Once the director calls for action Oliver slips into his character, mostly. There is still a part of him that is Oliver and to him, she is Felicity. His Felicity. 

Oliver lifts her off the ground and into his arms. His heart is racing and his breath is coming out in short pants. He kisses her. When she opens her mouth he can't help but enter with his tongue. Okay, that's not how actors do this but hey, he's all for it.   
He moves across the small set and sits on the bed. She is straddling his lap. She pushes down hard on him and his body responds. She moans. He starts kissing down her neck as his hands, of their own accord, move to her ass. When he has her ass in his hands she starts to grind down on him and his hips lift to meet her. 

He half listens, waiting for the director to yell "Cut!". He doesn't. Felicity must not care, because she moves her arms to her back, unhooks her bra and tosses it. Damn, if she is this hot on set what would she be like for real. He moans. He wants to know so desperately. 

He remembers that the director wanted this to move to Oliver on top. He keeps her close to make sure no one else sees her. He wants that for himself as wrong as that is because she is not his. But she is his character's so he will protect her. 

The director yells cut. They both freeze. He picks her up pressing her non pasties breast to his chest as wardrobe comes over and helps her with her robe. She goes off with the wardrobe girl. He walks around the set. 

When it's time to start shouting again, he's called back to set. She's already in the bed under the covers. She pulls back the covers for him to get in. He gets on top of her and tries to will his body into submission. It works until they start kissing when "Action" is called. He lose himself in the moment. He feels her shiver and even though no dialogue is written for this part he asks her again if she's okay. 

She opens her eyes and looks into his eyes. They're dilated and she looks up at him with lust. And now his body is no longer obeying at all. He plunders her mouth. He can't stop. Whenever she attempts to not kiss him he follows her mouth. He needs her mouth. 

Finally he realizes she needs to breathe. He starts kissing down her next as he watches her face. She bites her lip, and he can't control himself he rolls his hips and she moans. They keep making out and grinding and it's getting hotter and hotter. He forgets the crew, the cameras and everyone else but her. 

"CUT!" Oliver rips his lips from hers. They are both out of breath. He stares down at her for a moment while trying to catch his breath. "You okay?" She nods slowly. 

He moves off her slowly. He grabs her robe and hands it to her. She waits a beat then sits up while putting it on. Oliver rakes his hand through his short hair. He needs to apologize right?" 

He offers her his hand to help her stand up. He looks around and all of the crew is busy. "I'm sorry." She is tying her robe, she stops and looks up at him. 

"Why? What for?" She asks him confusion clear in her voice. She is going to make him say it? She wants to kill him. 

He swallows the lump in his throat. He knows he's blushing. "Uh. For getting--out of hand--wait. No..uh, for getting" He looks around and wants to die. "For getting hard..." 

She laughs and starts to walk away. "It's fine Oliver." She smiles brightly up at him and pats his bare chest. "I'd be insulted if you didn't." She wiggles her eyebrows and saunters off. 

He's screwed and not literally, sadly.


	16. Oliver's Real Crush Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2..things heat up between the costars. teeheeeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to overwhelming demand I did a follow up. I hope you like it.

Felicity watches Oliver as he makes his way through the party. It's the wrap party. Season two is over and the were just renewed for a third season. She should be elated. She is, mostly, but she is also sad. After the party tonight they will all go there separate ways for two months. She will scour the internet for pictures of Oliver out and he will be there out and about with his friends and his girlfriend. He hasn't spoken about her since just before their love scene, but if this hiatus is anything like last year? She will be drunk a lot. 

Oliver is talking to Tommy. She admires how comfortable he is in a crowd. Oliver is always confident and self assured. Everyone in the room seems to gravitate towards Oliver. She would too if she didn't fear making a complete fool out of herself. One thing she and her character have in common is the ability to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. 

She is in the middle of the restaurant talking to Helena and trying to not be obvious about following Oliver's every move. Suddenly, Helena is laughing. "You haven't heard a thing I've said to you!" Felicity tries to deny it. 

"I have..." Helena quirks an eyebrow. "Really? So you mean to agree to go out with my deadbeat brother?" Felicity blushes. She hadn't heard that or much else. She hears the music and talking and lots of laughing but nothing exist but him when he is close by. It's like her body shuts down and focuses on him. It's like her body becomes a heat seeking missile seeking him. Helena laughs. 

Oh no. "Did I? Out loud?" Helena nods. She grabs Felicity and pulls her to a booth in the small restaurant where the cast and crew party is being held. Helena has grabbed a couple of drinks on their way to the table and sits them in front of them. Felicity sips the delicious wine. Her third glass. Parties like this make her nervous, so she drinks. Probably not the best plan.

 

"I know you like him.." Felicity sips again staring straight ahead. Shit. She has been too obvious. What must Helena think? Oliver is older, wiser and not available. He may have gotten hard during their love scene but that's natural when a girl rubs herself all over you and forgoes the pasties. She can't believe she basically dry humped her costar!

She looks at Helena, "Am I that obvious?" Helena laughs and grabs her hand. 

"No, but he is." Felicity is confused. "Who?" 

"Oliver! He is crazy about you too. He gets upset when a new director comes on board and is charmed by you. The production assistants all know to never touch you or let Oliver see them staring at you." Helena raises her glass to her lips. She giggles and sits the glass back down. 

"My favorite is the look on his face when the producer grabbed your hand that day. I thought Oliver would tear his entire arm off. Instead he went out of his way to get your attention. It was so middle school."

Felicity is lost. Oliver doesn't do those things. Ever. He's a professional. She can't even remember any of the assistants ever staring at her and the EP's have touched her before but Oliver never reacted.

"Helena, you're wrong! Oliver is always a professional. He would never disrespect a director. He is always kind to the production assistants and he loves our producers!" Helena shakes her head. 

"Oh you sweet innocent child." She fidgets in her seat and smiles evilly at Felicity. "You watch Oliver..." Felicity nods. Sure, since she has been doing this all night why not now. 

Helena gets up and stands on the booth seat. "ROY! YO! Harper?" Oliver's head whips to the booth where Felicity pretends to be drinking and looking around while watching him from the corner of her eye. 

Oliver searches for Roy. He watches as Roy comes over and sits down. Helena points for him to sit on Felicity's side. He looks around. He tenses when his eyes lands on Oliver. Felicity watches as Oliver glares at Roy. Felicity hates that for Roy. She grabs his hand and pulls him into the seat. 

 

"Thatta girl, Smoak!" Helena declares much too loudly. Roy is almost shaking. "Roy, how has the world been treating you?" Helena asks. When Roy starts to answer Helena slides out. Roy and Felicity both watch as she walks over to the executive producer, Walter Steele. 

Felicity is listening to Roy and forgets she is supposed to be watching Oliver until he slides in across from them. They both jump. Roy looks like a deer caught in headlights while Felicity feels all the air has been sucked out fo the room.

"Oliver! Roy was just telling me the funniest story about how he thought I was a new production assistant the first day and that's why he sent me to the production office instead of my trailer." She laughs. Roy looks embarrassed. Oliver takes a swig of his beer (in a bottle). 

"You should have been fired for sending our new leading lady to the wrong place." Roy turns red. Felicity smiles at Roy, "It's okay. Helena thought I was an extra. I looked too young."

Felicity and Roy share a laugh until they look at Oliver. He is definitely not laughing both immediately stop laughing. The tension is getting to Felicity. She doesn't like it, at all. She knows she will start babbling soon. She takes a deep breath and prays she doesn't babble, "What are your plans for hiatus Roy?" 

++++++++++++++++++

 

Oliver who is waiting for the PA to start talking. Roy is peeling the label off his beer. He shrugs. "I am just going to be hanging out here. Maybe do some stuff with my friends while looking for my next gig." He looks over at Felicity and she smiles at him. Oliver wonders if punches out his PA is a bad PR move. 

"What about you, Felicity?" Roy asks her sheepishly. Felicity looks startled by the question. Oliver really wants to know the answer. 

"Oh. I am going on vacation with some friends. We want to hit up some beaches. I went bikini shopping yesterday and tomorrow I need to go buy actual luggage! I feel like a real grownup." Felicity studies Roy for a minute and Oliver tries to will her to look at him, "You should come with us!" 

Oliver wants to punch someone, mostly Roy. 

"Oh, Felicity I can't impose or afford that! Thanks though." Felicity pouts for a minute. 

"I already paid for the house we're using. It's right on the beach. Please?" He watches as Felicity moves closer to him, "Helena is going..." Roy's eyes dart to hers. 

"I know you like her and she likes you. Please?" Roy looks around. "How about you go talk to her and if you want to go with us, it's on me. No one but the three of us will know!" Roy fidgets. "Say yes!" Roy smiles at her. 

Oliver is intrigued that Roy likes Helena. He's also relieved. He is not looking forward to a summer of seeing instagram pics of Felicity in various bikinis. He loves pictures of her and her body is amazing, however he isn't allowed to touch. He really didn't want pictures of her and Roy frolicking in the ocean on top of everything else he's going to see. He nearly had a heart attack last year with that one bikini and her hugging some man. He got really drunk that night. His girlfriend knew something was wrong. Oliver blew her off. He should have ended then or she should have ended it.

Oliver watches as Roy leaves the table. Felicity starts to move across the seat. "Where are you going?" He puts his foot on the bench of her seat. She stops. 

"Uh...to join my friends?" She asks him. Doesn't tell him but asks him. He takes another pull of his beer and smiles at her. "I thought we were friends?" He lifts an eyebrow. She looks nervous. 

"We are-- just not hanging out and drinking friends. You usually hang out with your boys and I hang out with Helena and Roy." Oliver watches her. He moves his foot and she leaves the table. He watches her. 

She has the greatest ass he has ever seen. She turns to look back at him and he doesn't try to hide he was ogling her. Why should he? When his eyes trail up her body she is blushing. He smiles at her and she ducks her head. Well, well, well the tables have turned. 

Oliver watches her as she dances with Helena. A server comes around and sits another beer on his table along with some napkins. The top one has her number on it. He looks back to Felicity. Oliver is enjoying watching her. The female cast and some of the wait staff have slipped him their numbers tonight. He's graciously put them in his pocket to toss later. He only wants Felicity. 

Oliver watches as his best friend, business partner and co star Tommy Merlyn walks up to Felicity. Tommy knows how Oliver feels about her. He fucking KNOWS and yet he asks her to dance. He takes her in his arms and whispers in her ear. She blushes and looks away. Tommy pulls her closer and kisses the top of her head. Oliver knows they are friends but he doesn't have to like it. 

"Jealousy is so not your color Queen." Oliver looks over at Helena. "Go ask her to dance. Tell her how you feel before you spend the summer apart." Oliver shakes his head. "Then don't be surprised if by next season she is with someone else. She's too great of person to be alone forever." Helena moves away. 

People are starting to leave. Oliver watches Felicity she is hugging several people as they make their way to the doors. Tommy is also hanging back. Oliver doesn't like it. Oliver moves to the bar to stand beside Tommy, "What's up buddy?" Tommy asks him while still watching Felicity. 

"Wondering why you are all over Felicity?" Tommy smirks. 

"Calm down, buddy. She's been drinking and I offered her a ride home. That's all." Oliver grunts. Tommy smiles as Felicity walks over to him. Tommy tucks Felicity into his side. "Bad news, sweetheart. I forgot I promised to take a friend to the airport BUT, Oliver here will take you home." 

Oliver almost spews his beer. He will? "Uh..yeah sure. I haven't drank too much." And after what Tommy just said he is feeling stone cold sober. 

Oliver has carefully avoided alone time with Felicity. Sexual harassment is no joke. Getting unwanted boners could be considered harassment. Not that he doesn't want them, he does well, he sort of does. Boners not harassment suits. Is Felicity's babbling contagious?

"I don't want to be a bother. I can call Uber or something.." Felicity bites her lip and he wants to suck it. 

"Felicity you're not a bother." He tries to smile and not look like an asshole. She hugs Tommy tighter and moves towards Oliver. "Okay, whenever you're ready." She points her chin over to the gaggle of girls who've been following him all night. Mostly servers for the restaurant now. 

"Your fans..I can wait here until your done. It's fine." He just waves at the women and puts his hand on her lower back. "We're ready." 

He walks her outside. When they get outside she shivers. He takes off his jacket and offers it to her. "My car is around back." He reaches for her hand and she doesn't jerk it away. He's mostly comfortable with the silence. Felicity suddenly stops. He looks back at her. 

"This isn't a good idea. I think I'll go back inside and call Uber." She tries to pull her hand away and Oliver holds tightly. He looks into her eyes. She's had a lot to drink tonight. She isn't drunk but she's on her way. She looks scared right now. Why is she scared?

"Do I scare you?" He asks her softly. She nods. He drops her hand. He doesn't want to scare her. He hates that she looks scared of him. He'd never do anything to hurt her. He'd cut off his own hand before he hurt her. She grabs his hand again.

"Not like you think..I'm not scared of you as a person Oliver...oh geez this is not coming out right at all." Oliver is just watching her hand holding his tightly. "I'm scared of what you make me feel. You make me feel things I shouldn't feel and think about things I definitely should not be thinking about." Oliver drags his eyes up to her face. Her eyes are closed. 

Could she mean this in a very good way? "What do I make you think about?" She whimpers. She opens her eyes and the way she is looking at him makes his mouth go dry. "You make me think about you. All of you. And I shouldn't think about that." Oliver swallows. Good to know. He moves closer. 

"What do I make you feel?" He's so close that when he speaks his breath move her hair. She looks up into his eyes, he thought she might play it off as nothing. He watches as her chest expands and she starts to speak, "You make me feel safe, and warm and you make my stomach do this weird warm yet scary thing. You make me feel like the most important person in the world when you watch me so intently when I speak to you and most of all--for the first time in my life you make me want something that isn't mine to want." 

Oliver's heart stops then starts beating so fast he is sure she can hear it. "Not yours to want? Felicity..are you saying you want me?" He can't believe this could be real. She jerks her hand from his and starts walking back to the front of the building

He runs to catch up to her. He grabs her shoulder and gently turns her to face him. She must think he wants his jacket back because she starts sliding it off her shoulders. "Leave it on, you're freezing." He pulls it back on her and buttons the suit jacket buttons.

"I can't Oliver. There could be press and me seen in your jacket would not be good for you or me." Her voice trembles.

"I don't care. I couldn't care less what the press thinks of me or you wearing my coat. You're cold." He starts to walk away but she doesn't follow him. He just wants to get somewhere that they can talk this over. 

He walks back to her. "Let's just get out of here and go somewhere and talk." She shakes her head. "I can't go with you. I've had enough to drink that being alone with you is dangerous. It's why I asked Tommy to take me home." 

He smirks, "Being alone with Tommy isn't dangerous?" She shrugs. "Not really. He's my friend and when I'm with him it's fun and lighthearted."

"And with me?" He moves closer. Her breath is coming out in short bursts. "With you....with you it's all fire and electricity and want." 

He steps even closer, " I want you too..I feel all those things too." She steps back and he follows her. 

"And your girlfriend? How does she make you feel?" Felicity sticks out her chin and is being stubborn. He loves that about her. He can't think of anything he doesn't love about her. He steps closer and when she does she's pressed against the wall of the restaurant. 

"I don't have a girlfriend. At least not right now. Maybe by the end of tonight..if you want.." Oliver is towering over her. He moves his hand to her hips and settles them there. He slowly moves closer to her lips but waits. He knows her too well. 

"Y-you broke up?" He nods. "We did. She didn't like it when I wanted to spend all my free time with you. She told me to choose and I did. I chose you." He watches as she works through what he just said. When it registers, really gets through to her she smiles and then throws her arms around his neck and she kisses him. 

Oliver has never had a kiss like this before. It's like every fiber of his being is being directed to her. Everything is about her. She's taken over his entire world in that moment. 

Oliver pushes her further into the brick wall of the restaurant. He needs more of her. He needs to feel all of her pressed against as much as him as he can. He starts kissing down her neck. He can't reach enough of her. He puts his hands on her ass. Oh damn, it does feel as good as it looks. He lifts her up. She gets the hint and wraps her legs around him. Her short skirt riding high on her thighs.

Oliver needs more. He runs his hands under her shirt feeling her skin. It's soft so so soft. She pulls his hair and he moans. He wants all of her. He starts kissing her lips until she pulls back. "Oliver..." He stops and looks up into her face. Her hair is a mess. Her lips are swollen and well kissed. He smirks. 

"We are outside in a public place..." Oh shit. He forgot. He kisses her lips one more time before he sits her on her feet. She readjusts her clothes while he readjusts himself. It's her turn to smirk when she watches him. When he looks into her face she smiles. "What no apology this time?" 

He throws his head back laughing. He offers her his hand and she willingly takes it. They walk around to the back where his car is and he helps her in. On the drive home, he can't help but constantly sneak peeks at her. 

"Back there when you told Roy about your plans, are those really your plans?" He's scared she didn't want to brag about a whole summer of fun. She nods.

"What are yours?" He looks at her then back at the road. They pull up to a spotlight and he turns to her to answer. 

"Spending as much time with you as you will allow. You name the dates, places and times and I'm there." She smiles and blushes. 

"Oliver...you can't do that!" 

"Of course I can. I will go see my family and spend some time with them, but I hope you'll come with me." 

"What?" The light turns green and he starts driving again. "I want you to come with me. We will work it around you and your schedule."

She is shaking her head, "We've never even gone out on a date!" It's his turn to laugh. 

"All the time watching netflix in my trailer between takes was better than any date I've ever had. But I do plan on taking you on many, many dates." 

They arrive at her apartment. She looks around the street, "How did you know where I live?" 

"You live in the same building as Tommy. He told me." Oliver doesn't tell her that he begged Tommy for any and all information on her. He even allowed Tommy to make fun of his "crush" on his costar. 

Oliver gets out of the car and walks around to open her door. His Mother raised him to be a gentleman, making out behind restaurants aside. She takes his hand and steps out of his car. They can't stop smiling at each other. 

He walks her inside and to her door, hand in hand. When they get in front of her door, she pauses. He watches her lick her lips and whispers, "Do you want to come in?" He feels like the devil himself is tempting him, but he wants to do this right. And better than he has ever done this. 

"I do...." Her face lights up and then falls, "But..I shouldn't. I want this thing." He motions his hand between the two of them, "I want this whatever it is to work out and to be right. So, Miss Smoak would you go to dinner with me tomorrow?" She smiles with her whole entire body and he can't help but smile down at her. She starts to nod, "yes!" She throws her arms around his neck and kisses him. It takes everything in him not to beg to stay with her. 

All too soon, she pulls back. He watches her turn to her door and unlock it then she slips inside. When she's safely inside he goes home. He has a date to plan and he needs to wrap his mind around the fact that he might finally get the girl.

++++

Felicity is pulled from her slumber by banging on her door. She's scared something awful has happened. She grabs her robe, putting it on as she runs for the door. She looks through the peep hole and sees Helena. She opens the door. 

"You're Oliver Queen's girlfriend? When did that happen?" Felicity isn't sure either so she just shrugs. "Why are you asking me about this?" 

Helena grabs Felicity's tablet and pulls up TMZ. There on the front page are pictures of her and Oliver making out behind the restaurant. The story below says:

_"When asked for comment Mr Queen's reps had a stern no comment. We surmised this was due to his recent relationship with another actress. HOWEVER, Mr Queen himself called and told us his previous relationship ended several months ago and he saw no reason to announce it to the world since it was private. He then went on to say that he is in fact dating Miss Smoak, his costar on his long running television show. When questioned further he used the term girlfriend._

_There you have it folks, Oliver Queen was on the market and off before anyone knew about it._

Felicity can't help but do a little happy dance. She is Oliver Queen's girlfriend. Some might say it's not romantic or polite to announce it this way, but Felicity understands he was protecting and defending her. She runs to call her boyfriend.


	17. You are my forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to chapter 13. 
> 
> Felicity told Oliver she was ready to talk. Now they're talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of people wanted the talk between Oliver and Felicity that was mentioned, so here you go! 
> 
> Not edited. Sorry. My writers block is bad and I hate editing.

Oliver and Felicity rode silently in the elevator up to his office, or former office. He is replaying what he walked in on today. He can't believe Laurel. Actually he can but wishes he didn't. He sneaks a peek at Felicity. She doesn't look like she's been sleeping well. She's lost weight. Fuck, he hates that he's the reason she's hurting. She looks at him and he smiles. It's his natural response to her and she looks away. Great job, Oliver. Freak her out. 

He can't help himself. It's been so long since he's been this close to her. He can smell her shampoo and perfume. He feels that familiar pull he's always felt towards her. He feels calmer, grounded and safer. He's missed that. He slowly inhales her scent that calms him more than anything in this world can. 

The elevator ride is over too soon. When the doors open, he holds out his arm to gesture for her to go first. She moves. He tries, he really honestly tries not to look at her ass but he can't help himself. He sighs. She turns and looks at him. He blushes. He knows that she knows exactly what he was doing. 

_Bali, he got caught staring at her when she was walking to the water. When she ran back into his arms she asked him what he was staring at. "Your ass." She laughs and throws her arms around him. He lifts her up effortlessly. She adjusts her sun hat and gives him a quick peck on the lips._

_"It's perfect and I've loved looking at it for years now. Except now you're my girlfriend so I can ogle you and not get slapped." Her smile fades._

_"Am I?" He looks at her confused._

_"Are you what?"_

_Felicity tries to wiggle out of his arms. He holds her tighter with his arms banded around her waist all he has to do is pull her in a bit tighter. He waits. He looks into her eyes. He sees worry there. He notices the blush spreading down her body. He loves to watch that blush travel. Felicity knows him well enough to know he won't let this go._

_"Am I your girlfriend? I know we are on this vacation together and we are having sex...lots and lots of sex but we haven't talked commitment." She chews on her lip. Oliver is dumbfounded._

_Did she think he would ask her to run off with him and it be a fling? Oliver sits her down on the sand. Of course she does, how many times has he walked away or offered her himself only to pull away. He's such an asshole._

_"I want you to be my girlfriend." He silently adds for now. One day I want you to be my wife and the mother of my children. "You're already my partner, and my best friend." He trails off. What if she just wants a fling. She is the one who put very strict boundaries up and started dating Ray. He scowls. He doesn't like thinking about that time._

_She giggles. "What's that face for?" He smiles and looks away._

_"I was remembering your time with Ray." He doesn't sound too bitter. He hopes. She smiles. "I asked you a question, Felicity."_

_She moves closer to him. "A girl likes to be asked. I gave you a free pass on dating. I mean, we did have ONE date..." Oliver laughs and shakes his head. He steps closer. He takes her face in his hands._

_"Felicity Smoak, will you be my very committed, very loved and very hot girlfriend?" Her smile gets bigger with every word. She starts to nod, "Yes Oliver Queen I will." He leans down and kisses her._

 

When Felicity clears her throat and tilts her head he just shrugs at her. He knows he isn't her boyfriend or even her friend anymore. He has no right to look. He decides to change the subject. 

"We could talk here but the team could come in..." He watches as she realizes they need some place private. He wants to take her to the penthouse, home. It's where she belongs. He clears his throat, "We could go to the penthouse." He watches her face and a million emotions cross her face. She straightens her shoulders. "Okay. I  
can meet you there." 

Oliver has a mild panic attack. What if she doesn't show up. What if he already blew his chance. He looks across the room and into her face. She gives him a nod, "Oliver, I said I would be there. I will." She knows him better than anyone has ever known him. She knows his every fear and she knows he can't help but doubt her.

She starts to walk out. "Felicity, wait." She stops and turns to him. "yeah?" 

He stops in front of her. "I just want to say..I'm sorry for what Laurel said to you." She looks angry for a second. "I want to apologize for that here because when we get to the penthouse, it will be me apologizing and explaining everything I've done to hurt you... and begging for forgiveness." He clears his throat, "I'm sorry that so many of the things she said were true...once."

He sees her face soften. She nods, turns and walks out. This time he turns away so he isn't tempted to stare at her ass. As soon as he hears the door, he walks out the back and runs for his bike. They both know Oliver on his bike will beat her there even with her head start. 

As predicted Oliver is first to arrive at the penthouse. He does his best to squash the fear that she's not coming. Felicity doesn't lie to him. That's what he contributes to the relationship he thinks to himself while guilt overwhelms him. He wonders if he should open some wine. She could see it as him trying to seduce her. He starts for the kitchen twice before sitting on the couch to wait for her. His butt barely hits the seat before he rises. 

He rises. He starts a fire in the fireplace. Then heads to the kitchen. He opens a bottle of her favorite red and grabs the mint chip ice cream from the freezer. He sits both on the coffee table. He sits down and puts his head in his hands. 

Oliver knows this could be his last chance to make this right. He needs to make this right, even if Felicity can't come back to him as his girlfriend or fiancee, he needs her in his life. He feels physical pain when she's in pain, his heart aches when he can't touch her. He misses her laugh, her smile, the small touches. Most of all, he misses her. 

The doorbell rings. Oliver wonders who could it be then it hits him, it's her. This isn't her home anymore in her mind. He answers the door. She looks at him nervously. He sighs taking her in. She's so beautiful. He motions for her to come in. She does and looks around. He's changed nothing since she walked out the door. 

She looks back at him questioning him with a look. He shrugs. He knows she thinks he should have moved on or changed things at least, but he can't. He doesn't want to let her go. He doesn't want to move on from her, from them. 

"Have a seat." Felicity walks over the couch. She eyes the contents of the coffee table. She laughs, "Trying to bribe me with ice cream and wine?" He blushes, looks away and shrugs. If he thought it'd work, he would.

After he pours them each a glass of wine, she shifts to her normal position looking at him on their couch. It feels so familiar and right. She waits. He knows she's waiting on him. 

"I'm sorry." He looks her in the eyes when he says it. "I shouldn't have kept William from you. I shouldn't have lied and I shouldn't have decided to send him away without consulting you." He stops, sucks in his lips and waits. 

Felicity sips her wine. The fireplace is reflecting on her face. "It hurt Oliver.." She whispers. "I thought we were a team. I was accustomed to you talking to me about everything. When we were traveling and in Ivy Town..we were a solid team. I felt we could handle anything as long as we were together. I even thought we were handling my paralysis amazingly well."

Oliver feels like someone just shot him in the chest. "We are..we were..Samantha said I couldn't have you in William's life...and then Barry said he messed with time and I told you in that timeline and you left me...I couldn't handle losing you. It was the worst possible outcome to me."

He studies her face as she watches him. He can see she feels bad for him but she's hurt. "That didn't work so well..." Ouch. 

"I am sorry, that was uncalled for Oliver." He nods accepting her apology. 

"You are right, when I am in a corner I act without thinking or consulting you or anyone. I know it's no excuse but on the island, in Hong Kong...with Bratva that was how I had to be and I don't think I've put that behind me."

 

Oliver watches as sympathy, pain and perhaps love cross her face. "I know, Oliver." 

"I want too. Felicity. I really want to do that for you, for us." He tells her hope clear in his voice. She shakes her head and his heart drops. 

"You need to do it for you. You're not on that island anymore. I know you're on the streets here and you still have to make those decision out there..but with me, it should be different. You should want to tell me things. Even when we weren't a couple, you were my best friend and I wanted to tell you everything." She lets a soft chuckle. "Even when I got together with Ray. It was a big deal for me..I didn't tell you.." She stops for a moment. 

"Remember when you told me I could talk to you about my day? You can do the same with me." 

He knows that, he's always known that. He trusts her more than he has ever trusted anyone including Tommy. 

"Felicity?" He reaches across the space that separates them literally and figuratively, he touches her hand. He waits. She doesn't pull it away. He squeezes and doesn't take his eyes off their hands, "I do need to bring up what Laurel said.." He waits. She pulls her hand away. Shit. He looks up into her eyes.

She's curious. Felicity is always curious. It's one of the things that first attracted Oliver to her. Softly she asks, "What?" 

He waits, he doesn't want to say this wrong or mess it up. He looks over her head, gathering his thoughts and then his eyes seek out hers, "I didn't go to Samantha for sex or a family. She wasn't there for me in anyway. She would let me spend time with William. We talked about William. When I talked about you, it was to tell her how amazing you are and how good of influence you've been on me. Never about your health or our relationship." 

He sees relief flood her face. She smiles at him, "I didn't think I would ever believe anything you said to me again...but I do believe you. Thank you. It helps me." 

"yeah?" He asks. Anything for her. 

"I-I felt you played me for a fool. I always wondered how people could believe your lies and half truths. Before the island and after...then I believed them. I felt I was a fool...and thinking you were with her, needing her, being a family with her.." 

Oliver watches as her eyes fill with tears. He wants to hold her, cuddle her, kiss her pain away. He can't. He knows this but his heart doesn't care. He'd die for her and more importantly he chose to live for HER. 

"Felicity--I couldn't tell you and lose you. I was an idiot. I'm sorry. I would take it all back and give you the right to reject me over and over again if it meant sparing you a moment of this." 

"Oliver...you're always so willing to take on the world and all it's pain." She grabs his hand this time, she rubs the top of his hand with her thumb. They sit there quietly looking at each other. He thinks maybe she missed him as much as he missed her. 

"Laurel was right..." Oliver's heart stops. Oh god. No. He starts running through everything she said. 

"It hurts me that I am not your first anything. I won't be your first love, that was Laurel. I won't be your first wife, legal or not, that Nyssa. I won't be the Mother of your first child, that's Samantha. I know it's wrong but I wanted to be your first...at something. Anything. Hell, you even lived with Shado more or less." She starts to cry.

Oliver didn't think his heart could break again, but she just shattered it. He's always thought she was too good for him, too pure, too smart and too deserving of so much more than him. He's been so many firsts for Felicity. He thinks back to when she told him that she was in love with him. How he made her feel so much more than she thought possible..wait.

"Felicity..you are the only one that matters. I know that sounds like an asshole thing to think and to say but it's the truth." He scoots closer to her, she leans in. She's so close to him. 

"I may have loved Laurel, as a boy loves a girl. But the love I have for you..." How can he make her understand. "The love I had for Laurel was not only child like, it was selfish and stagnant. Everyday I love you more than the day before. Every time we're together it is the best feeling in the entire world. I would do anything for you, I wasn't willing to do anything for Laurel. Don't compare what we have...she may have been my first love, but you..YOU Felicity Meghan Smoak will be my last." 

She whimpers and he sees tears falling down her face. He wipes them away resting his hand on her shoulders next to her neck cupping her face. 

"Nyssa and I were forced to marry..I called her wife only for the sake of besting Merlyn." She scoots closer. "We never even pretended for her father. It meant nothing. Consider it play acting..but you, our fake wedding was more of a wedding to me." He looks down at smirks, "When you were in that hospital bed and gave me an out?" 

Felicity nods sadly. Oliver feels hope bloom in his chest. Not because she looks sad but because he thinks she is understanding. "When I said for better or worse. I meant it. I considered us married then. No preacher or rabbi could make it more official for me." 

She sucks her lips in as a smile tries to break free. They both scoot closer together. Their knees are touching now. Oliver has never felt so good about feeling someone's knee before.   
"As for Samantha and William. IF we get back together, our children will be the children I raise. The ones I get to watch grow inside of you, the ones I get to welcome into this world. The ones I get to hold, cuddle and protect. They will know me and I will know them. Our children won't mean more or less to me, but I will mean more to them..I hope. I'd never leave them Felicity or you. I promise. I am done running and hiding." 

Felicity looks at him and for the first time in months it isn't guarded. She looks at him with affection. He wants to kiss her but he can't. She has to make the first move. He won't push her into this or make her feel guilty. 

"You're it for me. YOU. I've done so many things I regret, but loving you will never be one of them. And I do love you Felicity. I love you enough to let you go or hold you forever. You are my forever." 

And with that she's in his arms kissing him. Oliver lets her set the pace. Let's her decide how this will play out. He owes her that much. She's caressing his face and he wants to purr. God, he's missed this woman. She slowly pulls away. 

"Oliver, I want another chance. I made mistakes too. I should have pushed harder after Central City. I should have fought for you and I should have given you a chance to explain...I was just so hurt." 

He smiles. He smiles the smile he has only for her. The one only she can bring out. "It's okay. You told me once we found ourselves in each other, and we did. We got lost...mostly me...but I think we can fix this." 

He doesn't breathe as he waits for her to say or do something. "Me too.." He lets out the air he was holding. Felicity presses her lips to his and he's lost in the feelings he has for her. That he has always had for her since the first moment he laid eyes on her...

He pulls back. She pouts. "I was enjoying that..I've missed those lips." He chuckles. 

"I saw you once." She gives him a "no shit" kind of look. 

"I mean before I met you." She tilts her head waiting. 

"You told my picture I was cute and it was too bad I was dead...It was the first smile I had in a long time. It was the first time I felt normal...which was pretty good for a dead guy. Your babble, those lips, that short skirt helped keep me alive." 

She's looking at him confused. "How?" She shaking her head. 

"I was on assignment for Waller. I had to break into QC. You came walking into my Mom's office and I was amazed by how normal and how cute you were. I think I subconsciously looked for you after I came home." 

"No way." He starts shaking his head. He knows a part of him did fall for her that day. She seemed like everything he missed about home. 

"I did. Then I found you. I couldn't stay away. I couldn't forget you. I never will..." She smiles and leaps into his laps. 

"You'll never have to.." She kisses him. 

Oliver knows he will have to earn her trust, but she is forgiving him. He will do everything in his power to put the ring he wears around his neck back on her finger. He meant what he said, she is his forever.


	18. Looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity Smoak met her boss and found him attractive. He seems to find her...who knows? His looks are something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to get back into writing after my hiatus due to surgery. My surgery went well but post op isn't. I hope to write more one shots (feel free to leave prompts) and finish "Still Mine" and I have 2 or 3 stories in the works. We will see..
> 
>  
> 
> **not edited

Felicity was sitting in her room trying to figure out what to wear to the Queen Consolidated party. The company was having a party to celebrate a huge acquisition. Normally, Felicity didn't worry about what she wears because no one notices her. Normally. Last week she attended a meeting with her boss and CEO, one gorgeous and panty dropping inducing Oliver Queen. 

Everyone knows Oliver Queen, and everyone adores him. He's funny, smart and handsome as hell. The kind of man who looks right past her. Normally. 

She will never forget the day he walked into the meeting and fired her boss. He turned to her after her boss left, "Miss Smoak, I'm Oliver Queen. I don't think we've met. We will be working closely together as you are the new head of Applied Sciences." He smiled and she forgot her own name. 

They discussed what he expected of her and she assured him she could handle it. She had been doing her boss's job for over a year now for him. When she stood to leave he also stood. When he shook her hand she felt a spark. She looked up into his face she could tell he felt the same thing. Her mouth fell open in shock while he smirked and did this head nod thing. He looked her up and down.She let out an "eep" and ran from his office. 

Since then she has caught him watching her, looking at her like he wants to eat her up. Once he even licked his lips while pretending he was talking to one of her staff while staring at her. She should have been offended. She wasn't. 

These looks make the butterflies in her stomach do an extra dance. She always blushes and looks away. It's not that she doesn't want Oliver or even like him, she does both of those things. But Oliver Queen isn't the type of guy who goes for a woman like her. He dates models and heiresses.Yet, every time he sees her he gets this look in his eyes. 

She's been dreaming of him too. The dreams went from nice and sweet, picnics in the park and ice cream dates to sex. Felicity isn't a virgin but the sex in her dream was HOT and way more adventurous than anything she has done in real life. Which led to lots of daydream fantasies of Oliver Queen. Some of her fantasies even involved him declaring his love for her, and he doesn't seem like the falling in love type.

Then today before she left the office he came into her office, "Miss Smoak, I look forward to seeing you tonight." Sure, it sounded innocent enough but the look on his face was not innocent. "All of you.."

What does that mean? She didn't have time to ask him before he left. 

Felicity sighs. She had planned on wearing a cute little red dress with cut out at her breasts. The party is cocktail and the dress is fancy enough without being too dressy or matronly. She likes it. She just wonders if he will like it. She shouldn't care if he likes it, but she does. She really likes him though if she's honest, and she tries to always be honest with herself, he scares her. She doesn't fear for her safety only her sanity. 

Oliver is a nice man. He is a gentleman when he isn't looking at her like she's a glass of water and he's dying of thirst. He's funny. He has a sarcastic sense of humor and he is so caring. The way he takes care of his sister and his company. She sees a side of him she thinks few people see.

She looks herself over again. She has her hair down loose and long. She takes another steadying breath. She puts on her matching black shoes with the red bottoms and grabs her clutch. One last look in the mirror. She can do this! She tells herself. He's just playing mind games. He doesn't really want to see "all of her". Right? Right! She nods her head. Not entirely convinced but that's the best she can do and not be late. She can't be late. Not only would it be inexcusably rude, but she would look weak to him. Scared and weak. She may in fact be both of those but he doesn't need to know it.

When she arrives at the party she almost walks out as soon as she enters the grand mansion. She can't do this. Nope. Her pep talk was all lies.   
She can't face him and all of these people. Nope, not happening. She is in the main foyer of the Queen mansion still, so getting away should be easy. She turns on her heel to walk out and bumps right into him. 

"Hey..where you headed?" She looks into his eyes and then down at his hand which is holding onto her arm. His other hand is holding a champagne flute. She takes a deep breath, licks her lips and attempts to respond, "I was leaving. I just remember I--uh--forgot to feed my cat." She does an internal facepalm. Her cat? She doesn't have a cat. 

He looks at her and sips his champagne. "You weren't avoiding me?" He smirks down at her, it's like he can read her mind. She shakes her head. She will not admit he scares her. 

"Of course not, you're my boss. Can't really hide from you. Not that I want to hide from you....I just couldn't if I wanted to...hide." She blows out a breath. She is a certified member of Mensa and she can't even talk to her boss. They're going to kick her out.

"Ollie..." A woman comes up and puts her arms around him and kisses his cheek. "We've missed you." Felicity takes advantage of the distraction and leaves the entryway. She is in one of the rooms..a sitting room, perhaps? There are people standing around talking. People are good that means she can get lost. Talking not so much, she will say the wrong thing.

She sees Barry from accounting. Barry she can talk to without a problem. She likes Barry and he likes her. This is good. 

"Hi." She says as she walks up to him. "Hey! Felicity. You know Caitlin and Cisco." 

"Of course." They all work together. She grabs a glass of champagne from the passing waiter. The three of them had been talking about office gossip. She is only half listening when Caitlin spots her boyfriend and leaves. Cisco sees food and decides to eat leaving her alone with Barry. 

"You okay?" She nods. "Yeah...just Mr Queen seems..." Barry looks at her expectantly. "Seems..." 

"I don't know. He seems to have taken a special interest in me or something. I guess he heard about the job offer in Gotham." She sips her drink. Barry laughs. 

"Yeah, that's it." Barry teases her. Barry looks around and she follows suit. "Too many ears, let's head outside." They walk to the open doors, Felicity sits her glass down with Barry's as they slip outside. They both stop at the edge of the patio overlooking the pool. The grounds are beautiful even in the dark. The way the trees are lit with twinkling lights and lanterns at the edge of the path that leads to the pool, gazebo and tennis court. She can feel Barry's eyes on her. They aren't on her the way Ol-...Mr Queen's eyes are on her. She turns to look at him.

Barry is looking at her strange. "Do I have something in my teeth?" He grins and shakes his head. 

"No. You look perfect." 

She blushes. She once thought Barry might like her but they've been friends forever and if it was going to happen it would have happened already. Story of her life. 

"Felicity..." Barry starts slowly like he is about to give her bad news. "I think Mr Queen has a thing for you." 

"A thing? For me?" She giggles. "I think not." 

"I think he wants you. I think he's accustomed to women wanting him back. Then once he gets them he tosses them away." She should have kept her drink. She really needs a drink. 

"Barry come on! There is no way, he wants ME. The geeky IT girl? He dates models or women who could be models." Barry frowns. Felicity doesn't even believe all of that, only most of it. She isn't sure what he wants or what he is doing.

"Felicity, I'm just telling you what I see." He grabs her hands and holds them. 

"I want you to be prepared. I don't know how you feel about him, but this could go badly." She nods. He's right. She could not just lose her job, but her heart. She's scared of losing both of those things and her reputation. Oliver Queen is a reputation wrecker. Her Mom always told her to hold onto her reputation. She doesn't care about the slut slaming, it's the fact that she doesn't want to be a woman who can be accused of getting things by using her body. As weird as that would be considering HER body.

"You're a good friend Barry." She hugs him. He's hugging her back when they hear a throat clearing. 

"Miss Smoak.." 

They separate like two teenagers caught having sex in their parents basement. Barry pales and looks away. 

"Mr Queen." She says while straightening her non-wrinkled dress. Felicity notices he doesn't acknowledge Barry at all. His eyes are dark and stormy. His jaw is clenched. 

"Mr Allen, if you would excuse us, please." Oliver's eyes never leave her. She feels Barry stiffen. She looks at him and smiles.

"It's okay, Barry. It's fine." She isn't sure it is fine but no sense in both of them getting into trouble. 

"Are you sure?" Barry asks her. 

She watches as Oliver smirks still staring at her. "I'm sure Barry." She looks at him and smiles brighter to reassure him. When Barry enters the house Oliver moves and shuts the french doors. She gulps. It's not like he can molest her right here on the patio, right? 

When he's done he strides over to her. She steps back. He doesn't stop. Her back is pressed to the raised cement post of the patio. He is towering over her, dark stormy lust filled eyes bore into hers. "Are you seeing him? Are you fucking him?" 

She wrinkles her brow in confusion. "No?" 

"No? Sounds like you aren't sure. I need you to be sure." He steps closer to her. His chest is brushing hers.

"Sure of what?"

He almost smiles. "Sure you're not seeing him.." He puts his hand on her cheek and moves to her ear and whispers, "Fucking him..." She thinks her heart just skipped several beats and her panties may have spontaneously combusted.

"Why?" She clears her throat as he moves back to look her in the eye. He looks or perhaps leers at her. "I can't kiss you if you belong to someone else." 

"Kiss....me?" It comes out as a squeak. She raises her eyebrows in question. He only nods as he presses his lips to hers. His lips are strong yet soft. When she gasps at how strong, he takes advantage and slips his tongue into her mouth and starts massaging her tongue with his. Her knees almost give out, he catches her and pulls her in closer while breathing deeply through his nose. 

Felicity thinks she may pass out from the lack of oxygen and him...filling all her other senses. His hand on her back pulling her tighter to him. His cock..his very aroused cock pressing into her stomach and he smells so good. It's really not fair. 

He pulls back. His body still pressed to hers. "I want you--" He moves to her neck and her head of it's own volition tilts back giving him more room. He chuckles while still kissing her and licking her. Oh god. She is about to offer anything he wants when the sounds from the party grow louder and she realizes someone opened the door. She shoves him away. He looks at her confused. Until he hears. 

"Ollie! There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere, you bad boy! you!" Sara Lance comes up to Oliver's side and rises up on her toes and kisses his cheek. When she falls back to her feet she's staring at his lips. He's looking at Felicity as she sees what Sara sees. Oh shit. 

"Well, I see you haven't been looking for me." She grabs Oliver's hankie from his pocket and rubs Felicity's lipstick off his face. Felicity sucks her lips into her mouth. Sara looks at her. 

"I take it this is yours..." She holds the offending cloth up to Felicity's face studying the lipstick on the cloth and on Felicity's lips. "Yes. Yours." She tosses the cloth at Felicity. Oliver reaches out and catches it. 

"Sara. Apologize." Sara looks from him to Felicity. "Why?"

"You are being offensive to Miss Smoak." Sara snorts. 

"Miss Smoak?" They stare at each other for several seconds. 

"You know what, this seems like a private conversation--I'll just go." She starts to move around Sara because Oliver is not a safe option. Oliver pushes Sara out of the way. "Oh no, you don't." He grabs her arm. 

"Sara, you and I are over and have been over for months. Six months to be exact." He is looking at Sara and it's not a friendly look at all. He's still holding onto Felicity's arm. Felicity will later look at this moment and be both mortified and thankful. 

"Hey! We met six months ago!" She smiles up at him. He looks down at her and that smile could melt the coldest heart on earth. "Tell me something I don't know." She kicks her smile up a notch without even thinking about it. 

"Her? She is why you decided we weren't going to work out?" Sara is looking her up and down. Felicity can tell Sara isn't very impressed with her and is confused by Oliver's decision.

"Me? What?" Felicity is just as confused. Sara folds her arms and stares at Felicity. "You met my boyfriend six months ago and he dumped me six months ago. I thought it was because of my sister and her becoming a drunk. She's out of rehab so I thought maybe..." 

Oliver clears his throat and moves between the two women. He's almost blocking Felicity from Sara's gaze. "No Sara. We are over. We shouldn't have ever been together." 

"We loved one another---." 

He shakes his head. "You are in love with Nyssa and always have been. You were using me and I was okay with it. Until I wanted more." With that last bit he looks to Felicity and she swallows. 

Sara sighs. "Fuck Ollie. Damn it." She is shaking her head. Then she smiles at him, "No hard feelings?" He laughs. 

"Not anymore...not for you." Sara slugs him. Felicity is watching confused. Sara looks at her. "Be good to him. He's not a total asshole. He could have fucked you while we were still together." Sara starts to walk back inside. 

"No he couldn't...he still can't." Felicity isn't some interchangeable piece of meat. Sara smiles brightly, "Oh really? Are you gay because..." Sara is looking her up and down. 

"No. I mean...you're beautiful and all but no. I tried in college. It was nice but once we got past kissing...I wasn't as into it as I should have been." Sara walks closer. 

"We could try." 

"SARA!" Oliver lets out a warning. Sara ignores him and Felicity sees her moving closer. She think she might kiss her and closes her eyes, don't ask her why..it's the nice thing to do, right? When she doesn't feel a connection she opens her eyes to see Sara's lips pressed against Oliver's hand. 

"Mine." 

Sara falls back. "If you can handle her." Sara says teasingly. Oliver practically growls at her. Sara spins on her heels and heads to the door. As she turns the handle she looks back at Felicity, "Good luck." 

Felicity is watching as Oliver watches her go in. When Sara is back inside he turns to her, "Where were we?" He is walking towards her like a lion stalking it's prey. Is she prey? She dodges him.

This time Felicity moves to the doors, "I am leaving. This shouldn't have happened. You're my boss with a very recent ex."

Oliver grabs her elbow as she turns to leave. "I want you." 

Felicity sighs. She feels the pull to him as the heat settles in her belly. How many fantasies did she have where he said those exact words and here he is saying them and she wants to run. She isn't in his league and she isn't --she isn't his type. 

She pulls free of him physically. She takes a moment to withdraw emotionally. She reaches out and touches his chest. She needs to say something, "Oliver, I don't think you want me. You want the challenge." 

He smirks at her. How can he be so infuriating and sexy at the same time. "Felicity." She looks up into his eyes. He smiles at her softly. She can't help but smile back at him. 

"Felicity..it's not about the challenge, though sweetheart, you are a challenge and I like it. It's not about you being my employee and that being off limits. This..." He sighs and moves closer to her. She sucks in some air. Some much needed air. 

"This is about me seeing a beautiful smart woman and being drawn to her. Then I got to know her, as much as she will let me, and I couldn't help but want to be closer to her and I have taken advantage of opportunity to be near you." 

"Oliv--" He puts his finger on her lips to shut her up. She sucks in her lips and smile. He drops his hand. 

"I am enchanted by you. I want to date you, then some day as the kids say wife you. And yes I totally want to fuck you and make love to you and make all my fantasies come true and yours too....if I'm reading you right. And if I'm not and I'm some creepy stalker..say the word and I will do my best to stay away from you." 

Felicity started crying. She can't help it. It's the best thing anyone has ever said to her. 

"Oliver.. I don't know how to play your game..I'm not the type..your type" 

He licks his lips. "You're right your not what I usually go for and that's what's so amazing. It's just about you. Not a type." He grabs her by the shoulders, "This is not a game for me. YOU are not a game for me."

"Felicity...talk to me." His voice sounds desperate to her.

She is searching his eyes. She can't believe that he can possibly mean this but there it is; clearly he does mean it. Felicity isn't always that brave when it comes to her heart. She protects her heart. She swallows. Can she do it? Yes, she can. It's like her Mom always tells her, "You only regret the risks you don't take." 

She starts nodding. "Okay. What do you want from me?" He smiles brightly. 

"Will you go out with me?" She looks at him and nods. "yes." 

"Okay we start with a date." They look at each other and she thinks the term heart eyes applies. The spell is broken. 

"Ollie! You need to give a speech." 

Oliver bends down and kisses her cheek. "Saturday."


	19. the accidental video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is mortified when she finds out Iris left her phone open and Oliver saw a video he was never meant to see. (au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flash fic (one hour to do it and edit) dare by one of my friends. She gave me the idea and I ran with it. So I'm sorry for any inconsistencies or mistakes. One hour isn't a lot of time.

Felicity Smoak was lying on her bed, on her stomach doing some work on her tablet. She has an internship with Queen Consolidated and is taking two courses over the summer. She was writing code for a new program and couldn't wait to show it to her boss. 

Felicity had just finished a line of code when her cell phone, beside her on her bed started playing her best friend's ringtone. She kept working and answered the call on speaker phone. 

"Felicity please don't be mad." That got her attention off the code. She sat up and crossed her legs. 

"That is never a good way to start a call-- how bad is it?" Iris sighed, also not a good sign. 

"Remember when Cait asked Ray Palmer out for you? And it turned out to be for Valentine's Day?" Felicity vividly remembers how mortified she was when Caitlin did that to her. It was awful. 

"Yeah---" She says cautiously. She's really nervous now. 

"This MIGHT be worse." Felicity crawls off her bed and starts pacing her room. 

"What.did.you.do?" Felicity is trying very hard not to get upset, but it's not going well.   
"I was working with Oliver and I was texting Cait a video on my phone and he saw it." Felicity starts to laugh. Why should she care? 

"Okay. So what?" 

"Felicity-- it was the video from this weekend. The one where we went skinny dipping and played truth or date while in the water." 

Felicity remembers. They were drinking. She had a great week at work. They decided to shed their clothes and jump in the lake. It was her, Caitlin, Iris and Kara who took the video since she was underage. Felicity is searching her brain for why she should care. 

"Felicity it was the part where we asked you who you would do at work." Felicity barely remembers that. Iris asked and she said-- OH NO! Nononononono...

"IRIS! Please say this is a joke." There is a strained silence. It's not a joke. 

"If it makes you feel better he seemed to like you too."

Felicity falls onto her bed. "Of course he does! I was naked and talking about him being naked with me! OH..this is so bad." 

"I'm so sorry Felicity. I didn't mean to do it. I'm sorry." 

"How does this even happen?" Felicity can't fathom a way where this can happen accidentally. "How did he see it?" 

Iris sighs, "I told you Cait asked for the video because we were planning on throwing you a surprise graduation party and play it afterwards for just us. I got it from Kara and sent it. I sat my phone down and I guess I forgot to put my phone on sleep mode and it played again while I was in the bathroom---" 

This is really happening. What's worse? Oliver's Dad said he would be at the meeting tomorrow when they review her work for her grade. Oh, no. How will she pull off this presentation? 

The next day Felicity puts on her gray pencil skirt, pink blouse and sky high heels. She can do this. She needs a good grade and a recommendation. Her future depends on it. She was hoping to be hired on at QC, but she doesn't see that happening. 

She walks into the small meeting room, thanking every deity she can think of it's not a board room. That would have been very intimidating and considering she is already mortified that wouldn't have been good. It's empty. 

Felicity sets up her computer and is ready when she hears someone whistle. She turns to see Oliver Queen charming smile in place. When his eyes meet her angry eyes his smile drops. He blinks a few times. 

She decides to take this bull by the horns so to speak, "Okay, I said it and you saw it. And me. All of me and there is nothing I can do to change that fact." Oliver moves to speak but she keeps plowing ahead, "HOWEVER, I was drunk and stupid and horny and I haven't had sex since I started here and well, you're conveniently located. So, let's move on." 

She turns back to her presentation materials. Oliver sits down and she can feel him watching her. She hears people walking into the room. "Felicity!" 

She turns and smiles at Mrs. Queen. "Hello, Ma'am." She smiles warmly at her. "I've told you to call me, Moira." Felicity smiles but doesn't call her by her given name. Next, Mr. Queen comes over and shakes her hand and greets her warmly. The Queen family has been very nice to her during her summer here. 

Felicity gives her presentation on what she learned while working for them this summer. Next, she does something risky and lets them know where improvements can be made and what things she took it upon herself to upgrade. She chances a look at them. No one looks to be grabbing a pitchfork. 

When she finishes she thanks them and waits for questions. Mr. and Mrs. Queen look at one another. Mr. Queen smiles, "Question time?" She nods. She's scared but knows that she knows what she is talking about. 

"I'll go first. Felicity we have discussed this and I feel confident in saying that your presentation solidifies my point. Would you like to work for us full time after graduation?"

Felicity looks at them and then to Oliver. She thought her skinny dipping and crush on their son would mean her demise at QC. She is looking down at her hands. When she looks up they all are holding back laughter. She wrinkles her nose. 

"I said that aloud didn't I?" All three nod. Oliver is red. 

Moira stands and moves to her, "We will give you time to think about it. We have worked up a package to offer you and will have it messengered to your apartment today." 

"Thank you." Felicity doesn't want to risk saying anything else right now. Robert moves to his wife and grabs her hand. The two walk out of the room. 

Felicity starts putting away her materials and shutting down equipment. She can feel him moving closer to her. She is silently (she hopes) praying he leaves. She has no more false bravado. When her last bag is packed she turns around and he is RIGHT THERE. 

"I had a question." He is smiling that smile she loves so much. 

"um, okay." She is nervous now. 

"Would you like to go to dinner?" She looks at him confused. 

"With you?" He laughs and shakes his head in this adorably Oliver way. 

"Yes, with me. On a date." 

Oh. Now she gets it. He thinks she will have sex with him. 

"Oliver, that video was drunken idiocy. You and me? Reality? We are unthinkable." Oliver is staring at her and it's making her nervous. 

"Really?" He moves closer to her. "I don't think so since I've been doing a lot of thinking about you. With me." He moves to kiss her but she turns her head. 

"Oliver. I do like you, but I'm not sure this--dating you--or even going out with you is something I should do. I want to work here."

He chuckles, "If you are worried about my parents, they gave me their blessing. They like you a lot. I like you. I've wanted to ask you out but thought you were too good for me. When I saw that video I thought I might stand a chance so here I am hoping I have a chance." 

Felicity is replaying his words over and over in her head. Oliver likes her. His parents like her. "Going out with me won't help or hinder your job with the company. I promise." 

Felicity smiles at him. "Okay. One date." 

He smiles at her, "One date with an option for more?" She laughs. 

"You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Queen." Oliver groans. 

"You're killing me with using hard and calling me 'Mr. Queen'." She laughs. 

"I agree to your terms." 

Felicity runs home and tells Iris that she hasn't destroyed Felicity's life. That, in fact, she may have done her the best favor ever because Oliver asked her out. The girls both squeal with delight. No matter what happens Felicity is happy Iris left the video open.


	20. She's crying...what do I do? (Flash Fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is left alone with their new IT girl he may or may not have a crush on. When he notices her crying he has no idea what to do so he calls Diggle. (Season 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busily working on my Soul Mate Au that I've been writing for about a year. I will be posting it in a week (chapter one). I haven't posted in awhile so I'm going to do some one shots (feel free to leave prompts). I got this one off of pinterest. I have two or three more. 
> 
> This is a flash fic to get my feet wet again with posting. I hope you like it. 
> 
> For Libby

This was not going well. It was not going well at all. Oliver ran his hand through his hair. He looked back over to Felicity. He felt helpless. She had been his IT girl for a few months now and they were friends. She was talkative, charming and she seemed to calm him down in a way no one else seems to be able to do. He sighs and watches her shoulders shake. She's facing her computers away from him. 

He silently walks over to the corner and pulls his phone out of his cargo pants. He dials Diggle. 

"Oliver..this better be important. I'm on a date." 

He had forgotten Diggle and Carly were going on their first date. He sighed. He debated what to do, he could tell Diggle or he could wing it. Oliver quickly looks over to Felicity. He doesn't want to do the wrong thing here. He could workout on the Salmon Ladder she loves when he does that! She sniffles and he knows this isn't the time.

"She's crying, what do I do?" 

Oliver swears he could hear Diggle smile. Diggle clears his throat, "Go comfort her." 

The way he says that makes it sound so easy. "How do I do THAT?" 

Oliver has lots of experience with girls and women. He has very little experience at comforting them. He could give her an orgasm no problem. He doesn't know how well that would go over, "hey Felicity..I see you're upset..want me to eat you out?" 

Oliver likes that idea, but he doesn't think Felicity sees him like that and if he's learned anything it's that sex complicates things. He doesn't want to complicate things with Felicity. He is now wondering what she tastes like...He groans. 

"Oliver? Do not do whatever you're thinking about!" 

Oliver blushes. Diggle knows him too well. 

"Start with hugs." 

Oliver is lost. "With WHAT?" Hug her then-- oh wait, Diggle means comfort her. Not sex her up. 

"I don't think that's a good idea." 

"Oliver, go over there and hug her. She's had a rough day and needs a hug. It's really not that hard man. Now, I need to get back to my date." 

Diggle hangs up on him. He can't believe he just hung up on him. Oliver has a crying Felicity to deal with and he hangs up!? Some friend. 

Oliver paces the small area wondering how to do this. Sure, he's hugged people before but that's family and Tommy. Felicity is-- Felicity is special. He sighs and turns towards the wall debating his next move. 

Oliver turns around and she's standing there in front of him. He smiles at her. He watches as she tries to smile back but it doesn't reach her eyes. 

"I think I'm going to head home, okay?" She looks up at him expectantly. 

"Uh. Yeah sure..." 

She nods and turns to leave. He grabs her elbow and spins her towards him. He doesn't know why--okay he knows why-- he kisses her. He wraps her in his arms and kisses her. Her lips taste like the ice cream she was eating when he got here. He doesn't like sweets anymore, at least, not by themselves but she tastes amazing. He is almost positive it's mostly her that tastes like heaven and sin and want and chocolate.

He pulls away still holding her to his chest. She has to be able to hear his heart racing. He pulls her closer. He loves the feel of her in his arms, she fits right under his chin and her ear is on his heart. It's perfect. She's perfect. 

"Ummm...Oliver?"   
It's then he realizes what he has done. He has kissed his IT girl. The woman who is becoming his best friend. The first human he could connect with after coming home. He kissed her and hugged her and it was better than any sex he had ever.

"Really?" 

Oliver's mouth falls open. "That talking out loud thing--it's contagious?" 

She is laughing in his arms. She's not crying! She's now laughing. 

"You did." She tells him and steps away from his chest but not out of his embrace. 

He looks down at her and she is smiling up at him. Her glasses are a bit fogged up. Her lipstick is smeared. Her eyes are bright and she's gorgeous. 

"Did you mean it?" She looks up at him so hopeful. Does he? 

"Why were you crying?" He has to know. He doesn't know why but he needs to know.

Her smile falls, her eyes seem to close him out and she shakes her head, "It doesn't matter. I'm going to go now."

He moves to block her path. "I said once you could tell me about your day." He touches her shoulder, "Please tell me."

She pauses and then he sees her decided to tell him."We are friends, right?" 

He nods. 

"My Boss."

"The Idiot." Oliver always smirks when she refers to him that way. She nods. 

"He said some mean things to me. I shouldn't have taken it personally. He's a jerk and an idiot." 

Oliver now has both hands on her shoulders, "What did he say?" 

She sighs and bites her lip. "Felicity..." It's a little warning but mostly pleading tone.

"He asked why you were always coming down to my office. Then he said I could feel free to give him the same "service" and the other guys laughed." She looks down at the floor. "I-I will put a virus on his computer and put him on the do not fly list and erase his bank accounts. Then I'll feel better." She tries to joke. 

"Should I stop coming by? I could meet your secretly."

She smiles up at him and he feels like the hero she tells him he is sometimes. "NO. I don't think that would look any better and it might look worse." 

He nods. Okay. He needs her. They can make this work. 

"Oliver it's not big deal. Thanks for the hug and the..yeah. Thanks." She looks away blushing. 

"I wanted to do more but I thought that would come out wrong and you deserve more and I can't give you more..." 

She places her hand on his chest. He watches it, "Oliver, it's okay. We're friends. Best Friends." She turns to walk away. He misses her hand on him. 

He rushes up the stairs and catches up to her halfway up. "Felicity. I care about you. I am just scared I'll hurt you and then I will need someone to put an arrow in me..." 

"Okay...I could do that." 

Oliver is confused. "Do what?" 

"You hurt me, I'll put an arrow through you." 

He laughs. "You would?" 

"Sure if it'll make you feel better. I will do it right after I empty all your bank accounts." She smiles innocently at him. 

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't. Always tell me the truth and toss in lots of that kissing because that was good." 

He moves up to her step, "Oh yeah?" 

She moves and her lips are almost touching his, "Yeah." She whispers and Oliver kisses her. They're lost in kissing when the door slams and they jump apart. 

Diggle looks at Felicity and then to Oliver, "I said HUG her. Not kiss her!" 

Oliver shrugs, "I guess I am an overachiever."


	21. "She will kill me.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is working furiously on the computers. Oliver and Diggle know one of them has to ask her what's going on.

Oliver and Diggle are watching Felicity work at the computers. Both men look to each other for support. They both know they have no idea what she's doing on the computers. Oliver nods his head to get Diggle to follow him. 

"What's going on?" Oliver looks back to Felicity who is definitely in the zone. 

"I don't know. When I arrived she was busy typing away and will every once and awhile she stops to mutter something." 

"Did you ask her?" 

John Diggle looks at his boss like he has completely lost his mind. "Do you not see the energy drinks? The candy bar wrappers, the cheetos bag? The look on her face?" Diggle pauses for effect, "No, Oliver I didn't ask. She would use loud voice on me and probably give me the look." 

Oliver nods in agreement with his bodyguard. When Felicity took off work today, he assumed it was to spend time with Barry Allen. Oliver knows he leaves soon to head back home. That time can't come soon enough for Oliver. 

"Did you try asking Barry?" Oliver is proud of himself for actually saying his name. Oliver hates the young punk. He sighs. Okay, he isn't a punk. He seems like a nice guy. A nice guy who is interested in his girl. Okay, not HIS girl, but his girl. 

"No. If this is a relationship thing I do not want to be involved. It's bad enough watching you moon over her and watching her drool over you and both of you pretending nothing is going on. " Oliver's eyes widen. He thought he hid it better. "Don't give me that look Queen. I know. And I'm not paid enough to deal with this." 

Oliver looks back over at Felicity then back to Diggle. John Diggle is not only his partner in fighting crime, he's his best friend and apparently he knows Oliver better than he thought. He's about to say something when Felicity speaks. 

"I can't believe this! Why is this happening to me?" She puts her head down on her desk. 

The two men look at each other then play rock, paper, scissors. Oliver loses so he has to ask her, "Felicity-- is, uh, something wrong?" Both men cautiously move towards the petite blonde. 

She raises her head. Her eyes glare at him and her lips are all pouty. She rolls her eyes, "Yes, something is wrong." 

Oliver looks to Diggle who just motions with his hand that he should go on. Oliver doesn't want to do this. She's going to get mad. He doesn't like when she's mad at him. 

 

Oliver takes a deep breath and nods. He can do this. He can face down the young woman who literally holds his life in her hands on a nightly basis. "What's wrong?" 

She looks between the two men. Then her eyes land on his, "Everything. Absolutely everything." 

Finally Diggle joins the conversation, "Tell us, maybe we can help." 

Oliver nods in agreement. There isn't anything he wouldn't do for her. He would literally and figuratively kill for her. Speaking of, "Is it Barry? Did he hurt you? I can be in my suit and have an arrow in him in less than thirty minutes." 

She chuckles. Diggle looks at him like he's crazy. He shrugs. He could and he would. Gladly. He hates that kid. 

"Thank you, Oliver. I needed a laugh." She wheels back and spins her chair to face the two men. "Barry has to leave today. And he had agreed to do me a favor and now he can't and I can't get her to not come for a visit so now I have to come up with something." 

Oliver is completely lost. "What was Barry going to do?" 

"Marry me." 

Oliver stomach drops and his heart stops. He blinks rapidly. He was about to lose his girl to that young kid? "I...I...uh..I didn't know you two were so serious." He looks towards her but over her head. He can't look at her and see love for Barry in her eyes. 

"We're not. We are good friends. He is sort of in love with someone who is sort of like a sister.." She trails off.

Oliver looks to Diggle hoping he can explain. He shrugs and looks completely amused. "Then why were you getting married?" 

Felicity stands and starts to pace the area in front of her desk. Oliver and Diggle both watch her. She starts biting her thumbnail and is lost in thought. Oliver is about to ask his question again when she stops, turns and looks at them. 

"My Mom..she's coming to town." 

"Okay..." 

"I told her the reason I couldn't come home after the undertaking was that I had a man here and he needed me. Which I did...so it wasn't a complete lie." She smiles shyly. He does need her here. He needs her so much it scares him. "She assumed I meant a lover." She shudders. "I hate that word... Anyway, I let her believe it and she thinks me and this guy are serious. One lie led to another, as often happens with a lie, and she thinks I'm engaged and she is coming to town to meet him and --" She looks defeated, "Talk us into getting married." 

She flops back in her chair, "Which was fine! Barry came into my life and it was like a gift! He agreed to play along and since I've never called the man a name it doesn't matter...except now he's been called back to Central City and I'm without a man." 

Oliver is digesting all of this. It started because she wanted to stay here with him. Then he left and she still stayed and now she needs help. 

"I tried several friends to see if they could make it for the weekend. They could not." She turns back to her computers, "Now, I'm trying to hire an escort because apparently my life is now a bad romcom." 

Oliver thinks about her hiring an escort. He thinks of her having to kiss this escort and what if he woos her into bed? What if he falls in love with her because who wouldn't fall in love with her.

He looks to Diggle for help. Diggle smiles and then, "Oliver can do it. He can be your husband or groom." 

"WHAT?" Both Oliver and Felicity say at the same time. No way he can PRETEND to love her. He can't taste his forbidden fruit. He isn't strong enough. 

"I can't marry her! She would kill me within a week!" Oliver pleads his case. 

"I'm not the one who runs around putting arrows in people." She reminds him. 

"No, you're the one with computer skills, and a loud voice and that disapproving look." 

She grins with pride. "True." Her grin changes, "My Mom would never believe it anyway. We're unthinkable. Playboy Queen with Computer Nerd Me? Yeah. Not." 

She looks to Diggle, "But maybe badass military man who finds my babbles cute would work for a weekend? We can have a very amiable divorce and even stay friends." She looks at Diggle so hopeful. He watches as Diggle's resolve fades. 

"I'll do it." Oliver is just as stunned as Felicity and Diggle. It feels right though. 

"Oliver-- what about Laurel?" Felicity seems sad when she reminds him of the woman he supposedly came home for and is supposed to still love. Oliver isn't in love with her. He hasn't been for a long time, if he ever really was in love with her. 

"It's over. Dead. Buried." 

"I don't know-- there are enough rumors about us." 

"Come on, Felicity be my fake fiancee. It'll be fun. I've never been engaged before." 

Felicity looks at him. He can tell she is weighing the pros and cons of the situation. He's here and available. 

She looks at him and smiles, "Okay. I will be your fake fiancee." 

Five years later....

"And that little one is how Mommy and Daddy ended up married and neither ever thought about leaving." Oliver kisses his daughter's curls as he continues to rock her back to sleep. 

He looks up to see Felicity rubbing her protruding belly. He smiles. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, I just called my Mom she will be here soon to take care of Mia." 

Oliver quirks his eyebrow in question. She smiles at him, "My water broke..but I wanted to hear the end of the story." 

He rises from the rocking chair and puts their daughter back in her bed. He tucks her and then walks over to his wife, "That was just the beginning. Let's get our bags ready and welcome our son into the world." 

Felicity smiles and takes his hand. He's so glad she didn't kill him that first week.


	22. Pony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wants a pony...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. Thanks so much for the comments! They're really helping to get me back into the groove. I hope to post a flash fic everyday until Monday when I hope to post the Soul Mate Au. I will try and give a teaser at some point.

Oliver and Felicity are in bed. They are facing each other smiling at their little girl who slept between them. Oliver looks at their daughter who turns four today. "I can't believe I had something to do with making someone so perfect." He whispers to Felicity. 

She smiles at him, "Couldn't have done it without you." She bites her lip to keep from laughing. 

Just then their daughter makes a loud snoring sound. He smiles down at her, "She gets that from you." 

Felicity fakes anger, "She does not. Mr. Queen that is all you." 

They both know she totally snores all the time. It's something that they often laugh about. He looks down and sees his daughter's beautiful blue eyes open. She has Felicity's eyes. He loves them. She has his blonde hair and shares her parent's dimples. 

"Good Morning." He tells her and leans down to kiss her forehead, "Happy Birthday, Mia." 

Her entire face lights up just like her Mom's when she is reminded it's her birthday. Mia turns her face to Felicity's, "Is it my birthday, Mommy?" 

She laughs and soothes back Mia's curls, "Yes, Little One. I was there and I will never forget this date." 

Mia jumps up and starts jumping on their bed. Normally, Oliver would tell her it was too dangerous and Felicity would admonish her that she might break the bed. Oliver is always worried about her safety. Felicity knows he stays up at night worrying about things that could happen to her. 

"What do you want for you birthday?" Oliver asks her through a laugh. 

Mia jumps twice more than bounces down on the bed. When she stops bouncing she crawls up and lands on Oliver who is now sitting up lap. "Pony. I want a pony, Daddy." 

Oliver looks shocked. He looks to Felicity who just shrugs. "I always wanted a pony." 

Oliver swallows, "How about something I can realistically buy you." 

Mia tilts her head like her Mom does when thinking about something, "You can realistically buy it for me if you try hard enough!" 

Felicity can't help but laugh. Oliver looks stunned. 

"Daddy you always said there is nothing we can't do if we try hard enough...Don't you want to try?" She asks innocently. 

Oliver looks to Felicity. She takes pity on him, "Are you sure?" 

"Yes, Mommy please?" 

Their daughter never asks for extravagant gifts nor is she spoiled. Oliver and Felicity have a complete conversation about this without one word spoken. 

Oliver scoops up Mia, "Guess we're going to buy a pony." 

Mia starts clapping. She's so excited. She wiggles out of Oliver's arms and runs to her room yelling excitedly. 

"Are we doing the right thing?" Oliver asks her. 

"Yes. Just this once...and when we have more kids they can all share her pony."

At the thought of more kids any objection leaves Oliver's brain. He kisses his wife. He's learned she's almost always right and by almost always he means always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where all the fluff is coming from...


	23. Can I punch him in the face?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is worried sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and kudos. It means so much to me!! I've been away for so long and was so scared to try writing again.

John Diggle had survived active duty twice, losing his brother twice and his wife walking out on him once and only once he hopes. He is a strong man, but he may not survive this night. If it were physical danger he would have no problem. Unfortunately, it's mental anguish and not his own. He closes his eyes, rubs his temples and wills the headache to go away. 

He opens his eyes and his headache is still there. Pacing. "Oliver will you please sit down." John watches as his best friend and brother in arms stops and looks at him. 

"Aren't you worried?"

Of course, John is worried. He loves Felicity Smoak like a sister. He would die for her. He wants to protect her from every bad thing in the world, even herself. He, unlike Oliver, knows she's got this. That is not completely fair. Oliver knows it. He just is stubborn.

"Oliver, man you have to trust her. She knows what she's doing and if you love her, if you trust her that means trusting her tonight to handle this."

Oliver rolls his eyes when he thinks John isn't looking. Oliver has come a long way since John Diggle first met him. He's grown in ways, at the time, he didn't think were possible. There is one thing that hasn't changed since the first time Oliver mentioned the name Felicity Smoak to him. Oliver Queen will always love Felicity Smoak and do anything to protect her. Even if it's a bad, bad idea. Even if her life isn't in danger or trouble. 

Oliver starts to walk to the elevator to leave the bunker, "I wouldn't do that man."

"I have to know she's okay." 

John sighs, "She's fine. She would hit the panic button if she wasn't fine. IF they aren't okay she would let us know." 

They both jump when they hear the elevator. John hopes it's Felicity. Please, he can't much more. He watches the doors slide open and Thea exit the elevator. She looks from John and then to Oliver. 

"Felicity's not back yet?" Thea asks clearly enjoying watching Oliver suffer. 

"No." Oliver's voice gruff. John watches as Oliver begins pacing again. He sighs and looks to Thea. 

"Have you heard from her?" 

Thea shakes her head, "I'm sure she's fine, Ollie." 

He just shakes his head. "I should've gone with her...with them." 

Thea hugs him, "It'll be okay." 

Oliver nods and accepts it. "Maybe you should head home?" 

"No. They'll come back here."

John Diggle decides to say something but the elevator starts it's ascent to get more passengers. They all hold their breath. John watches Oliver as he does his hand thing. 

The doors slide open and out walks Felicity and William. Oliver visibly relaxes until he sees Felicity hand, and then he hears the conversation. 

"Felicity, are you SURE I can't punch him in the face?" 

All three members of Team Arrow move closer. 

"Yes, I'm sure." She assures William. 

"What if I just break his nose? Dad taught me how..." 

Felicity smiles at Oliver's son, "I think you have to be a bit older and taller first." 

She turns to look at Oliver, "He's definitely your kid."

Oliver looks to William. "What happened?" Thea and John move to flank Oliver. They're facing William and Felicity with her arms around the boy.

She gives them all the look, "Nothing. We're fine. Everything is fine. I'm going to look and see how my searches are going." She looks down at William, "Then dinner."

William's eyes get huge, "Is Dad cooking?" He pleads and looks to Oliver. 

She huffs playfully, "Yes. He is." She musses his hair and walks away. 

Oliver watches her and notices a slight limp. He looks back to his son. "What happened?"

William looks over at Felicity, "She will use loud voice." 

Oliver has taught William many things in the months that he and Samantha have lived in Star City, among them is avoid loud voice at all cost. "She won't. She adores you and you can do no wrong where she is concerned." 

It's another thing that Oliver loves about his fiancee is the way she loves his son. She's made friends with Samantha and even helped her get a job. She's now starting to help out more with William. Today was the first day she picked him up at school alone. Oliver was nervous. 

He places his hand on his son's shoulder, "I will take on the loud voice." William looks to Felicity, "I promise." 

He looks to Thea and John. They both nod because they both are dying to know what happened. Felicity usually extremely verbose is being quiet. That is strange. Add in the limp and they want to know. 

"One of the men working on the street in front of the school, yelled at Felicity and when she ignored him he called her a name then slapped her butt." William's ear are turning red. Oliver doesn't know if it's embarrassment about Felicity being assaulted or anger. 

"Dad, I wanted to punch him in the face, but Felicity said no violence and she's okay." William's voice falters, "She didn't deserve that. No one does." 

Oliver hugs his son. He bends down to look him in the eye, "You are going to be such an amazing man." He smiles at him, "You are already a great kid." He stands up and holds out his hand. William shakes it, "Thank you for looking out for our girl." 

Williams face lights up. "Thanks, Dad. She's special." 

John has told him several times that William has a crush on Felicity. He has always said William is too young, but now he sees it. He loves Felicity as his future step mom but he also clearly is a little in love with her. Oliver can't help but understand. 

"Thea could you take William to dinner?" 

She looks at him, "Ollie..." 

"Please?" 

She nods, "Come on, Aunt Thea will take you to Big Belly Burger then we can take some to your Dad's place for him and Felicity." 

William starts to follow her, "Dad?" 

"yeah?"

"Am I in trouble?" 

Oliver sighs he never wants William to doubt his love and he knows that's what he's really asking, "I'm not mad and I love you. I just want to have grown up talk with Felicity and Uncle John." 

"Okay." 

When the elevator closes John turns to Oliver, "What are you going to do?" 

"Put an arrow in this asshole. No one touches her. Ever." 

"Oliver..this isn't Green Arrow business. You can't go put an arrow in some guy." 

Oliver looks angry, "Why not?"

"Because Mayor Queen should have a talk with the man about touching his fiancee if you must go all He-Man." Oliver turns to see Felicity. She is almost using loud voice.

"Felicity..I can't let this go." 

She walks over to him while John sneaks out. He's relieved to be off duty finally. Felicity's got this. 

"I took care of it." 

"How?" 

"I'm hurt you have to ask. Apparently, Mr. Jobe has a few unpaid parking tickets and is behind on his child support. Someone might have called the police where my step father is now Captain again and he has been arrested...and oops they've lost his paperwork..." She puts her arms around her fiancee.   
"That's my girl." 

"Damn right I'm your girl."


	24. Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting between the vigilante and Felicity Smoak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are so sweet! Thanks for all your love and support.
> 
> Flash fic and it's not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Felicity carefully makes her way into the office of her boss's boss's boss. The building is harder to navigate in the dark, not impossible but more difficult. She has been waiting months learning the ends and outs, the hallways, the security team and when people go home. Queen Consolidated is her latest target. 

She enters the easiest office to get into, the boy wonder's office. The prodigal son who returned. Felicity saw him the day he first came to QC all full of himself and flirting with her. She rolls her eyes remembering. Oliver Queen, just sits in this office his Mother gave him. She tries to tap down the jealousy. It must be nice to get a high paying status job just for being born into the correct family.

She pulls out her tiny flashlight and places it in her mouth and gets out her lock pick kit. Two seconds later she was in. "Yes." She whispers. She slides her kit back into her messenger bag. She slips into the room and quietly shuts the door behind her. 

"Now to get the information and get out of here." She starts walking across the room when the chair turns around "Shit." 

She turns to run out the door but she hears the remote lock it. She tries the door anyways. Before she can turn back around their is a voice in her ear, "What are you doing here?"   
Felicity looks up at the hand on the door and finds a gloved hand. Competition? She turns around slowly. She is blocked from moving by a very tall, very wide and nicely chiseled jawed stranger. She gulps. 

"The Vigilante?" She squints her eyes, "Why do you care about the Queen family? They have most definitely failed this city...this state...this country..." She realizes she's babbling to the Vigilante. She slams her mouth shut. 

He smirks down at her. "You don't look like a criminal." He states this as a fact, not a question. 

She smiles smartly, "That's what makes me so good." She wiggles her eyebrows, "People never suspect me...but.." She tilts her head, "How do you know who I am?" 

She's wearing black leather pants and jacket with a tee shirt under her jacket, black hate and her messenger bag is a deep purple. She's not concealing her identity, but he speaks like he knows her daytime persona.

"You're Felicity Smoak, brilliant MIT graduate who lowered herself to take a low level job here. You have student loans, you always pay on time. You have few friends, no pets and like to order in." 

She is shocked, "Should I be worried or flattered. Sounds like your stalking me."  
He almost smiles at her. She likes it. "I know everything about you Ghost Fox Goddess, hacktivist, Whovian and single." 

He does know everything or at least the important stuff. She can't help herself, "Do you know my bra size too? Damn." 

He steps back and looks at her. She watches his tongue dart out, "34 B. I didn't have to look that up." 

She laughs. She doesn't know why she laughs but she does, "Vigilante and lingerie salesman. What a combo." 

There is a long pause. Then he seems to remember why he's here, "What do you want with the Queen's?" 

"They pay you for protection?" She asks him as she moves towards the desk. 

"No. Your turn." 

She skips over the playboy Queen's desk. She sits in his chair and props her feet on his desk, "They're involved in something." She pulls her bag out and pulls out a small notebook. and lays it on the desk. 

"Mr. Steele gave me this to look into. His wife is doing something behind his back."   
She watches him walk over to the desk. He looks down at the small notebook. He puts his hand on it and spins it towards him. He opens it. 

"You can't read it without a special light." 

He grunts but says nothing. 

"Why are you in Oliver Queen's office Miss Smoak?" 

She sighs, "Why should I trust you?"

She watches him reach into his very tight leather jacket and pull out an identical notebook. She gasps, "Oh. Twins!" She tries to hide her surprise. 

She considers him for a minute and decides to trust him, "Oliver Queen keeps bringing me weird shit with bullshit stories because he either thinks he's more charming than he is or that I am stupid. I don't know which is more insulting." She starts looking through his desk. "If you put it together Mother who is doing shady business that her husband has no idea about and her son is bringing me a bullet ridden laptop and a sports drink in a vial.. I am here to search his office for clues." 

She watches the vigilante pick up her small notebook again. "What are you going to do with this?" 

She smiles, "Give it to the young Queen and see what happens." 

He looks to her, "What do you think will happen?" 

Felicity stands from the chair and moves around the desk. He watches her grab the remote and unlock the door. "He will trust me and clue me in. Mystery Solved and I do so hate mysteries OR he doesn't trust me and I keep digging and find out for myself." 

He hands her the notebook, "Okay." 

"That's it? You basically give me a heart attack, then physically distract me and now all you're going to say is 'okay'?" 

She watches as he just nods, "Can I search the office?"

"There's nothing here." He is very stern with his answer. 

She smiles, "Fine." 

She reaches across the desk to grab her notebook. She hears the vigilante groan. Oh yeah, her ass does look amazing in these leather pants. She smirks to herself. She straightens up slowly. She turns around. 

She walks slowly over to him. "Here."   
He looks from her face to the small notebook she's holding out, "You want me to give it to him for you?" 

"Sure go with that, Oliver." She says as she walks out the door of his office. 

She wonders what he will bring her next time. She thought that Oliver Queen might be the vigilante but tonight proved it to her. He's as tall and smells the same. Yes, she's weird and likes his smell. She's at the elevator when he runs in. 

"How?" 

She smiles as she hits the down button, "I am a genius. You give me weird things and the vigilante appeared right after you got home. Doesn't take a genius..." She watches the numbers drop over his head. She drops her eyes to his face since she can't see his eyes, "And that jawline is hard to disguise." 

He whips his hood down, "What?" 

She smiles, "And you need a real voice modulator...and much better tech support which I can provide." 

"What?" 

She shakes her head. She steps close to him. She has to tip her head back to look at his face, "YOU need ME."   
She meant her brain. Oliver/Vigilante must not get that. He pushes her to the back of the elevator with his body and his lips descend on hers as her back hits the back of the elevator. His hands are everywhere and it's not enough. She wants so much more and is also feeling overwhelmed at the same time. He kisses her until the hit basement level. 

He moves to let her exit. She walks off the elevator and turns back to look at him. She's confused and that was the best kiss of her life. She, Felicity Smoak, verbose talkaholic has no idea what to say.

He smiles at her and it's the most devilish smile she's ever seen. Her knees almost buckle. "I will see you soon, Miss Smoak." 

The doors close and he's gone. Holy Shit. She just kissed Oliver Queen. Correction: she just made out with Oliver Queen. She needs to get home and clear the footage. She turns and heads for her car with a smile on her face.


	25. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Oliver Queen scared of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Saturday's post. Sorry weather hindered me from posting. Sorry. 
> 
> No beta for this flash fic. Remember it's a flash fic so sorry for the errors.

Felicity watched Oliver pace in front of her. He had been doing this since she got back to the lair. She had forced him to leave after he killed The Count. She didn't want the cops to find him there. He would be arrested because she had decided to go out on her own. She had let the team down. 

"Oliver." She pleads, "Oliver!" 

He finally stops and looks to her. That same grim line of his lips tells her that he's upset with her. 

"I'm sorry."

He looks completely baffled, "What for?" 

"Because of me you broke your vow, your promise to Tommy. I'm sorry." 

Oliver snaps his head back as if she had hit him. "He had you and he was going to hurt you. There was no choice to make." He takes her hand into his. 

"Still..I told you not to do it. Not for me." 

Oliver stares at her. She watches his adam's apple bob up and down as he swallows. Oh, so softly he whispers her name, "Felicity.." 

They stare into each other's eyes. She could get lost in those eyes all too easily and he isn't hers to fall for and she needs to remember that. She pulls back. 

"I should probably go..you need to be with your family..." She takes the blanket off and moves to grab her bag. "Oliver?" 

He still standing where he left her. He seems lost in thought. She really needs to get away from him before she says something she will regret. He looks at her. 

"I promise not to do this again." She laughs softly, "I am not like you and Digg. I get scared....all the time and this was definitely scary." 

She watches as he squints and turns to her. "I get scared." 

She looks at him, "You? What are you scared of?" Oliver is perfect to her. He fights for what he believes in, he's a hero, a survivor and the most gentle man she knows. 

He steps even closer. He places his hands on her shoulders, "YOU." 

She gulps, "Me?" She smirks. He must be joking, "I told you no more heroics. I won't get you killed." She sobers up, "I am sorry you killed again. I shouldn't have let him call you."

He starts shaking his head, "No. That's not it." He grabs her hand and pulls her into his chest. She tries not to nervously giggle. He's so warm, so tall, he smells so good and this feels too perfect. 

"Felicity you scare me...because I can't lose you. I can lose anyone else and I know that sounds awful, but it's the truth. You are my lifeline, my safe place...you're my.." He pauses and drops his arms from around her. He then cups her face to look up at him, "I love you. I am in love with you and when he had you-- I wanted to rip him apart with my bare hands. Using an arrow was the humane thing." 

She is staring at him. This can't be real. The Count killed her and this is her version of heaven. She's Jewish and doesn't really believe in Heaven but still...this can't be real. 

She is about to say something when his lips move towards her. He looks up into her eyes and questions her. He is asking her if he can kiss her. Oliver Queen wants to kiss her. 

"Is this some post traumatic thing?" 

He smirks, "No. This is me realizing I could lose you..and I can't lose you." 

She throws caution to the wind and moves her lips to his. When their lips touch she feels his kiss all the way to her toes. He licks at her lips and she opens for him and he starts sucking on her tongue. Oh god, she can be dead and that's okay. 

He pulls back. They stare at each other. He speaks first, "I'm in love with you and it scares me. You could do so much better than me." He sucks his lips into his mouth. Then he blows out a breath, "You should run from me, right now. If you don't I will never let you go." 

She watches his lips move and hears the words. It hits her what he said. Oliver loves her. He wants her and she definitely has wanted this forever. 

She moves into his arms, "I'm not going anywhere. Ever."


	26. chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chicken nuggets...the worlds best food...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made it...whew. wrote this in thirty minutes.. another flash fic. it's flurry with a bit of angst..but mostly fluffy. 
> 
> Tomorrow I HOPE to post the prologue for my new Soul Mate Au. I am so nervous!!! Thanks for being so great to me as I work up to posting a new multi chapter fic.

The sun is setting on a long day. Felicity is just glad to be home. She's exhausted and she's been dreaming of this all day. She kicks off her heels and walks into the huge chef kitchen. She looks around to make sure he isn't watching. No sign of him. She smiles and tiptoes across the kitchen. She opens the fridge door and smiles. 

"Come to Mama..." She tell the bag of food. She open the bag and smells the deliciousness. She takes the bag across the big room and sits at the table. She props her tired swollen feet up on another chair. She takes the takeout container and opens it. 

Felicity uses her fingers to pick up the perfect little deep fried confection and dips it in hot sauce. "Mmmm." She closes her eyes to enjoy the dance her taste buds are doing. Yes, it is as good as she thought it would taste. 

"You do realize chickens don't have nuggets, right?" 

Felicity opens her eyes and gives her husband a death glare, "Don't ruin my lunch for me, I will punch you in the throat." She looks back at her food and smiles. 

"LUNCH?" Oliver's voice is doing that almost loud thing he does when he's upset with her, but scared. Scared, as he should be. 

"Maybe..." She smiles up at him in what she hopes is an adorable pouty face. 

"Felicity! You're pregnant! You need to eat. You need to stay healthy." Oliver tells her like she doesn't know she's pregnant. The huge belly, the strange food cravings and swollen feet are happening to her body. 

She slowly stands up to her full height. She pokes his chest, "Listen here Mister Queen! I gave up coffee, energy drinks, cheetos, sushi and a myriad of my favorite foods. I drink water Oliver. WATER. I drink more milk than I could ever imagine and I take an extra night off our night time activities...and by that I mean your leather thing not sex." 

He's smirking at her and damn it...her anger is leaving her as fast as it came on. Stupid hormones. 

Oliver puts his hand on her back and leads her to the living room. He helps her sit down on the large couch. "I'll be right back." 

Felicity looks around the room. She needs to put her feet up. Before she can get back up Oliver is back. He hands her the food and hot sauce, the milder one. Which is smart on his part. Heartburn is not fun. He then sits down and pulls her feet into his lap and starts to rub them. 

"OH my god..." She says in a way that she would normally reserve for sex but it feels so good. She looks him in the eyes and smiles at him.

"Eat. You need to eat especially if you skipped lunch." His eyes drop from hers. 

Felicity stops eating. "I ate lunch...this is my second lunch or appetizers for dinner..." 

He looks at her confused. "Then why did you--"

"I was embarrassed okay. I eat all the time and so much. I don't want you to think you've married a beach whale that is carrying your child." She starts to tear up. HORMONES are the worst. 

"Hon." He moves closer and cuddles her into his chest. "I love you and you are giving me the best gift ever. I am loving every second of this." He moves make and looks deep into her eyes, "I have never loved you more than I do right now. Do you realize how sexy you look carrying my child?" 

She looks away and shakes her head. He touches her cheek and she lets him cradle her cheek and smiles up at him. "You're perfect." 

She cries. Happy tears this time. "I love you too..." Felicity sits the food to the side and cuddles with her husband. She is the luckiest woman in the world.


	27. Oliver's new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy piece of fluff about Oliver, Felicity and William

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember who gave me this prompt...sorry. 
> 
> NO beta and no editing...these are flash fics.

Oliver had met Samantha's Mom at Big Belly to exchange William. They had kept him for three weeks this summer and every other weekend. He felt it was a fair arrangement. She'd lost her daughter and William had lost his Mom, they needed to be together. Also, Oliver needed time with Felicity. Time to make it right between them. Time to help her heal from Darhk, from Havenrock and from Chase.

Felicity was adored by Mrs. Clayton. She had know qualms letting Oliver know he wasn't good enough for her daughter or Felicity. He's almost entirely certain he has custody of William because Mrs. Clayton feels like Felicity is the responsible adult in the household. 

When they arrive at the townhouse that Oliver and William share with Felicity the young boy grabs his bag and heads inside. Oliver smiles at the amount of energy he has. Felicity worries over any children she and Oliver might have living inside her with energy like that. Oliver just gets excited thinking about making babies with Felicity. 

When Oliver steps into the house William is looking around, "Where's Felicity?" 

Oliver hangs up his suit jacket and key, "She is with Thea. She should be home soon." Oliver stares at his son, "Is everything okay?" 

William looks disappointed. Oliver was surprised how easily Felicity took to William and likes his Dad, William couldn't resist the blonde tech genius. Felicity let William know she just wanted to be friends. She had set very clear boundaries in their relationship and told William that he could lead. 

William looking a bit sad walked up to his room. Oliver went to start dinner. He has learned in the time William has been in his life that the boy takes after him in many ways including brooding and preferring his own company when he's upset. 

Oliver is setting the table when Felicity breezes in with a couple of shopping bags and a huge smile on her face.

"Where my boys at?" She yells. 

Oliver grins and walks to greet his fiancee. She gives him a big kiss. "Missed you." 

"I missed you too...though I think William may have missed you more." Oliver confides. 

Just then there is a thundering noise as William pounds down the stairs. He runs right to Felicity, "I have to show you something!" He grabs her hand and tugs her towards the stairs. Oliver follows a bit anxious to see what is going on. 

William's bedroom door is closed, "Okay..Felicity you have to close your eyes. Oliver you can make sure she doesn't trip ." 

Felicity makes a clicking noise with her tongue. Oliver puts his hands on her waist, "Don't worry, baby...I got you" He whispers into her ear. She shivers and he can't help but think of later when William is in bed and they're alone. 

Felicity covers her eyes. William opens his door and ushers them in. Oliver keeps his hand on Felicity waist as William tugs on her hand. He stops in front of his desk. He moves some things around. 

"Okay. Open them." 

Felicity opens her eyes and lets out a huge squeal, "You did it! You really did it!" 

William looks at her with pride and a touch of hero worship, "I did. I took your advice and went slow and it works, here sit down and see." 

William moves so Felicity can sit in his small desk chair that fits her too. Oliver watches as the computer comes to life. She beings punching keys and then they high five each other.

"I wasn't eight...but eleven isn't bad, right?" 

Felicity rises from the chair, "YOU are amazing! I am so frakking proud of you! WE definitely need to celebrate. " She hugs his son to her heart and it melts Oliver's. "Ice cream after dinner then you can show us what this baby can do!" 

William does a fist pump (Oliver isn't sure if this is another thing of Felicity's he's picked up or not). "I will wash up for dinner and meet you guys down there." He runs into his bathroom. 

Oliver turns to Felicity, "What am I missing?" 

She puts her arms around his waist, "While he was with his Grandma, your son built his own computer from scratch and with only a little help from me." She looks up at him, "You're not mad are you?" 

He shakes his head. He's in awe. "How...when.." 

"I was fixing his computer and he asked me questions. I helped him gather things and encouraged him...and the rest is him." 

She is so proud of his son. This woman who brought him into the light is now leading his son back to life. Felicity never tried to replace Samantha, she listens to William talk about her, asks him questions and keeps her memory alive for him.

Oliver hugs her to his chest, "I love you." He whispers. 

"I love you too.." She rises up and kisses him. 

"Yuck, come on you guys! Dinner then ice cream." William yells as he runs downstairs. 

"You heard him. ice cream and you know how I love my ice cream." Felicity says as she takes his hand and heads for the door. 

Oliver doesn't know what he did to get this lucky. He found the one person in the world who will stand up to him and for him. Who loves him and his son with complete devotion and understanding. Oliver will always be thankful for a bullet ridden laptop and a red pen.


	28. Telling William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity return home married...now the hard part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...I know...everyone is doing these. I had to people ask so I am doing one too. I challenged myself to write and post it within 30 mins and it wasn't Beta"d. be gentle.

Oliver nervously walked through the door to his apartment. He squeezes Felicity's hand. She squeezes back and leans onto his shoulder and kisses it. 

"William? Raisa?" He yells for the other members of his household. 

They continue walking until they see them seated on the couch next to other talking quietly. Raisa looks up first and smiles, "I need to go take care of some things...I'll be back, Mister William." She pats his knee and smiles up at Oliver. 

As she glides past him she whispers, "Congratulations. You got a good, Oliver." She kisses Felicity on the cheek. They both watch her leave. 

"Here goes nothing." Oliver says as he walks to the coffee table and sits down across from William. Felicity by his side. 

"Will...I...WE have something to tell you.." He croaks out. His voice cracks he's so nervous. Felicity nudges him with her shoulder and smiles. They talked about telling him. They agreed they should do as soon as they got back. He's nervous. 

"Oliver, I know. You're married to Felicity." William says bluntly. Oliver replays it in his head and he didn't sound angry or upset. He seemed okay. Oliver looks at Felicity and she shrugs. His focus goes back to William. He is impossible to read. 

"Are you...are you okay with this?" Oliver hedges. 

Felicity thank god jumps in, "We can take this super slow. I don't have to move in or anything until YOU are ready. Then maybe go slowly like with me staying a night or two here and there." 

THIS they did not discuss. Oliver is not in favor of this. He wrinkles his nose at Felicity. He's waiting YEARS for her to be his. To be his wife and now she wants to go slow? What have they been doing? 

"Or not." Oliver says. 

She gives him her look that precedes loud voice. He turns to William, "Will?" 

The pre-teen with the teenage attitude shrugs, "I am just glad it's Felicity and not some of the other women you dated. I could have had an evil step monster." He shrugs. 

Oliver watches Felicity's mouth fall open, "Did you google your Dad?" 

William smiles, "Yes."   
Oliver whispers to Felicity, "I thought you took that stuff down?" 

"I did..." 

William snorts, "I looked you up when you started coming around as my Mom's "Friend" who wanted to play with me."

Oliver looks at Felicity who looks proud. 

"For all I knew you could be con man trying to con my Mom or a sexual predator. I had to take care of us." William defends himself. 

Oliver is stunned. He definitely has Samantha's smarts and his protective streak. 

"Oliver I could have ended up with Helena Bertinelli as a Step Monster! Or Laurel Lance, who seems a bit off and her look a like did help kidnap me...or her sister Sara..talk about awkward family dinners." 

Felicity laughs and Oliver looks at her. She shrugs. He sees he will be double teamed by them. 

"Then there was Susan Williams, that one I did google when I had to come live with you. Talk about a barracuda! Or how about Isabel Rochev, who just disappeared but seems evil to me." 

"I never dated her..." Oliver trails off. 

Felicity pulls her hand from his and folds her arms. This is still a bit of a sore subject with her. He smiles sheepishly. 

"I see it as I'm lucky. Felicity is smart so she can help me with my homework. She doesn't pretend to be interested in me to get your attention." He smiles at Felicity. Oliver's heart warms as he longs to ask who has been using him.

"She can't cook but she can help me video games. We like the same geeky stuff and..." William looks down at his lap, "I think Mom would have liked her and wanted me to like her too." 

Oliver's eyes fill with tears. Felicity flings herself at his son and wraps him in her arms, "You are the best kid, William. I am so lucky to get to watch you grow up." She snuggles him into her chest. 

Oliver watches as William hugs her back. It's the most emotion he's seen from his son since his Mom's funeral. Oliver realizes: like father, like son. Felicity and her light is leading William back to the land of the living too.


	29. Unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has a very bad night...in unicorn underwear..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I can't add the pic of the underwear Oliver is in...I will put it on twitter again. I saw them and had to write a one shot. 
> 
> I don't use a beta for these and they are technically flash fic-esque as in no editing and done in a small time frame.

 from Ollie 

Tommy come upstairs!

from Tommy  
Y? I don't do threesomes....anymore.

from Ollie  
Get your ass up here now! I'm in the attic.

Oliver paces back and forth as he waits for Tommy to climb the several sets of stairs to the Queen Manor attic. His Mother's attic is remarkably clean thanks to the maids and very private. Sadly, in it's cleanliness it no longer holds Oliver's old clothes which would come in very hand right now.

Oliver hears the attic door open. He waits patiently for Tommy to manage his way up the steep stairs. When Tommy finally arrives in the attic he takes one look at Oliver and dies laughing. Oliver is standing there in only briefs....with a unicorn on the front.

"What the fuck?" Tommy literally almost falls over laughing. He spills a bit of his drink. Luckily, he rights the red solo cup before too much spills.

"I need you to go get me pants...and underwear..." Oliver tells his best friend with exasperation clear in his tone.

"Uh...okay..." Tommy turns towards the steps, "You could have just texted that..." Tommy takes a drink and looks at Oliver for an answer.

"You would have told the guys. I don't want the guys to see me like this."

Tommy nods and turns to head out. Oliver's shoulders relax this nightmare is almost over. He closes his eyes then he sees a flash and hears a click. Oliver opens his eyes to Tommy's smiling face, "That is so on instagram.."

Tommy runs down the steps and like the expert drinker he is, he manages to not spill a drop of his drink while chugging it.

"Shit..." Oliver runs a hand through his hair. He can't believe he did this! What was he thinking? He paces the attic. He knows what he was thinking. Felicity Smoak...Goth Goddess. She's smart and totally immune to his charms. He's been trying to get her in his bed for weeks. Tonight was the night. She agreed to meet him up here...

\------earlier that night------

"Felicity?" Oliver whispers. It's dark in the attic. She is always dressed in black so he doubts he would see her. Suddenly she appears in front of him.

"You made it."

"It is my house and my party." He smiles at her. He checks his pocket to make sure he has a condom. He holds it up for her to see. She smiles.

She licks the side of his face, "I have on request frat boy."

Oliver would agree to sell her a kidney right now if that was her condition. She kisses his neck then pulls back. Her dark hair framing her face. Her nose ring trying to hide the innocence that radiates from her.

"I want you to wear what's in this bag..."

Oliver doesn't care what the hell is in that bag. He disrobes faster than he thought was humanly possible. He looks into the bag and it's a pair briefs. She spins around even in this dark he can tell she is shy. He shrugs. If this is her fantasy he's willing to play along. He pulls on the briefs.

"Okay!" He announces.

She spins around and smiles at him. He moves to her. He bends down and places his lips over hers. They've never even kissed before. He moans. She tastes sweet. He starts walking her back to the bed. His Mother keeps an old bed up here. Earlier today he snuck up here and put it together rather quickly and even brought linens for the bed. He hasn't gone to this much trouble for a girl in a long time, if ever.

When her knees hit the back of the bed she sits. She smiles up at him, "I guess you're the unicorn...or the uni-horny." She laughs at her own joke. He laughs because he likes her laugh.

"For you...I'll be anything." That's normally a line, but he might just mean it this time.

She quirks her head and looks into his eyes. He wants to look away and make a joke, but her eyes hold his. She shakes her head as if to dislodge a thought. She looks behind her then back to him.

"Wanna play a game?"

He nods.

"Okay. Lie on the bed and wrap your hands around the headboard. Oliver does as she asks. Felicity takes off her belt and loosely ties him to the bed.

"Kinky..." He teases. She shrugs as she bites her lip. She then lifts her tee shirt over her head. She has a tank top under it. No bra if his vision is correct. He smiles as his cock gets bigger. She straddles his chest. She moves to tie the tee shirt around his eyes. Oliver takes the opportunity to suck on her nipple that is right there. She moans then swats him.

"Ow." He says even though it doesn't hurt at all.

"You promised to be good...if I met you."

He smiles, "I know."

She blindfolds him. He waits patiently for her to kiss him or fuck him or anything at all..She just sits there. She gets off him and he hears her moving around he assumes she's getting naked.

"Today in chem lab.."

Oliver doesn't want to talk about school. He doesn't care about school at all, but he remains quiet.

"A girl came up to me. Do you know what she told me?"

He laughs, "That you're incredibly smart and absolutely gorgeous?"

She makes a tsking sound. "No."

She lays down next to him on the bed. Her fingers trace his abs. "She told me she's your girlfriend and you two are practically engaged and will be moving in together next fall...."

Damn it, Laurel. Oliver swallows his anger, "She's wrong. We broke up."

"She says you two break up and you bury your dick in some other girl then go running back to her..."

Oliver works his jaw. He's going to kill Laurel. "Not this time..."

Felicity snorts, "Why? Because I am special? I am your...unicorn. Isn't that what you said?"

He pulls on the belt, but he can't move. He tries to work the blindfold off and it's no use. He sighs, "You are different okay? There is something about you---Please untie me so we can discuss this."

She moves off the bed, "What's there to discuss? I was just another notch on your bedpost...the sad thing is...I really liked you Oliver. Not the you that everyone sees, but the you that you try to hide. The caring big brother, the loving son, the giving best friend, the sweet stranger who helps a girl out when she's running low on cash and needs that coffee...." She sniffles. He can tell she's crying, "I really, really liked you and wanted to let you in..."

She moves around he can hear her cries. "I don't trust men. Love is for suckers, but you...fuck, you got over my walls with your smiles and kindness and it was all a game." She huffs out a breath. She walks to the bed and loosens the belt.

  
Oliver quickly releases his hands and whips off the blindfold, but she's gone. She's disappeared into the night. Oliver sits on the bed for several minutes. He moves to find his clothes and realizes she took them. He deserves it. She IS different, but it was a game at first. He sighs as he walks back up the stairs. He sits down and buries his head in his hands. After several more minutes, he grabs his phone and texts Tommy.

\---------the next day-------

Everyone learned what happened to Oliver. Tommy put it on instagram. Laurel called him and yelled at him. Then, Oliver told her it was over. He isn't moving in with her. He isn't going to change his mind and he isn't in love with her anymore.

Oliver is making his way across campus. He hears the whispers about briefs he wore. He hears some people mention Laurel. Oliver is just grateful that no one has connected it to Felicity. He doesn't want her name linked to this. He hears someone call his name. He turns to see a beautiful blonde. When he looks closer, "Felicity?"

She nods.

"What happened?" She's still beautiful just different.

She smiles, "Internship starts today. I need to look professional." She looks around, "I'm sorry about..I shouldn't have done that. I was just-- I was hurt."

Oliver's heart stops. He never meant to hurt her. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I deserved what you did to me and probably worse." Oliver grabs her hand, "You didn't deserve it."

She looks at their hands, "No one deserves that Oliver...You played with me."

Oliver shakes his head and drops her hand, "I really do like you. A lot... I was..I AM an idiot. I fuck up a lot and I do stupid shit..." He runs his hands over his head before taking her hand again. "Please. Give me one more chance. I made sure Laurel knows we are done. There won't be any other girls...just one more chance?"

He watches her. Oliver can tell she's nervous. Her bottom lip is between her as she nervously chews on it. He takes the hand not holding hers and pulls her lip from between her teeth with is thumb. Felicity looks into his eyes, "If you screw this up I will use my vast computer knowledge and amazing skills to ruin you."

Oliver nods, "Okay. Deal."

Oliver bends down and presses his lips to hers. He hears people making lewd noises but he doesn't care. When he pulls back he smiles and leans in, "I'm wearing your unicorn."

Felicity throws her head back laughing before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter account: @flipflops214 I take one shot ideas there!


	30. what should have happened....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a take on what I wanted to happen (along with a few twitter friends) last night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually don't do these but my dear friend @ohhmyydarla wanted a one shot where Oliver tells Rene off...after last night she added to it...LOL. Read at your own risk. As always not edited or beta'd.

Oliver is livid when he sees Rene shoot Felicity. He doesn't care about the money, Black Siren, the city or anything but his wife. He looks to Rene and growls, "You shot MY WIFE!"

Oliver stalks to Rene ready to kill him. Felicity gasps and John's grunt stops him. He looks at his sister and Quentin. Thea moves to Rene, Dinah and Curtis, "Run. He's distracted..."

When all three start to speak, "You think my brother won't kill you...you're wrong. The only reason you aren't dead is Felicity needs him. Go."

Oliver is lifting Felicity into his arms, "Baby, are you okay?" He cuddles her to his chest.

Felicity smiles up at him, "Tis but a flesh wound."

Oliver looks at her confused. She laughs at him, "We really need to work on your pop culture education."

He smiles down at her, "This weekend, you, me, William and the couch...anything you want to watch."

He steps up into the back of the van. He refuses to let her out of his arms. Digg climbs into the driver's seat, "You okay to drive?"

Digg nods, "Yep. Hospital or bunker?"

Oliver says, "Hospital"   
Felicity says, "Bunker." At the same time.

Felicity still in his arms touches his chest, "It's not that bad. I can fix John's chip and we can be home early..."

Oliver shakes his head, "First I take care of you, then you can work on John's chip then you two head home."

John laughs, "Bunker it is."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver places his wife on the med table. He never wanted her to be on this table. All that has been going through his mind is when Tockman shot her the first time. Then Darhk opening fire on them and now someone he TRUSTED shot her.

Oliver helps her take of her coat and sweater. He looks and sees John has disappeared giving them privacy. Oliver looks at her arm. It is a graze wound, but still Oliver sees red. His wife is bleeding.

Felicity clears her throat, "Oliver? I'm fine."

He looks at her with tears in his eyes, "I- I didn't protect you."

She places her hand on his cheek, "To be fair, I did jump in front of the bullet..I don't think he did it on purpose."

Oliver's jaw tenses, "They never should have been there at all." Oliver wraps her arm in gauze. "Do you need a painkiller?"

"Nope, a glass of red when we get home and maybe a foot rub?" She teases him.

Oliver can't hide his smile, "Anything you want."

"In that case...mint chip and you!" She does that awful try and winking. He laughs and pulls her into his chest.

"I love you."

She kisses him, "I love you too."

Oliver feels like he can breathe again.

"I need to fix up John's chip. I can't believe Curtis did that..."

Oliver's fears are back, "Could he do that to your chip? Could he paralyze you?"  
Felicity bites her lip. Oliver knows she doesn't want to tell him and that tells him that he can any time he wants. "Go help John. I don't want to be the one to tell Lyla he was hurt in the field."

Oliver watches her move to her work station as Digg comes out of the shadows. Oliver watches over them. He can't believe they were both hurt. He keeps replaying the night over and over in his head. Laurel got away. The lost the money and his team was hurt.

Oliver hears the elevator moving. He grabs his quiver and bow then nocks an arrow. When the doors open he sees Dinah, Curtis and Rene. He is about to release an arrow when he hears Felicity's voice, "Oliver!"

He slowly lowers his arrow. He is ready to pounce. He watches the three look around. Curtis moves first, "I could help..." He points to Digg and Felicity.

Oliver glares at him, "I think you've done more than enough."

Curtis tries to step around and Oliver, but he's quicker. He grabs Curtis by his throat, "If you EVER do anything like that again...if you hurt John or Felicity...I will break every bone in your body...slowly."

Felicity shouts, "He's kidding....I think."   
Oliver never takes his eyes off Curtis, "No. I'm not. I once skinned a man alive for far less...." He releases Curtis who grabs his throat and starts coughing. "You stepped over a line there is no coming back from.."

Curtis moves to stand by the other two former team members. Dinah comes forward next, "I....my need for revenge.."

"Shut up." He says quietly. "I know about revenge and wanting to hurt someone who kills someone you love. I get that. What I don't get is turning your back on the people who've supported you from day one.."

Rene moves forward, "Hoss..."

Oliver points to him, "NO!"

Rene raises his hands and steps back. Oliver turns his attention back to Dinah. "I was doing what was best for the city...this job...this team has to sacrifice for the city. Sometimes it means not getting what you personally want."

Dinah folds her arms across her chest, "Have you ever lost anything Oliver?"

Oliver's anger sparks anew, "I lost my Mother! Slade killed her in front of me and Thea! I lost my best friend! I lost Laurel! I nearly lost my sister and Felicity more than once! Yes, Dinah I know about loss."

Dinah has the good sense to looks contrite.

"I think it's best if you three leave and never come back here."

Rene steps forward again, "I just want to apologize to Blondie..."

Oliver roars he losses it. He grabs Rene, picks him up and slams him onto the floor, "Her name is Felicity, Miss Smoak or Mrs. Queen..not Blondie. She's asked you to stop and you persisted."

Rene holds up his arms, "I'm sorry, Hoss."

Oliver shakes his head, "Enough with Hoss, enough with Blondie and enough feeling sorry for yourself. You said you betrayed me for your daughter. I get that...what I don't get is then putting her in danger...I don't get being a hypocrite! My son just lost his Mother and you decided to betray me and risk his welfare?"

"I didn't think about----"

Oliver grunts, "You never THINK that's the problem. It's always been your problem. You have no respect for Felicity though she keeps us all alive...none of you have. Rene, you don't respect anyone or anything. Tonight you could have killed my wife. MY WIFE!"

Oliver walks away he is scared he might actually kill him. John is beside him with his hand on his back. "Oliver, man you okay?"

Oliver looks at his best friend with tears in his eyes. He nods. John claps him on the back and tells the three former members, "We are done. This team...it's done. I am telling you if I were you, any of you, I'd leave town. Everything you have in this city is because of the three of us....and now you're our enemies."

John turns to Oliver, "I need to get home. Lyla is worried."

Oliver nods at John, "Thanks for backing my play tonight."

John smiles at him, "Any time." John walks over and kisses Felicity's cheek, "Go easy on him.." He walks past his three former teammates, "Oliver don't get blood in the bunker..." He says over his shoulder.

Felicity takes Oliver's hand. He looks at his wife, his friend, his partner, his everything. She smiles then turns her attention to the three, "I am sorry you lost Vince..I remember when I thought Oliver was dead...it was hell on Earth, but that doesn't excuse what you did to John. What the three of you did to him." She squeezes Oliver's hand and he squeezes back reassuring he has her back as always, "Curtis we are done. I can't trust you or your work. What you did to John crossed a line..I could never comfortably have you in my company."

"Your company?"

She lifts her chin, "Yes, without me and my connections there would be no company...I'm sorry you chose the team and Paul and then betrayed us."

She looks to Rene, "I forgive you for shooting me. I did jump in front of the gun. I can't forgive you for turning on the team and hurting our family.."

Rene shakes his head, "You weren't married at the time..."

Oliver cringes she knows loud voice is coming and he's right, "THIS TEAM HAS ALWAYS BEEN FAMILY!" She stops and counts to ten, "That is what you three never understood. You took and you took and never gave back." She starts to cry, "I tried...I really did and I wanted this to work. I wanted my guys safer, but you've made them less safe." She turns into Oliver.

He kisses the top of her head, "It's okay." She nods into his chest. He looks to the three young people, "Get out." They all look down at the floor as they slowly make their way to the elevator. Once the doors close Oliver wraps his wife into a hug, "Let's go home." She nods as he leads her out of the bunker.


	31. they all fall down....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to the previous chapter...several people asked for more and so I did this quick flash fic. (not edited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a newbies fan DO NOT READ.

Oliver and Felicity are getting ready for bed after their night from hell. Oliver is rubbing her feet. “Oliver, he knows who and what you are…don’t let what Rene said upset you…”

Oliver sighs, “My biggest fear is he will think I’m a monster…”

Felicity starts to move to hug her husband when the door to their bedroom opens. They both turn to see William standing there. He looks nervous. Oliver looks to Felicity so helpless and scared. Felicity smiles at her stepson. “You okay?”

He nods. He looks around the room as he shuffles his feet, “I wasn’t eavesdropping…I don’t think you’re a monster, Dad.” William looks to Felicity for support. She smiles encouraging him to continue. “You’re a hero. You have to make sacrifices and so does Felicity and now me…and that’s okay. Other kids go to the movies to see a superhero, I just go to dinner and one is sitting there.”

Felicity looks and sees Oliver crying. He stands and wraps his son in a hug. Her boys are both such sentimental dorks, her dorks. She smiles at them. Oliver walks William back to his room while Felicity lays back in bed. She never thought this time last year this would be her life.

——————————————————————————————————

“YOU SHOT ME!” Rene screams as he looks at the arrow in his leg.

The traitors as Felicity calls them in her head followed them…again. This time Oliver wasn’t about to let them get away with anything not when Roy is somewhere being tortured.

“That’s for shooting MY WIFE! “ Oliver growled, “You’re lucky it wasn’t a few inches higher and to the left.”

Felicity looks around Oliver to see an arrow sticking out of Rene’s right upper thigh. She smirks then buses her head into Oliver arm to hide it.

“We are here to help you….and Thea.” Curtis tries to tell Oliver.

Felicity turns on him, “WE don’t need your help. Thea doesn’t need your help and Roy sure as hell doesn’t need your kind of help..”   
“Felicity….” Curtis starts but Felicity turns away from him. She doesn’t want to hear his empty words. Hurting Digg was a line they can never uncross. John has never done anything to any of them. Dinah going after Quentin, and him not fighting back and Rene shooting her just proves Oliver was right to never trust the new team members.

Oliver pulls her down the hallway. She looks and sees they’re still being followed. “They’re still back there.”

Oliver looks behind them, “Good.”

She stumbles, “What?”

Oliver grabs her arm again, “They can see Roy…someone who keeps his word and understands this team is a family. They were never family….”

Felicity looks and she knows they heard Oliver. Rene turns back. The arrow hurt him, but not enough for Oliver to stop hating him. “I’ve missed Roy…he was like our first kid…”

Oliver looks down at her and smiles, “Yeah…”

Thea comes out of one of the rooms. She is helping an injured Roy. Felicity looks at them, “Digg and I will get the van.” They go back the way they came. Oliver moves to help Roy. "Speedy, you cover us."

The three outsiders just stare at Roy and Oliver. Rene hobbles along staring at the back of Roy. Dinah and Curtis keep exchanging looks. Thea stops. She turns and moves past her brother and her former boyfriend, "I won't keep you three safe. Do you see him? Do you see what he went through for his team? He gave up everything including me! And you three...stay out of my way." She looks at Rene, "I will do the world a favor and make sure you bring no more children into this world, got it?"

The three nod and follow them out to the van. Curtis moves to say something and Thea steps in front of him, "No. You don't get to say anything to anyone. If you even think of going after my family again....let's just say my bloodlust could really do some damage."

Thea climbs into the van and they head back to the bunker.

She sits beside Roy, "Are you okay?"

He smiles, "Yeah..Speedy, huh?"

She smiles shyly. She kisses him, "I've missed you."

They arrive at the bunker. Oliver and Digg carry Roy in so they can treat his various wounds. Thea hugs Felicity as they walk in behind them, "I have him back."

Felicity feels like her family is whole again..but now she needs to protect them.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today is going to be a long day for Felicity Smoak. Her first task is Rene. Felicity walks into Oliver's campaign office and waits for him to arrive. When he arrives Felicity thought she might have second thoughts, she doesn't.

"What did you want to see me about?"

Felicity looks him up and down. Oliver's arrow has him limping, but he seems fine otherwise. "I want to help you and Zoe."

Rene eyes her with caution, "How?"

A red flash enters the room. Caitlin and Barry are here to help. "This is Caitlin and Barry...Barry will take you and Zoe to any earth you choose. Caitlin has some stats on the various earths so you know what you're getting into. Then after you choose Cisco will make sure you have everything you need to start a new life with your daughter."

"Why?"

Felicity sighs, "I can't have you testify. The case against Oliver is falling apart. I need it to stay that way. This way you never have to worry about Wild Dog or CPS or anyone taking Zoe. We all win..."

Rene is thinking about it. "Zoe can go with me?"  
"Of course. You can go as soon as school is out."

Barry speaks up, "I can have your house looking vacant in seconds and no one will find a trace of you or Zoe. You will both be safe."

"Okay...let's do this."

Felicity leaves the three of them to discuss things. One down....

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity knocks on Quentin's door. She isn't surprised at all to see Black Siren in Laurel's clothes acting like she owns the place. "May I come in?"

Not Laurel moves to allow her in. Felicity looks around the small apartment and doesn't see Lance. She's grateful for that. She looks at Not Laurel, "I came to offer you the chance of a lifetime."

Not Laurel folds her arms over her stomach and looks at Felicity, "Scared hubby might start seeing me as his Laurel? Ollie did love her for a long time.."

Felicity shudders. That was not love, that was unhealthy co-dependence and guilt. "No. I know Oliver loves me and only me. He could never love someone like you."

Not Laurel smirks, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Felicity decides to ignore the bait. "My offer is simple: safety."

That got the other woman's attention, "In exchange for what?"

Felicity smiles, she knows she's got her, "That you take it and never come back."

Not Laurel smiles, "Let's hear your plan."

"Here is a million dollars and Barry will be here to give you a head start on Dinah"

Not Laurel is dumbfounded, "Why? Why are you helping me?"

Felicity smiles, "I'm not helping you. I'm protecting my family. You have about 12 seconds to decide..."

Barry is there before she finishes her sentence. Not Laurel looks at Felicity, "I always suspected you would be the one to take me out."

Felicity shrugs, "We got a deal, pumpkin?"

Not Laurel's smile falters, "Yeah."

And just like that she's gone with Barry. Two down.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity is in line to pick William up from school when her phone chimes with a text from Curtis.

CH: I can't believe you shut me out of our company!!

FS: I can't be in business with someone who would use the tech we are making to hurt someone I love.

CH; Those were MY inventions.

FS: yes, with MY company money at PT and with the money I was given for Helix...I made you and now I broke you. Go back to Paul...be happy.

CH; You betrayed me...

FS: No, betraying you would be telling everyone in the tech community what you did to Digg. How you used your knowledge to hurt someone knowingly and could have killed him. That would have you out of the tech community. I just pushed you out of my city. You're welcome.  
Felicity moves to block his number. She's done talking with him. She's done crying over her friendship and trust being broken. It took her some time to come to terms with the fact that the man who helped her to walk again is the same man who hurt Digg. Who betrayed the team and left them. No, she's done wasting tears on someone who never deserved her friendship.

  
William gets in the car, "Where we headed."

Felicity puts her phone away and pulls out of her spot, "To your Dad's office"

William nods. Felicity can tell he's upset. "Did something happen at school today?"

William is a lot like Oliver he resists talking and opening up. It's the one thing every member of this family have in common."Is Dad going to jail?"

"NO. He isn't going to jail."

William sighs, "If he does..you will keep me right?"

Felicity's mouth falls open. She looks in the rearview mirror then pulls over when it's clear. She turns in her seat to look at her stepson, "You are mine. I'm not your Mom and I don't want to replace her. I take being your stepmom very seriously and you're not getting rid of me that easy. Got it?"

William smiles brightly, "Yeah I got it."

Felicity sits back in her seat and pulls back into traffic. "Dad is right...you can be much scarier than the Green Arrow."

She smiles, "And that wasn't even my loud voice."

"I don't think I ever want to hear that."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity drops William with Oliver and goes looking for her last job of the day. She sees Dinah talking to some other detectives. She walks up to her, "We need to talk."

Dinah looks at her and starts to smart off, "I wouldn't if I were you.."

Dinah follows Felicity into a vacant office. Felicity turns to Dinah, "Black Siren has left town. if you want revenge..."

Dinah is pissed it's clear, "How did she get away?"

"I helped her."

"WHY? She killed Vince!"

Felicity sighs, "He knew the risks and had you three done what we said he would be alive..."

Dinah glares at her, "So you decided to help the enemy?"

Felicity moves closer to Dinah, "No. I decided to kill two birds with one stone...she's gone..if you want revenge so are you..."

"And if I don't go after her?"

Felicity smiles, "You will. You can't help yourself.I am certain Oliver will accept your resignation.."

Felicity walks out of the room. She retrieves William and they head to the bunker so she can start some searches and he can start his homework. When Oliver arrives after his work day he tells her that Dinah resigned.

Felicity's phone goes off. It's Barry telling her Black Siren is out of the country but he did put a chip in her so they can keep track of her...

  
THEY ALL FELL DOWN.


	32. Felicity's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has just said goodbye to him...to the love of her life...it's all about to her now...
> 
> Please read chapter notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in response to several prompts from some of my favorite people. I wanted to go somewhere else..it didn't. This begged to be written. 
> 
> If this interests people I can continue it and fix the part that really broke my heart (Digg is still my man...my hero...I promise!!!) If not, it can be an one shot I needed to get out of my head.   
> No Beta unless this goes to multi chapter fic

Felicity sighs as she puts her back against the door of the elevator. She feels William looking at her so she smiles at him. She is in charge of him and their safety now. The doors to the bunker open and they step out. Felicity pushes William behind her as she feels other people are around. She looks around to find Digg, Dinah, Rene and Curtis at the table. They look sad. She feels the red hot anger over take her. 

She walks quickly to the table, “GET OUT!” 

Digg stands first. He holds up his arms, “Felicity….please we need to keep you safe. You and William aren’t safe anymore. Lyla is arranging a safe house then we will all get you there.” 

She snorts, “I do not need or want your help. I don’t want any of you to help me.” 

“Us.” William corrects her. 

Felicity turns and rests her arm on his shoulder, “Us. We don’t need you. Oliver needed you. The team was supposed to be a family.”

Curtis stands and starts to her. She holds up her hand to stop him. Rene rises from his seat, “You and Oliver….you betrayed us. All of us. He put me in the hospital.”

Felicity feels the anger bubbling to the surface. She counts to ten. After she does this she looks down at William, “Go set up Oliver’s old room for you to rest in, okay?” 

William looks at the adults, “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. I go this.”

Felicity watches her son walk away. When he is where he can’t hear her, the famous Smoak loud voice comes out, “WE betrayed you? Excuse me, Rene but how many times did you turn on Oliver? More than once? Once is a mistake, twice is a lifestyle…so if any of you think he won’t turn on you…you’re stupid.”

Rene looks hurt. Felicity doesn’t care. 

“Felicity that isn’t fair…” Digg states. 

“Not fair? They hurt you, Digg. He hacked your implant and hurt you. Yet, here you are with them. I thought we were family…Oliver loved you like a brother and so did I..”

“Felicity, you and Oliver are my family….”

If Oliver wasn’t in prison she might could move past what Digg did to her heart and to Oliver, but right now? She can’t and she hates it. 

Dinah walks over to her, “Felicity please let us keep you safe.”

Felicity glares at her, “Oliver went and saved you from a miserable experience and you turned your back on us…I don’t need that kind of protection.”  
Rene slams his hand down on the table, “So, you want to die and William? That’s stubborn and stupid, Blondie.”

 

“Fuck you, Rene.” Felicity spits out. She centers herself and remembers to keep her cool, “You are all right…I need family right now. There was a time that was all of you, but that time is over.” 

The group exchanges glances. She knows they think she lost her mind. She is a wife and mother on her own now she doesn't have time or energy to worry about them or what they think. They made their choices and she's made hers.

“I considered each of you family. I would have done anything for you. Now, that is over with and done.” She hears the elevator. The vigilantes all start to take defensive postures. “That is my family.”

The elevator opens. 

Roy walks out first. He immediately heads to Felicity and engulfs her in an embrace. She inhales the familiar scent of the man she considers her little brother. “Thank you for this.”

Roy hugs her tighter. 

“Don’t hog our sister!” Thea says from beside him. 

Felicity is transferred from one set of arms to the other, “Sister.” Is all Thea says as the two women Oliver loves the most in the world embrace. 

“Okay, sister wife I am here…but I must say I do not hug.” Nyssa quips. 

Felicity lets go of Thea, “Just for now..no sister wife jokes, okay? After we can both drive Oliver insane with them.”

Nyssa considers it, “Okay. Deal.”

Felicity turns to the room, “I have my family. We will get Oliver out of this, we will save this city and we will do it before our child is born.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE BE KIND...it hurt my soul....

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave me a prompt DM on twitter (and feel free to follow) @flipflops214


End file.
